Du fond du coeur
by Ernia
Summary: Takuma est un jeune étudiant habitant New-York.Il est passionné par la musique mais il n'a pas les moyens d'intégrer une grande école. Que se passerait-il si on lui permettait d'accéder à la Juilliard ? Yaoi. Épilogue en ligne.
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Voici le Prologue de ma nouvelle que j'ai annoncée à la fin du chapitre 5 de Coeur d'ange. Pour ceux qui suivent Coeur d'ange, il n'y a rien de changé. La suite arrivera sous peu !

Prenez note que cette fic est un UA se déroulant à New-York et dont le principal héro est Takuma Ichijou. Oui, cette fic sera yaoi.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'on encouragé à poster !

Lieu : Queens, New York, États-Unis d'Amérique.

Le Queens est l'un des quartiers les plus touristiques de la ville de New-York et celui où la proportion d'asiatique est la plus élevée.

Résumé : Takuma est un jeune étudiant habitant le Queens à New-York et il est passionné par la musique. Il est clarinettiste depuis quelques années. Pourtant, il n'a pas les moyens de faire des études dans ce domaine alors il oublie peu à peu son rêve. Que se passerait-il si un étranger lui donnait les moyens d'espérer entrer un jour à la Juilliard ?

La Juilliard c'est : la Juilliard school of art où sont formés des danseurs, des musiciens et des acteurs, qui, dans plusieurs cas, finiront sur les planches de Broadway.

Du fond du cœur – prologue :

New-York, 2004.

L'adolescent aux yeux verts ouvrit des yeux émerveillés en entendant le timbre de l'instrument. Le professeur lui sourit gentiment avant de le lui donner et de lui dire de faire comme lui, soit de souffler !

Takuma porta le bec à sa bouche, indécis sur la façon de faire. Kaien éclata de rire en voyant son hésitation.

-N'hésites pas ! Souffle !

Le jeune homme serra les lèvres autour du bec en plastique et de l'anche. Son souffle fit vibrer l'anche et bientôt il sentit la vibration pulser sous ses doigts. Un faible son strident sortit de l'instrument. Gêné, Takuma rougit. C'était plus difficile à maîtriser qu'il ne le pensait ! Ça avait pourtant l'air si facile !

-Super, dit le jeune homme.

Kaien lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, ravi d'avoir un élève enthousiaste devant son cour et son instrument. La distribution continua et lorsque tous eurent un instrument en main, Kaien alla voir chacun de ses élèves à tour de rôle pour les aider à apprendre les bases.

Certains, comme Takuma, étaient ravis de l'instrument que le professeur de musique un peu trop enthousiaste venait de leur remettre alors que d'autres boudaient dans leur coin, rabâchant que c'était un cour pour les nuls de toute façon.

Le jeune homme ne fit bientôt plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui pour se concentrer sur la feuille de doigté reposant sur son lutrin. C'est ainsi que commença son apprentissage de la musique dans une classe où régnait la cacophonie la plus totale.

Le rêve envahit alors son esprit : devenir musicien pour apaiser et transporter les gens par sa musique comme elle le faisait pour lui.

Le jeune homme oubliait tout devant une partition, son instrument dans les mains. Il oubliait sa vie précaire dans le Queens avec ses parents. Oui, la vie était plus facile ainsi. Il voulait aussi qu'on puisse être fier de lui.

Kaien souriait en voyant l'ardeur qu'il mettait à la tâche. Lui, il était fier du jeune homme et ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve.

***

Queens, New-York, avril 2009.

Takuma fut tiré de ses réflexions par les coups de klaxon furieux résonnant autour de lui. Relevant la tête, il réalisa qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu de la voie automobile. La lumière pour les piétons s'était éteinte depuis longtemps.

Il se précipita vers le trottoir suivant en espérant ne pas se faire écraser par un taxi dans l'exercice. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de ressasser de si vieux souvenirs en s'arrêtant en plein milieu d'une artère fréquentée ?

La rue grouillait de monde et les gens se bousculaient aux portes des cafés. Takuma pressa le pas en réalisant qu'il allait être en retard au travail. Il entra en coup de vent dans la petite boutique déjà bondée en ce samedi matin.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber son sac dans l'arrière-boutique et accrocha son écusson à sa chemise à la hâte.

Yagari, le propriétaire des lieux, surgit derrière lui sans prévenir.

-Tu es en retard Takuma, constata-t-il.

-Oui, pardon je…

-Tu rêvais encore ?

Takuma rougit et préféra ne pas répondre. Il avait une propension à tomber dans la rêverie et son employeur l'avait depuis longtemps remarqué.

-Allez, file sur le plancher.

-J'y cours !

Takuma sortit de la réserve en coup de vent. Des touristes excitées se pressèrent aussitôt autour de lui. Il avait toujours la tête dans les nuages mais sous son air revêche Yagari l'aimait bien. Il était travaillant et puis… son visage d'ange attirait la clientèle féminine comme des mouches sont attirées par le miel ! Il savait aussi écouter et savait trouver des trésors de patience pour satisfaire les clients les plus difficiles.

Tôga sourit avant d'aller se poster derrière la caisse et d'offrir son plus beau sourire aux jeunes femmes que Takuma poussait vers lui. Un sourire de requin.

Lorsque la journée s'acheva, Takuma fut bien heureux de mettre la pancarte ``Fermé`` sur la porte. Enfin ! Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Tôga lui tendit une tasse de café brûlant qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance.

-Merci.

Le blond avait l'impression d'entendre encore le babil incessant des clients qui avaient défilés dans la boutique tout au long de la journée.

Takuma finit son café, s'étira et alla enfiler son coupe-vent. Les nuits étaient fraîches en ce mois d'avril.

Aussitôt qu'il sortit de la boutique, les bruits de la ville l'assaillirent. Les commerçants fermaient peu à peu leurs boutiques et les touristes se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Une voiture de police passa en trombe près de lui, feux et sirènes activés. Takuma resserra frileusement son col d'une main lorsqu'une bourrasque plus forte que les autres s'engouffra entre les immeubles.

Levant les yeux, Takuma chercha en vain des étoiles des yeux. Les lumières de la ville les rendaient impossibles à distinguer, encore une fois. New York, la ville qui ne dort jamais. The Big Apple.

Le blond accéléra le pas, impatient de rentrer chez lui. Le silence régnant dans la cage d'escalier de son immeuble le transporta de bonheur. Le jeune homme monta rapidement l'escalier et s'arrêta au cinquième étage. Fouillant dans ses poches, il en sortit son trousseau de clé. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut accueilli par une bonne odeur, provenant manifestement de la cuisine. Il ôta rapidement manteau et souliers, affamé. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le salon, le blond y trouva ses parents en train de regarder le bulletin de nouvelles du soir.

-Bonsoir !

-Bonsoir mon chéri, répondit sa mère.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à table devant le plat que sa mère lui avait gentiment réchauffé. Il mangea rapidement avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il était 22 :00. Takuma prit le manga qu'il avait oublié sur son couvre-lit et l'ouvrit. Qu'avaient donc encore inventés Ichigo et compagnie ?

Ce dimanche-là, Takuma ne travaillait pas et en profita pour dormir un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude. À 10 :15 il décida cependant qu'il avait assez dormi. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche rapide.

Une fois habillé de frais, Takuma prit ses livres de cours et s'installa dans la cuisine pour commencer à réviser en vu des examens. Encore quelques semaines et il serrait libre comme l'air !

Il ouvrit ses livres d'économie et tenta de s'y plonger. Il aimait la matière mais il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose… mais quoi ?

Note : l'université à laquelle on fait référence est l'Université de New-York et non celle de Columbia.

Alors ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour !

Quelques petites explications avant de laisser place au chapitre. Tous les morceaux présentés sont faciles à trouver sur youtube.

Ce que sont Les bois dans un orchestre : cette catégorie comprend : les clarinettes (basse, alto, si bémol, mi bémol etc.) les flûtes traversières, le hautbois, les bassons et les saxophones (alto, ténor etc.)

Dakota : c'est une pièce en cinq mouvements de Jacob de Han. Elle illustre certains moment de l'histoire des indiens sioux ou certains traits de leur culture.

K 622 : Concerto pour clarinette de Mozart.

Concerto no 5 pour piano de l'opéra 73 de Ludwig van Beethoven : concerto pour piano et orchestre. Je fais ici référence au morceau `` Emperor``.

Aussi : Kaname est un peu plus vieux que dans le manga. Environ 23 ans.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Rating : K.

Pairing : ^^ Je ne vous le dit pas.

Droit d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Takuma s'arrêta devant une petite boutique à la devanture faiblement éclairée. Son reflet lui sourit. Là, derrière le panneau de verre, se tenait ce qu'il avait longtemps convoité : un instrument. Une clarinette en Sib (Si bémol). Il secoua doucement la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux mi-longs autour de sa tête. Il y avait bien longtemps que le rêve s'était éteint en lui.

Oui, il avait longtemps rêvé de devenir musicien mais l'avenir ne lui avait pas souri. Ses parents avaient mis de l'argent de côté durant toute son enfance et son adolescence pour ses études et si leur situation financière empirait encore, il devrait tout simplement arrêter l'Université. Les frais pour une année de scolarité s'élevant à 43,000 $ (30,417.67 E)… il n'était pas certain de pouvoir continuer à payer et devoir des milliers de dollars à l'État… non merci !

Il n'avait encore rien dit à ses parents qui se seraient offensés de son choix mais il en avait assez de les voir se serrer la ceinture pour lui. Il en avait assez de voir sa mère se faire un sang d'encre devant les factures à payer en fin de mois. Il reprendrait les études quand il en aurait les moyens. Oui, cela serait pour le mieux.

Takuma soupira avant de continuer vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le campus Universitaire, il ne restait que 20 minutes avant son dernier examen. 20 minutes avant la liberté et les vacances estivales. Des vacances probablement très longues pour lui…

Le jeune homme n'avait encore parlé de son projet à personne sauf à son ancien professeur. Kaien avait été un confident depuis qu'il avait intégré sa classe de musique plusieurs années plus tôt. Il avait été le seul à le soutenir dans son projet de devenir musicien, le seul à qui il avait parlé de sa condition financière difficile. Kaien avait aussi été le premier à voir à travers sa façade souriante. Il avait découvert le vrai Takuma, celui dont les autres ignoraient l'existence. Il avait découvert le jeune homme seul et timide, l'autre part de lui-même.

Le blond s'assit au fond de l'amphithéâtre et attendit que les copies soient distribuées. Comme toujours, il serait probablement parmi les premiers de classe. Il aurait pu être major de sa promotion et pourtant… il allait abandonner ! Takuma sourit tristement, résigné à mettre tout cela de côté. Une copie apparut soudainement sous son nez. L'examen allait commencer.

Quand il sortit enfin de l'amphithéâtre deux heures plus tard, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Il sourit avant de reprendre le métro pour rejoindre son ancienne école secondaire. Kaien lui avait demandé de passer pour qu'il puisse aider certains de ses élèves. Takuma avait accepté en se disant que cela ferait une entorse à sa routine habituelle et puis… les examens étaient terminés alors il avait bien le droit de lui rendre service !

Le professeur accueillit son ancien étudiant d'un large sourire et d'une accolade étouffante. Il était toujours été très démonstratif ce qui avait, au début, mis Takuma mal à l'aise, mais il s'y était fait depuis un long moment.

Plusieurs étudiants sourirent en découvrant le jeune homme sur le seuil de la classe. Il venait de temps à autre les aider à préparer leur concert en leur donnant des conseils et en les aidant à déchiffrer les partitions.

-Takuma ! s'exclamèrent quelques étudiants avant de l'encercler. Viens voir ce que nous avons préparé !

Le jeune homme sourit, tout à fait dans son élément entouré de lutrins et de partitions. Il suivit les 4 étudiants dans un coin de la petite salle et s'assit sur la chaise qu'ils lui désignaient.

Une étudiante porta son hautbois à ses lèvres et les premières notes de l'ouverture de Pirates des Caraibes s'élevèrent. Peu à peu, des étudiants se joignirent aux quatre premiers. Ils adoraient tous cette pièce.

Kaien sourit en entendant ses étudiants. Lorsque la pièce prit fin, Takuma se leva et applaudit. Les élèves rougirent de plaisir. On reconnaissait leur travail acharné !

-Allons, les enfants ! Remettons-nous au travail !

Le professeur prit sa baguette et tapa légèrement sur son lutrin, attirant l'attention des étudiants. Ceux-ci reprirent leurs places.

-Dakota s'il vous plait.

Takuma s'éloigna un peu pour entendre l'ensemble de l'orchestre. Les bois étaient faux mais il ne dit rien comme le chef n'arrêtait pas. Quand il arrêta, il le fit au début du deuxième mouvement.

-Rachelle est malade et j'ai besoin d'une première clarinette. Tu voudrais bien…

-Oui.

Le blond sourit avant de prendre un instrument. Il désinfecta le bec et plaça une anche dessus. Il l'attacha grâce à la ligature. Parfait. Kaien lui tendit la partition.

-Merci.

Et ils reprirent. Il se laissa porter par la musique. Ses doigts glissaient en douceur sur les clés, sans accrochage, comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté de pratiquer. Lorsque la répétition prit fin, Takuma en resta presque hébété. La classe se vida rapidement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Plusieurs étudiants saluèrent le jeune homme et le remercièrent pour les conseils qu'il leur avait donnés durant la pause.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour ranger ses affaires, Kaien lui dit :

-Attends, je voudrai que tu jettes un œil à quelque chose ! Je suis certain que tu vas adorer !

Il fouilla rapidement dans une pile de partition avant de tendre un cahier au blond.

-Le concerto K 622 pour clarinette de Mozart. J'ai trouvé la partition au fond d'une boite et je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait probablement.

Takuma posa la partition sur son lutrin et l'observa quelques minutes avant de porter le bec à sa bouche. Il ne risquait rien à tenter le coup.

Quelques petits coups secs furent tapés sur l'encadrement de la porte, grande ouverte depuis le départ des élèves, attirant l'attention du professeur. Takuma n'entendit pas, plongé dans sa lecture.

-Taku… commença le professeur.

Le visiteur posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête négativement. Il se mit à écouter attentivement. Le jeune homme jouait divinement même s'il arrêtait souvent pour déchiffrer la partition. Il devait probablement étudier la musique puisqu'il semblait être plus vieux que les élèves de l'école. Un élève de l'école ne pouvait pas posséder un tel jeu instrumental, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque le jeune homme s'arrêta enfin, il trouva son professeur en train de l'observer en compagnie d'un homme inconnu.

L'inconnu lui tendit la main et le gratifia d'un sourire charmeur.

-Kaname Kuran.

Il serra la main tendu, un peu hébété. Mais qui était ce type en costume ? Il était de mise de se présenter dans un moment pareil, mais qui était-il ? C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

-Takuma Ichijou.

-Takuma est un ancien élève de ma classe, ajouta Kain.

-Oui. C'est lui qui m'a appris à apprécier la musique.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, répondit le professeur.

-Tes professeurs doivent être fiers de toi j'imagine, dit Kaname.

-Mes professeurs ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, un peu confus face aux paroles du visiteur.

-Tu n'étudies pas la musique ?

-Oh, non. Je suis étudiant en économie à l'Université de New-York.

-Pourtant tu as un talent immense.

-C'est gentil mais je ne ferai pas carrière.

Takuma sourit tristement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se leva afin de ranger son instrument. Le professeur se tourna vers son visiteur et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu avais besoin de quelque chose en particulier, Kaname ?

-Non, dit l'homme en souriant. Je voulais savoir comment avancent les préparatifs pour le concert de fin d'année.

-Oh ! Mais tout va pour le mieux.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Et lui, que faisait-il avec tes élèves ?

-Il donne des conseils, aide ceux qui en ont besoin, ce genre de choses. Il m'aide beaucoup.

-Et il n'étudie pas la musique ?

-Non.

Kain secoua la tête, navré.

-Pourtant il aurait été formidable dans un orchestre professionnel.

Dans la réserve d'instruments, Takuma n'entendait rien de la conversation.

-Oui. Il a un talent incontestable. Cela fait un bon moment qu'on ne m'avait pas touché avec un jeu instrumental.

-Et pourtant tu es diplômé de la Juilliard…

-Oui et voyez où ça m'a mené… presqu'à la tête d'une compagnie. Enfin, si tout va pour le mieux pour le concert je suis rassuré.

Kaname porta son regard vers l'horloge murale et déclara :

-Je vais devoir repartir car on m'attend pour une réunion.

-Merci d'être passé, Kaname.

-Bonne fin de journée.

L'homme d'affaire repartit sans un mot de plus. Il jeta quand même un coup d'œil en direction de la réserve d'on venait de sortir Takuma. Ce jeune homme l'intriguait. Comment pouvait-on laisser un talent pareil à l'état brut ?

-Qui était-ce ?

-Kaname Kuran. Il finance le programme de musique de l'école. Il est aussi un finissant de la Juilliard en piano. Si son père n'avait pas exigé qu'il reprenne l'entreprise familiale, il serait probablement sur les planches de Broadway à l'heure actuelle. Il était le meilleur de sa promotion. Il a décidé de nous aider pour ne pas que le programme ferme car il tient à ce que des jeunes apprennent la musique.

Un finissant de la Juilliard… quelque chose vibra dans l'âme du jeune homme. La Juilliard… La musique…

-Depuis quand finance-t-il le programme ?

-Depuis le début de l'année. Nous avons presque fermé les classes faute de fonds. Il est arrivé à temps tel un ange sauveur.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Ça n'en valait pas la peine puisque tout est résolu.

Kaien lui adressa un sourire qui se fana un peu devant l'expression sombre de l'étudiant. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

-Takuma …

L'étudiant releva vivement la tête et adressa un fin sourire au professeur.

-Pardon. Je pensais à quelque chose.

Après un long silence, Kaien demanda :

-Tu n'as rien dit à tes parents pour tes études n'est-ce pas ?

-…Non.

-Ne tarde pas trop. Si quelque chose ne va pas, viens me trouver.

-Ça va aller. Ce sera pour le mieux de toute façon.

Regardant sa montre, le blond s'excusa avant de quitter la classe en vitesse. Il reprit le métro et regagna l'appartement de ses parents. Sa mère le salua lorsqu'il entra.

-Où étais-tu mon chéri ?

-Je suis allé aider le professeur Cross.

- C'est gentil de ta part. Comment va-t-il ? Comment s'est passé ton examen ?

-Il semble bien aller. Je crois que je devrais avoir une bonne note…

Sa mère sourit avant de mettre les couverts sur la table.

Après avoir mangé, Takuma fit la vaisselle et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer sa décision à ses parents ? Il était certain que ses parents seraient furieux et avec raison mais il n'en pouvait plus de les voir se faire du souci pour ses études. Il en avait assez de voir ses parents travailler des heures supplémentaires pour qu'ils puissent joindre les deux bouts. Le coût de la vie aux États-Unis et le prix des écoles étant très élevé, Takuma se demanda vraiment pourquoi ses grands-parents avaient déménagé aux États-Unis. Pour fuir la guerre ? Pourquoi ?

Takuma finit par s'endormir, l'esprit en proie à l'inquiétude. Que ferait-il ?

Dans un immeuble cossu du centre-ville, Kaname regagna son appartement après une journée harassante de réunions d'affaires. Il était épuisé. Le brun alluma la chaine stéréo et y mit un disque.

Le concerto no 5 pour piano de l'opéra 73 de Ludwig van Beethoven brisa le silence régnant dans l'appartement. L'homme se servit un verre de vin avant d'aller s'installer dans un fauteuil. C'était formidable de se détendre ainsi après une journée de travail.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à penser au jeune Takuma. Un talent incroyable, probablement un génie ayant appris par lui-même. Il ne pouvait admettre qu'un talent pareil allait s'éteindre. Il fallait convaincre le jeune homme de joindre une école… comme la Juilliard. Il serait un élément prestigieux pour l'Académie. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas intégré une école avant ?

La question tarauda un moment le brun avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Il aurait bien assez de temps le lendemain ou les jours suivants pour interroger le professeur entre deux réunions. Kaname s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et savoura en silence son vin, tout en se laissant porter par la musique.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour !

Comme j'ai fini mon chapitre dans la soirée, je vous le poste. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci pour les encouragements. Désolée pour le très gros retard mais je manque de temps en ce moment dû à mon travail. J'ai malgré tout tenu ma promesse de poster un chapitre cette semaine.

Rating : K+  
Pairing : aucun.  
Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture et bonne journée !

Chapitre 3 :

Le téléphone sonna alors que Kaien était plongé dans une pile de copies à corriger. Il soupira. Pas moyen d'être tranquille deux minutes entre les étudiants voulant de l'aide et les téléphones concernant le concert.

-Kaien Cross.  
-Bonjour, Professeur Cross.

Le Professeur se détendit en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur.

-Ah, bonjour Kaname ! Comment vas-tu ?  
-Très bien merci, vous-même ?  
-Je vais très bien merci. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi me téléphones-tu de si bon matin ?  
-Je voulais savoir pourquoi votre ancien élève n'a jamais intégré une école.

Kaien enleva ses lunettes d'une main et frotta ses yeux fatigués, se demandant quelle réponse donner au pianiste.

-Hum… je ne crois pas vraiment que j'ai le droit de te dire une chose pareille, Kaname. Disons seulement que c'est assez dispendieux.  
-Je vois. Il me semblait surprenant qu'il n'ait jamais intégré une école vu son talent.

Kaien fronça les sourcils, songeur.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de talent.  
_  
__Ses parents n'auraient jamais voulu, pensa Kaien. Pas après tous les sacrifices qu'ils ont fait pour faire des économies pour ses études. Ce métier est trop aléatoire. Il est difficile de se trouver un poste permanent et qui rapporte un montant d'argent permettant de vivre décemment._

-Y'a-t-il autre chose que tu voulais savoir, Kaname ?  
-Oui. Est-ce que vous croyez que…

Au même moment, Takuma ouvrit les yeux, surprit de trouver sa mère près de lui, lui secouant une épaule,

-C'est pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant un combiné de téléphone sans-fil.

Il passa une main sur son visage avant de prendre le combiné.

-Oui ?  
-Takuma ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends au magasin !

Un silence suivit puis…

-Tu as oublié de te le lever n'est-ce pas ?

Oups ! Il avait effectivement promis à son patron de travailler.

-J'arrive !  
-J'espère bien.

Yagari raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

-Non mais quelle tête en l'air celui-là !

Deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent quand il lança le téléphone sur le comptoir avant de tendre la main pour prendre leurs articles. Une rousse lui tendit sa pile de cartes postales avec hésitation. Le remarquant, Yagari lui décocha un sourire chaleureux. La jeune femme rougit avant de sortir son porte-monnaie. Il était en mode ``requin``.

L'homme cessa de maugréer seulement quand le blond apparut à la porte de la boutique, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Il avait rapidement enfilé un t-shirt vert émeraude et un jeans bleu. Takuma avait mangé un toast tout en marchant.

-Désolé !  
-Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude ! gronda Toga quand il le vit entrer.

Deux minutes plus tard, Takuma se faufilait dans la foule peuplant le petit magasin de souvenirs et se mit en quête de clients ayant besoin d'aide.

-Hey, Takuma.

Se retournant, le blond tomba nez à nez avec Shiki, un camarade de l'école secondaire. Il était accompagné de Rima, sa petite amie. Le roux avait été son premier petit-ami. À l'époque, il avait 17 ans. Lui et Shiki s'étaient mis ensemble après une soirée trop arrosée. Ils s'étaient découvert plusieurs points communs. Ils avaient passé un an ensemble avant qu'ils ne décident de rompre.

Entre la carrière de mannequin de Shiki et les études de Takuma, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se voir.  
Quelques mois plus tard, Shiki avait rencontré Rima à l'agence pour laquelle il travaillait. Heureusement, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient pas laissés en mauvais terme et étaient restés de bons amis. Et il était toujours aussi beau. Une beauté magnétique, ensorceleuse. On se retournait souvent sur son passage ce qui, à l'époque, dérangeait un peu Takuma.

-Bonjour à vous deux.  
-Bonjour, répondit Shiki.

Rima hocha la tête à son intention, une sucette dans la bouche, l'air d'être complètement ailleurs. Elle était en train d'observer un petit porteclé représentant une pomme. New-York, la ``Grosse pomme``.

-Tu penses avoir le temps de manger avec nous ce soir ? Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas discuté.  
-Probablement.

Il pouvait bien dépenser puisque, de toute façon, il abandonnait l'Université.

-7 :00 au Sotto Voce.

Le Sotto Voce était un petit restaurant italien où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller de temps à autre.

-Je serais là.

Shiki lui envoya la main avant de remorquer Rima derrière lui. Aussitôt que le blond fut libre, un groupe de touristes l'entoura, pressés de trouver des cadeaux pour des proches.

À 7 :05, Yagari décréta qu'il pouvait partir. Il était épuisé. Il téléphona à sa mère pour l'avertir qu'il sortait. Celle-ci lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Elle aimait bien Shiki et trouvait qu'il était un garçon charmant.

Merde ! Il était en retard ! Officiellement, il aurait dû terminer à 17 :30 mais le magasin était bondé. Il n'avait ainsi pas pu partir à l'heure prévue et avait arrêté de regarder l'horloge murale.

Lorsque l'étudiant arriva enfin au restaurant, il avait une faim de loup. Il trouva ses deux amis assis devant des verres de limonade.

-Tu es en retard.  
-Je sais. Il y avait trop de monde pour que je parte à l'heure. Désolé.

Le blond posa son sac près de sa chaise et se mit distraitement à feuilleter le menu.

-Vous avez fait un choix ?

Takuma leva les yeux et croisa deux améthystes. Le serveur lui sourit avant de lui redemander s'il avait fait un choix.

Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Sa taille mince était ceinte d'un tablier et son badge l'identifiait comme étant Zero. Ses cheveux étaient d'argent et il semblait pressé de prendre la commande. Le restaurant était plein et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, d'autant plus que Shiki et Rima l'avaient attendu durant près d'une heure.

-Je vais prendre les fettucinis sauce bolognaise.  
-Bien. Pour Mr et Mme ce sera ?

Zero griffonna rapidement les commandes avant de s'éloigner.

Takuma le suivit du regard quelques instants. Même avec son air maussade, il avait un charme certain.

-Takuma. Takuma !

Le blond sursauta quand Shiki posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Pardon ?  
-Je te disais que nous partons pour l'Europe. Nous avons été choisis pour une campagne publicitaire.  
-Félicitations à vous deux !

Rima lui adressa un fin sourire.

-Vous serez partis durant combien de temps ?  
-Au moins 3 semaines.  
-Profitez bien du voyage et surtout, donnez le meilleur de vous-même. Qui sait, vous pourriez devenir célèbres !

Un peu plus tard, Shiki lui demanda ce qu'il avait décidé de faire pour ses études. Le roux l'écouta, posant une question de temps à autre.  
Takuma parlait de sa rencontre avec Kaname quand Zero revint avec leurs plats. Comment un type comme lui pouvait avoir rencontré Kaname Kuran ? LE Kaname Kuran ? Le pianiste ?

Le serveur ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de dire :

-Le pianiste ?  
-Oui.  
-Ce type est un génie.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Il a fini premier de sa classe durant toutes ses années d'étude à la Juilliard.  
-Vous le connaissez ?  
-De réputation.  
-Je vois…

Alors comme ça Kaien avait raison de ne dire que du bien de lui. Le personnage gagnait en substance. Un génie du piano à qui on avait coupé les ailes. Le serveur observa le blond quelques secondes et le trouva mignon. Takuma était songeur.

Zero s'éclipsa rapidement en voyant que ses clients ne touchaient pas à leur plat, semblant réfléchir à ses propos. Ils ne pourraient ainsi pas se plaindre que tout était froid par sa faute ! Qu'ils essaient pour voir…

Le jeune homme repassa derrière le comptoir et s'y appuya. Il laissa son esprit dériver durant quelques minutes. Inconsciemment, il se mit à taper sur le comptoir, en rythme avec la musique. Le jeune homme repensa à son audition pour la Juilliard quelques semaines plus tôt. Kaname Kuran faisait partie du jury et avait semblé apprécier sa performance. Dans les couloirs, on ne parlait que de lui et de ce que signifiait intégrer une académie aussi prestigieuse que la Juilliard. Peut-être seraient-ils le prochain génie à sortir de l'Académie, qui sait. Il faut bien rêver. Pourquoi son client blond affirmait-il l'avoir rencontré ?

L'attention du serveur fut bientôt attirée par un couple qui voulait une nouvelle bouteille de vin. Zero colla un sourire sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers le couple d'un pas souple.

Quand il repassa près de la table du groupe, ils avaient fini de manger et demandaient les additions. Shiki prit galamment celle de sa petite amie qui dit :

-J'ai de l'argent pour payer, Shiki. Je te rappelle que l'on fait le même travail.

Il sourit mais ne dit rien. Takuma se dit qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Peu bavards mais ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien. On aurait même dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Un couple assorti.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa facture : 16,88 $

Takuma tendit un billet de 20 dollars au serveur qui plongea la main dans son tablier pour lui rendre sa monnaie.

-Non. C'est très bien comme ça. Garde la monnaie.

Quand ils sortirent dehors, Takuma se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du restaurant. Zero était au comptoir, concentré sur son ordinateur, probablement en train d'imprimer une facture.

-Tu viens ?

Un peu plus loin, engoncé dans un trench-coat couleur chocolat au lait, Shiki l'appelait. À son bras, Rima avait sorti une boite de pocky de son sac à main et en offrait à Shiki.

Un taxi passa à toute vitesse et éclaboussa la jeune femme qui jeta un regard désolée à la boite de sucrerie. Tant pis. Elle en avait d'autres dans son sac à main. Elle les adorait mais pas au point de les manger trempés d'eau de pluie. Il avait plu un peu durant la journée.

-Chauffard, maugréa le blond.

Shiki ôta son manteau et le tendit à la jeune femme trempée. Elle enfila le vêtement avec reconnaissance.

Zero leva la tête et aperçut le groupe qui s'éloignait. Le blond était intriguant. Deux yeux verts comme les feuilles et un sourire séduisant.

Takuma laissa ses amis à quelques rues de chez lui. Ils promirent de se revoir quelques jours plus tard. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et monta les marches quatre à quatre, pressé d'aller se coucher.

Un mot l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine. L'écriture de sa mère s'y étalait en grosses lettres rondes.

_Mon chéri,__  
__Tu dois rappeler un jeune homme du nom de Kaname Kuran. Il a dit que ça concernait le concert du professeur Cross.__  
__Bonne nuit,__  
__Maman._

Le cœur du musicien rata un battement avant de s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Il devait téléphoner à Kaname Kuran ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Il n'était même un élève ou un professeur de l'établissement !

Et pour commencer… comment avait-il eu son numéro ? Kaien… le professeur devait le lui avoir donné, ce qui voulait dire qu'il appuyait le projet du Kuran, si projet il y avait mais pourquoi, autrement, lui aurait-il téléphoné ? Il n'était personne après tout ! On ne le connaissait pas dans le milieu de la musique. Il était un étudiant sans le sous, rien de plus.

L'admiration du serveur face au pianiste lui revint en mémoire. Le blond fixa le numéro quelques secondes, ayant presque peur qu'il s'efface ou le morde. Levant les yeux, il constata qu'il était près de 10 :00. Beaucoup trop tard pour téléphoner chez quelqu'un… et encore plus pour téléphoner chez quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas !

Le musicien prit le papier et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Demain matin. Il réglerait le tout le lendemain matin.

Takuma prit une douche rapide avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon. Il alluma la télévision et mit un film dans le lecteur de DVD. Il mit une serviette sur ses cheveux et les sécha en attendant que le film commence.

Un écran noir apparut bientôt suivi de montagnes. Une musique légère se fit entendre .La caméra montrait les cimes et les flancs de montagnes enneigées quand une voix d'homme brisa la sérénité du moment. Gandalf se battait contre le Balrog de Morgoth. Le Seigneur des anneaux : les deux tours.  
De la musique magnifique et des paysages à couper le souffle. Takuma sourit avant de se caler confortablement dans son fauteuil, oubliant rapidement le pianiste et le serveur.

Il oublia les évènements des derniers jours et se laissa porter par la magie du film.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	4. Brahms et Juilliard

Bonjour !

Un merci tout spécial à Harunoyume : merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements ! Ce chapitre est pour toi ! Merci infiniment.

Alors… quelques petites précisions avant de débuter :

Brahms : Johannes Brahms (né le 7 mai 1833 à Hambourg et mort le 3 avril 1897 à Vienne) est un compositeur, pianiste et chef d'orchestre allemand. Il est souvent considéré comme le successeur de Ludwig Van Beethoven.

Yamaha : marque d'instrument de musique. Instruments de qualité de fabrication japonaise.

Loft : appartement à aire ouverte. Seule la salle de bain possède une porte et des murs. La chambre etc. est à aire ouverte avec le reste du loft.

Central Park : Le plus grand parc de la ville de New-York. Le réservoir est son plus grand lac. Apprécié par les sportifs pour ses pistes de course, ses grands espaces gazonnés etc.

Anche : morceau de bois qu'on installe sur le bec d'un instrument à vent de la famille des vois. C'est la vibration de l'anche qui produit le son.

Ligature : retient l'anche en place sur le bec.

Bec : partie par laquelle le musicien souffle dans l'air dans son instrument.

Monter une clarinette : assembler ensemble toutes les parties de l'instrument (bec, anche, ligature, barillet, corps du haut, corps du bas et pavillon).

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ces quelques précisions vous aideront dans votre lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Brahms et Juilliard.

Une voix indéniablement masculine résonna de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-Oui ?

-Bonjour, monsieur Kuran.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait déjà ? Ah oui ! Pourquoi lui avait-il téléphoné la veille ?

-C'est Takuma Ichijou. Vous m'avez téléphoné hier soir…

-Ah oui, Takuma ! Tutoies-moi, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas si vieux.

Et l'homme éclata de rire.

-Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose. Avant de dire non ou d'objecter, laisse-moi énoncer ce que j'ai à te proposer. Je veux être certain que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. Tu connais Brahms ?

-Brahms ? Un peu…

-Alors tu sais sans doute qu'il a écrit deux sonates pour clarinette et piano ?

-Oui… mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Où veux-tu en venir, le reprit Kaname. J'en viens au fait que Kaien m'a demandé de jouer une pièce lors du concert et que j'aimerai faire l'une de ces sonates avec toi.

-Je ne crois pas que je sois capable de jouer un morceau pareil.

-Et moi je crois que si. J'aimerai au moins que tu essayes. Tu sais, cela ne t'engages à rien. Si tu crois toujours que tu n'es pas capable après avoir vu le morceau, je ne te forcerai pas à continuer. Je crois que ça pourrait être intéressant par contre. Je ne doute pas que tu sois capable de maîtriser le morceau d'ici le concert. J'aimerai jouer avec toi.

L'homme d'affaire verrait bien assez vite qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour interpréter un morceau avec lui. Mais après tout… pourquoi pas ? Il avait envie de jouer et puis l'expérience pourrait être intéressante. Oui, il pourrait peut-être essayer. Ce serait pour le plaisir et puis… l'occasion pour lui de jouer avec un professionnel ne se représenterait peut-être pas.

-…Je veux bien essayer. Mais je n'ai pas d'instrument.

-Va en emprunter un à l'école. Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin : anches etc. J'avertirai Kaien. Est-ce que tu serais libre demain soir ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais que tu me rejoignes chez moi.

-Chez vous ? s'étonna Takuma.

-Oui.

Kaname lui donna l'adresse avant de raccrocher, devant se rendre à une réunion d'affaires.

Un peu sonné, Takuma raccrocha et se dit que c'était un peu étonnant que le diplômé de la Juilliard veuille absolument jouer avec lui. Peut-être que c'était Kaien qui le lui avait demandé. Oui, peut-être, à moins que ce ne soit de sa propre initiative…mais pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

Quand le blond passa à l'école plus tard ce jour-là, le professeur Cross l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Je suis content que tu aies accepté la proposition de Kaname !

-Vous êtes déjà au courant ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Kaname m'a tout de suite téléphoné pour me dire que tu passerais !

L'homme s'approcha d'une armoire fermée à clé qu'il débarra avant d'en sortir un boitier noir et brillant.

-Tiens. Je te prête la clarinette en bois de l'école. J'aimerai que tu t'en serves et que tu t'amuses. Kaname ne te mangera pas et je crois que tout va très bien se passer.

-Mais je ne peux pas… tenta de protester Takuma.

-Tu la prends et tu dis merci.

Kaien lui lança un sourire étincelant. Il avait presque l'air diabolique ainsi. Son sourire était trop blanc et trop…radieux. Comme s'il y avait une arrière pensée derrière son geste comme si... comme si quoi en fait ? _Tu es parano_, se dit Takuma.

-Merci, dit finalement Takuma.

Une élève s'approcha en silence des deux hommes et interpella le professeur :

-Professeur Cross ! Nous avons besoin d'aide avec une partition.

Kaien lui sourit avant de s'excuser auprès de Takuma.

-Désolé mais le devoir m'appelle ! Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et entra dans le bureau de l'homme afin de prendre un bec, une ligature et quelques anches. Il rangea le tout dans le boitier avant de sortir de la classe. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle avant de s'éloigner. Kaien était penché sur une partition avec quelques élèves et battait la mesure tout en chantant le rythme. Ce qu'il avait aimé ces instants de complicité !

La chimie était souvent très intense dans un orchestre et il avait adoré ces moments. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place dans l'univers, que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Un orchestre est souvent comme une famille. Tous prennent soin des autres. Tout le monde y a sa place et son utilité.

Mais la réalité rattrape souvent le rêve. Son rêve avait éclaté de façon définitivement le jour où ses parents lui avait fait comprendre que la musique ne lui donnerait rien, qu'il ne gagnerait pas bien sa vie et qu'il finirait sur l'aide sociale. Après moult discussions houleuses, Takuma s'était rangé à leur avis sous les yeux d'un Kaien désolé mais pourtant impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider malgré le fait qu'il trouvait désolant de voir la scène musicale privée d'un si grand talent. Si seulement… si seulement il avait eu les moyens de réaliser son rêve !

Le lendemain, c'est les mains moites et légèrement angoissé que Takuma se présenta au loft de Kaname. Celui-ci avait la vue sur Central Park. Il avait définitivement beaucoup d'argent pour pouvoir s'offrir un appartement situé à cet endroit, les lofts dans cette partie de New-York pouvant atteindre les 2 millions de dollars.

Il était 19 heures. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, jetant des éclats orangés sur le Réservoir, le plus grand lac de Central Park. Les ombres s'allongeant, les sportifs regagnaient peu à peu leur domicile.

Le blond vérifia plusieurs fois l'adresse qu'il avait écrite et celle sur le bâtiment avant d'entrer dans le hall. Les tuiles du plancher étaient luisantes de propreté et l'ensemble respirait le luxe. Takuma prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au 3e étage de l'imposant édifice de pierre grise. Les couloirs étaient brillement éclairés et accueillant. Une épaisse moquette rouge lie-de-vin couvrait le sol. Les murs étaient d'une belle couleur crème et le tout respirait la chaleur. Bref, le tout était acceuillant.

Une fois parvenu à l'étage qu'il avait demandé, Takuma sortit de la cage d'ascenseur et trouva sans mal l'appartement du pianiste. Il sonna mais on ne répondit pas tout de suite. S'était-il trompé de jour ou d'adresse ?

Kaname ouvrit finalement la porte et sourit en voyant qui se trouvait devant.

-Bonsoir. Pardon, je répétais. J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? J'étais assez concentré et j'ai cru avoir mal entendu.

-Non non. Je viens d'arriver.

L'homme d'affaire était chez lui après tout ! Libre à lui de répondre à la porte ou pas !

-Entre.

Kaname s'éloigna de la porte et laissa le blond entrer dans son loft. Takuma remarqua alors que son hôte portait un col roulé noir et un jean's pâle. On devinait sans mal que les vêtements étaient de bonne facture mais, habillé ainsi, Kaname semblait beaucoup plus jeune et plus accessible, plus décontracté. Envolé l'homme en veston cravate, le directeur de compagnie.

Dans un coin du loft trônait un énorme piano à queue de marque Yamaha. Un escalier en colimaçon menait à un palier où devait se trouver le lit de l'homme ainsi que sa penderie. L'étage inférieur était occupé par la cuisine, le coin salon, un espace de travail et le piano. Le tout était à espace ouvert et dégageait une impression de chaleur, de chez soi. Seule la salle de bain était fermée. Tout le côté sud de l'appartement, celui situé face à Central Park, était fait de fenêtres. On avait donc une vue imprenable sur le parc.

Kaname s'assied derrière le piano pendant que Takuma jetait un coup d'œil à l'appartement. Le raclement du banc sur le sol attira l'attention du blond qui s'approcha du piano sur un signe du prodige.

-Mets tes affaires sur la table du salon et viens t'installer.

Il lui désigna d'un mouvement de la main une chaise et un lutrin. Sur celui-ci, une partition de plusieurs feuillets attendait sagement qu'on la feuillette.

Pendant que Takuma montait son instrument, Kaname se mit à jouer. Les premiers accords résonnèrent dans la pièce, surprenant le blond. Celui-ci arrêta de monter son instrument quelques secondes, le temps de jeter un coup d'œil vers le piano.

Takuma s'approcha timidement et prit place. Il attendit que l'homme arrête de jouer avant de feuilleter ses partitions de peur de le déconcentrer avec le bruit des feuilles qu'on tourne. Sur le dessus était écrit à l'encre noire : _Johannes Brahms, Sonate en mi pour piano et clarinette, opéra 120, mouvement 1._

-Je suis convaincu que tu vas bien t'en tirer, dit le brun avec un sourire. Prends le temps de te réchauffer. Je vais aller chercher des bouteilles d'eau.

-On ne dérangera pas les voisins ?

-Non. Tout est insonorisé. Je pourrais marteler mon piano avec un marteau qu'ils n'entendraient absolument rien.

Takuma porta finalement le bec à sa bouche et commença une série de gamme. Do, mi bémol, fa, sol …

Kaname sourit en écoutant le plus jeune. Il jouait divinement sans même s'en rendre compte. Son son était juste et son jeu déjà très développé. Il avait tout appris par lui-même selon le professeur Cross et c'était assez étonnant en le voyant et en l'entendant. On aurait cru sans problème avoir affaire à un professionnel… et non à un amateur issu d'une école secondaire du Queens et d'une famille ayant des difficultés financières ! Un génie, rien de moins.

Si ses parents avaient eu de l'argent, Kaname ne doutait pas qu'il aurait déjà terminé ses études et que plusieurs orchestres se presseraient aux portes pour l'accueillir dans leurs rangs. On s'arrachait les génies. Pourquoi aurait-il fait exception ? Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela.

-Tu es prêt à faire un essai ?

-Oui.

-Du début s'il te plait. 1 2 3 4.

Les premières notes de clarinette résonnèrent timidement dans la grande pièce. Les doigts du blond glissèrent sur les clés tellement il avait les mains moites. Une fausse note résonna dans la pièce. Son cœur battait la chamade. Et s'il se rendait ridicule ? Il posa son instrument sur ses genoux et se mit à fixer la partition. _Respire et calme-toi._

Le piano cessa d'émettre un son. Kaname détacha ses mains du clavier et se tourna afin de regarder Takuma. Celui-ci avait aussi arrêté de jouer, quelques mesures seulement après avoir commencé.

-Tu es nerveux ?

- Un peu, admit l'étudiant.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Ça commençait très bien pourtant. Tiens, je vais te faire écouter le morceau. Peut-être que ça te mettra plus à l'aise.

Le brun se leva et alluma la chaine stéréo dans laquelle il introduisit un cd. Après un instant de flottement, le son d'une clarinette résonna dans la pièce. Takuma fixa ses yeux sur sa partition et se mit à la lire tout en écoutant l'enregistrement. Il se mit à fredonner les notes. Le stress s'envolait. _Respire, focus-toi sur la musique._

Quand l'enregistrement prit fin, Kaname se rassit derrière le piano et entama les premières mesures. À la mesure 10, Takuma joignit la voix de sa clarinette à celle du piano…

Les projecteurs étaient éblouissants et le public avait commencé à murmurer en voyant qu'un grand piano à queue avait été avancé sur la scène. Kaname jeta un coup d'œil à Takuma. Celui-ci semblait légèrement angoissé. L'étudiant remarqua que le pianiste semblait très à l'aise et que le stress ne l'atteignait pas. Il avait aussi fière allure dans un complet noir assorti à une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir.

-Pour mon plus grand plaisir, j'ai ce soir l'honneur de vous présenter monsieur Kaname Kuran, l'homme qui a permis au programme de musique de cette école de survivre. C'est grâce à lui que vos enfants ont pu vous présenter ce concert de fin d'année. Kaname est diplômé de la Juilliard School of Art en piano et l'actuel vice-président de Kuran international, qui fait dans l'import-export de produits en tout genre. J'ai demandé à Kaname de nous interpréter ce soir un morceau et c'est avec joie qu'il a accepté de le faire. Mais il ne sera pas seul sur scène ce soir. Un ancien étudiant de cette école, Takuma Ichijou, a accepté de se joindre à lui.

Voici le premier mouvement de la sonate en mi de Johannes Brahms tirée de l'opéra 120. Voici, au piano, Kaname Kuran et, à la clarinette, Takuma Ichijou !

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent sur scène et s'inclinèrent avant de prendre place sous les applaudissements de la foule. Le blond resserra nerveusement la vis de la ligature retenant son anche en place sur le bec de son instrument.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant que Takuma ne fasse résonner le premier accord. _Complicité_. Kaname sourit. Le blond avait gagné en assurance et cela serait assurément l'une de leurs plus belles interprétations des dernières semaines.

Quelques personnes se mirent à murmurer dans la salle, pointant du doigt les deux musiciens, semblant discuter vivement. Des spectateurs autour d'eux leur demandèrent de bien vouloir se taire mais ils ne voulurent rien entendre. À mesure que la pièce avançait, leur discussion devenait de plus en plus animée.

Ils tombèrent finalement d'accord.

Le sourire de Kaname s'élargissait de minutes en minutes, ayant remarqué le manège des trois hommes qu'il avait personnellement invité à venir assister au concert. Cela ne pouvait être que bon signe.

La dernière note resta suspendue dans l'air quelques secondes avant que les applaudissements de la foule ne se fassent entendre. Plusieurs spectateurs se levèrent et le reste de la salle suivit le mouvement. Ovation debout. Certes, plusieurs ne connaissaient pas vraiment la musique mais ils n'avaient pu qu'être touchés par ce qu'ils avaient entendu. La musique avait su parler à leur âme.

Kaname se tourna vers Takuma et le força à s'avancer vers le bord de la scène. Ils s'inclinèrent tous deux. Le blond était fier de l'exploit accompli et Kaname certain que ce qu'il avait envisagé surviendrait. Oui, c'était une belle soirée.

Derrière le rideau, Kaien souriait. _Divin_. Le jeune Ichijou avait de quoi être fier.

Le professeur s'avança à nouveau sur scène et présenta à nouveau les deux hommes. Kaien se mit lui aussi à applaudir, un énorme sourire ornant son visage fatigué. Il avait bien fait de demander à Kaname de jouer une pièce lors du concert. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Takuma se joigne à lui mais cela avait été pour le mieux. L'enthousiasme était général.

Les applaudissements moururent et les lumières furent rallumées. Les trois hommes en complet s'avancèrent vers la scène et attirèrent l'attention de Kaname qui félicitait Takuma.

-Monsieur Kuran… nous présenteriez-vous ce jeune homme ?

Kaname posa une main sur l'épaule de Takuma, en pleine discussion avec le professeur Cross.

-Takuma… j'aimerai te présenter quelques personnes si tu le veux bien.

Le brun fit descendre le jeune homme de la scène afin d'être au même niveau que les trois hommes.

-Je te présente Messieurs Williams, Carter et Phillips. Ils sont tous trois membres du comité de sélection de la Juilliard et sont ici sur mon invitation.

-La Julliard school of art ?

-Oui, répondit Williams, un homme rondelet et à l'épaisse chevelure blanche. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de malice derrière ses lunettes. Nous aimerions que vous intégriez les rangs de notre école au prochain semestre.

Le blond se figea et ouvrit grand les yeux. Son sourire se fanât.

-C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Je ne peux pas accepter.

Takuma tourna les talons. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient. C'était impossible. Pas après qu'il ait abandonné tout espoir. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'accepter leur offre de toute manière.

Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter.

Kaname tenta de le rattraper mais il se déroba quand il tenta de mettre une main sur son épaule.

La main du pianiste se referma sur le vide. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'il avait probablement blessé le jeune homme en agissant ainsi, à son insu. Il devait rattraper le coup.

Le brun regagna l'amphithéâtre et dit aux trois hommes :

-Je lui parlerai. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition et vous l'avez surpris. Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur.

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête avant de prendre congé. Kaien jeta un regard soucieux à Kaname. Il était lui aussi responsable du désarroi du jeune homme, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait ce qui se tramait. Il avait cru que le jeune homme serait content de la proposition, car il n'avait jamais douté qu'il impressionnerait les membres du comité, mais c'était, visiblement tout le contraire qui s'était produit. Il avait l'air furieux.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	5. Conversations et souvenirs

Bonjour !

Encore moi et encore quelques petites explications ^^ mais avant… réponse aux anonymes ou dans ce cas-ci à l'anonyme.

Weesby : Merci pour ta review.  Je suis vraiment contente que mon style te plaise et que tu passes de bons moments à lire mes textes ! C'est vraiment gratifiant pour un auteur. Merci de me lire et j'espère que cette lecture-ci te sera aussi agréable !

La momie : _**La Momie**_ (_The Mummy_) est un film fantastique et d'aventure américain sorti en 1999, écrit et réalisé par Stephen Sommers. Ce film met en vedette Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, John Hannah et plusieurs autres. Il raconte les aventures de Rick O'Connell et cie qui réveillent par accident une momie, Imhotep, au cours de recherche dans la cité d'Amhunaptra.

Écouvillon : Pour une clarinette, un écouvillon est un linge, souvent en coton, qui sert à nettoyer l'instrument. C'est un carré de coton relié à une corde au bout de laquelle se trouve un poids. On le passe par le pavillon et on le ressort par le baril, en ayant enlevé le bec, qu'on nettoiera à part.

Cheminées de clarinette : tube de métal à l'intérieur de l'instrument. Ils sont la prolongation des trous de la clarinette.

Chapitre 5 :

L'écouvillon resta coincé dans la clarinette, ce qui mit encore plus Takuma en colère. Il tira plus fort sur la corde.

-Ne la brise donc pas, Takuma. Elle ne t'a rien fait. Tu vas tordre une cheminée si tu continues à tirer aussi fort.

Sur le pas de la porte, Kaien l'observait. Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse et avait ôté ses lunettes. Il avait l'air plus autoritaire ainsi. Ses sourcils froncés accentuaient cette impression d'autorité.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant en colère ?

-Parce que tout était planifié. Je ne peux pas intégrer une école et vous le savez. Je suis certain que vous étiez au courant.

L'homme ne répondit pas, ce qui était une réponse en soi, un aveu.

Takuma rangea l'instrument dans son caisson après avoir retiré l'écouvillon et quitta la pièce. Il enfila rapidement son manteau et prit la direction de la sortie.

Plusieurs personnes vinrent le féliciter en le croisant. Il serra poliment leurs mains en souriant mais passa bien vite son chemin. L'homme d'affaire tenterait surement de lui parler et ça il ne le voulait pas. La colère due à la surprise avait pris le dessus, obscurcissant ses capacités de raisonnement.

Ils avaient passé de très bons moments ensemble dans les dernières semaines mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de tenter de modifier sa vie. Kaname n'avait aucun droit sur lui et sur son existence.

Il ne pouvait pas intégrer une école. Il n'avait pas les moyens financiers de le faire et il le savait. C'était presque cruel de lui faire ainsi miroiter cette possibilité. Si proche et pourtant si inatteignable… Surprise mêlée de douleur et de chagrin. Il pensait avoir mis un trait sur tout cela, sur son rêve de faire carrière en musique. Colère face à lui-même. Ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire aussi mal. Ça n'aurait rien dû lui faire qu'on lui propose d'intégrer la Juilliard car son rêve était mort… non ?

Takuma sortit à l'air libre et leva les yeux vers le ciel. On voyait légèrement les étoiles malgré la pollution visuelle due aux voitures et aux lumières de la ville. Une sonnerie retentit, faisant sursauter le blond.

Tâtant ses poches, il constata que c'était son téléphone. L'écran s'était illuminé et indiquait : Senri Shiki. L'étudiant ouvrit le rabat d'un coup de pouce.

-Oui ?

-Bonsoir Takuma. Ça c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, merci.

-Tu avais l'intention d'aller dormir ?

-Non, pas tout de suite, pourquoi ?

-Je viens de louer des films et je me demandais si tu voulais venir chez moi. Rima et moi partons dans quelques jours.

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et aperçut la haute silhouette de Kaname.

-Je veux bien. Je vais me changer et j'arrive.

-Ok.

Le blond referma son téléphone, le mit dans ses poches et prit rapidement la direction de chez lui.

Sa clé tourna sans bruit dans la serrure. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il connaissait l'emplacement de tous les meubles et celui du couloir.

L'étudiant referma doucement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui avant d'allumer le plafonnier. Takuma jeta sa veste sur son lit avec son nœud papillon. Il rangea ses chaussures dans leur boite et s'étira. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir les épaules tellement tendues qu'elles allaient casser s'il s'étirait trop.

Le clarinettiste prit ensuite quelques affaires et alla prendre une douche rapide. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides quand il arriva chez Shiki.

-Bonsoir, dit celui-ci en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonsoir.

Le blond sourit en voyant que Senri fixait ses cheveux.

-Tu sais que tu vas attraper la mort à faire ça ?

-Non, mais je promets de faire attention, maman.

Takuma éclata de rire et Senri sourit. Leur relation était toujours aussi naturelle, aussi détendue depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Il avait eu de la chance que leur amitié survive à leur rupture. Senri était heureux avec Rima et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Ta mère est là ? demanda l'étudiant en se déchaussant.

-Elle dort.

-Je vois.

La mère du jeune homme avait toujours été de santé fragile et d'état mental précaire. Les médicaments l'assommaient la plupart du temps ce qui n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Takuma la connaissait peu même s'il était sorti avec son fils durant un an. Mme Shiki, une ancienne actrice, était presqu'un fantôme dans le grand appartement qu'elle partageait avec son fils.

Les deux jeunes hommes gagnèrent le salon où ils s'installèrent.

-Tu as l'air contrarié.

-Un peu. Kaname s'est arrangé pour que des professeurs de la Juilliard soient là ce soir. On m'a proposé une place et j'ai dit non.

-Quoi ?

Shiki avait haussé un sourcil et tourné la tête vers lui. Takuma sourit amèrement avant de répondre :

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas les moyens et je ne veux pas contracter un prêt en ne sachant pas si je réussirai à le rembourser.

Shiki ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire qu'y calmerait son ami, qui calmerait tant son chagrin que sa colère.

Le mannequin se leva et mit un disque dans le lecteur de DVD. Il alla aussi chercher des croustilles et quelque chose à boire avant de se rasseoir.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Takuma en fixant l'écran.

-La momie.

À l'écran, des oiseaux criaient alors que le soleil couchant illuminait la pyramide de Khéops ainsi que le plateau de Gizeh. Thèbes, la cité des vivants, joyau de la couronne de Séthi 1er. Le domaine d'Imhotep, grand prêtre de Pharaon et gardien du royaume des morts…

Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé. Inconsciemment, Takuma s'allongea un peu et se pencha vers Senri. Sa tête se retrouva sur l'épaule de celui-ci qui ne dit rien. C'était presque comme avant.

-Tu lui en veux ? demanda Shiki en continuant à fixer l'écran.

-Oui.

Le blond hésita à poursuivre.

-Je crois que j'ai réagi un peu fortement. Il a voulu bien faire j'imagine.

Les images défilaient devant ses yeux mais il ne les voyait pas. Il repensait aux dernières semaines passées en compagnie de Kaname. À l'écran, Rick O'Connell criait de faire feu. Plusieurs medjais s'écroulèrent sur le sol, eux ou leurs chevaux touchés par les balles de fusil.

Tout s'était bien passé. Ils avaient passé plusieurs soirées à répéter dans l'appartement du pianiste.

Un soir, Kaname avait même commandé des repas chinois. L'odeur avait assailli ses narines dès qu'il était entré.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avait demandé Takuma en ôtant ses souliers.

-Du chinois. Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim. Je sais que tu arrives de la boutique et je doute que tu aies mangé.

-Merci c'est gentil mais…

-C'est moi qui invite et c'est impoli de refuser.

Kaname avait souri avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à la table qui trônait dans un coin. Le couvert était monté pour deux.

Ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres au cour du repas comme du concert qui approchait à grands pas. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et Kaname un hôte irréprochable.

-Tes parents vont venir ? avait demandé le pianiste.

-Je ne crois pas. Ils ne voudraient pas m'encourager à m'accrocher à la musique.

Le brun lui avait jeté un regard interrogateur.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, répondit Takuma à la question silencieuse. Il ne voulait pas en parler avec le pianiste. C'était trop personnel.

-Comme tu veux.

Kaname avait refusé qu'il l'aide à ramasser les reliefs du repas une fois qu'ils eurent terminé en prétextant qu'il était un invité et que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

Takuma avait jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire malgré l'interdiction de Kaname.

Il avait pour la première fois remarqué une photo sur le comptoir. S'approchant, Takuma l'avait prise dans ses mains. Y figurait un Kaname souriant enlaçant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et portant une robe d'été blanche ornée de petites fleurs blanches. La photo avait été prise dans un parc, probablement Central Park. Était-ce la petite amie de Kaname ?

-C'est Yuuki, ma petite sœur.

Takuma sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'homme lui parle de la photo, et encore moins à ce qu'il le surprenne. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait surprendre à commettre un acte mauvais. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la photo en constatant que le fait qu'il ait pris la photo ne semblait pas contrarier Kaname. C'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, on décelait une ressemblance entre les deux individus sur la photo. Ils avaient la même peau d'albâtre, les mêmes yeux bruns…

-Je suis étonné que tu ne l'aies pas encore rencontrée car normalement elle passe beaucoup de temps chez moi. Elle s'ennuie chez nos parents. Ils sont un couple très uni alors ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble… et en ont un peu moins pour elle.

Kaname s'était ensuite fait silencieux. Il fixait la photo, l'air songeur. Il n'avait rien dit de plus avant de prendre la photo des mains du blond pour la reposer sur le comptoir.

-Nous devrions aller répéter.

Le pianiste sourit au blond avant de s'asseoir au piano. Takuma l'avait suivi en se disant que c'était rare que l'homme parle un peu de lui ou de quelque chose le concernant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Takuma avait rencontré Yuuki. C'était elle qui avait ouvert la porte lorsqu'il avait sonné.

-Bonsoir ! Tu es Takuma ?

-Oui.

-Entre ! Mon frère sera un peu en retard. Il a été retenu par un client.

La jeune femme était souriante et chaleureuse. Takuma s'était tout de suite senti à l'aise avec elle. Elle était entrée dans l'appartement d'un pas léger tel un lutin ou un elfe. Ses longs cheveux étaient soulevés par la brise provenant d'une fenêtre ouverte, donnant l'impression quelle ne touchait pas le sol.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? avait proposé la jeune femme, le nez dans le réfrigérateur.

-Je veux bien.

Lorsque Kaname était enfin arrivé, il avait trouvé les deux jeunes gens en train de discuter autour d'un verre de limonade.

-Pardon pour le retard. Un client difficile m'a retenu.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Takuma avait souri, pas le moins du monde énervé.

Le téléphone avait alors sonné. C'était Juri, la mère de Kaname et Yuuki. Celle-ci voulait que la jeune femme regagne le domicile familial.

-Bonne soirée !

Yuuki s'était ensuite éclipsé avec un sourire entendu à l'intention de son frère. Takuma l'avait saluée en ne remarquant pas le sourire en coin que Kaname avait renvoyé à sa sœur.

Le blond avait ensuite jeté un coup d'œil à Kaname qui avait retiré sa veste et sa cravate. Il les avait négligemment posées sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Et si nous répétions maintenant que ma sœur est partie ?

Takuma avait souri avant d'acquiescer.

En y repensant bien, le clarinettiste réalisait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre raison d'être en colère contre Kaname. Il en voulait à Kaname seulement parce qu'il avait invité trois professeurs de la Juilliard au concert.

Lorsque le film prit fin, l'étudiant avait décidé d'aller voir le pianiste afin de s'excuser. Il n'avait pas mérité sa colère. Il irait le voir aussi tôt qu'il le pourrait le lendemain.

Regardant l'heure, il réalisa qu'il était près de 01:30 du matin. Shiki lui proposa de rester dormir et Takuma accepta avec reconnaissance.

Le lendemain, quand il rentra enfin chez lui après sa journée de travail au magasin, sa mère vint l'accueillir. Elle lui sourit et lui dit en l'entrainant vers le salon :

-Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu te voir.

Takuma haussa un sourcil interrogatif mais sa mère ne dit rien de plus.

Dans le salon, Kaname était en train de discuter avec le père du jeune homme, un chéquier dans les mains.

-Ahh, Takuma ! Viens t'asseoir, dit son père en lui désignant la seconde place sur le canapé, près de lui.

-Monsieur Kuran nous a appris que tu avais été approché par des gens de la Juilliard et nous affirme qu'il est convaincu que tu peux réussir en musique.

-Je m'engage à payer toutes tes dépenses scolaires, ainsi qu'à donner, en totalité à tes parents, le montant qu'ils ont investi dans tes études en économie.

Le cœur du blond battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il s'était figé, ne sachant comme réagir. Quoi ? Il était endormi, c'est ça ? Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Comment devait-il réagir ?

-Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

-Pas du tout.

L'homme d'affaire secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je crois en toi.

-Et si je ne réussis pas ? Il n'y a aucune assurance que je réussisse. Ce ne sont que des mots. Qui dit que je réussirai ?

-Alors je paierais pour n'importe quelle formation que tu voudrais suivre mais je doute que cela se produise. Je suis certain que tu peux réussir à percer en musique. Je crois en toi et en ton talent.

-Ça revient presque à m'acheter finalement.

Takuma fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui tremblaient. Il respira profondément, s'interdisant d'élever le ton. Il essayait encore de prendre le contrôle de sa vie ! Mais… il avait marqué un point. Il avait réussi, dans les dernières semaines, à lui rappeler à quel point il aimait la musique et comment cela lui manquait.

Le pianiste secoua encore la tête, voyant que l'étudiant ne comprenait pas bien le fond de sa pensée.

-Non. Je veux te donner les moyens de réaliser ton rêve. Je veux te voir réussir, te voir triompher… ce que je n'ai pu faire, mon père m'ayant poussé à intégrer la compagnie familiale.

-Et vous êtes d'accord ? demanda Takuma à ses parents. Ce n'est pas pour l'argent n'est-ce pas ?

Takuma fixa son père dans les yeux en disant ces mots.

-Takuma Ichijou ! Je ne te permets pas de dire une chose pareille ! s'exclama sa mère.

Celle-ci était maintenant rouge de colère. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à son fils.

-Pardon.

Takuma baissa la tête, regrettant déjà ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas mettre sa mère en colère mais il y avait de quoi être surpris, non ? Quelques mois plus tôt encore ils lui auraient dit de s'enlever l'idée de la tête, d'oublier la musique.

-Si cela peut te rendre heureux alors je suis d'accord. Mr Kuran a … des moyens que nous n'avons pas pour te rendre heureux. Nous savons, ton père et moi, que cela t'a été douloureux d'arrêter la musique et nous ne t'avons pas forcé à faire un choix pour te rendre malheureux. Mr Kuran nous a montré une vidéo du concert et… je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi rayonnant. On ne peut que se réjouir pour toi de cette opportunité qui t'es offerte, mon chéri. Oui, au début nous avons été surpris mais… je veux croire que tu réussiras, croire que tu seras heureux.

Sa mère avait repris un ton posé et posait un regard aimant sur son fils. Elle enlaça les épaules du jeune homme et Takuma lui rendit son étreinte. Les propos de sa mère le touchaient beaucoup.

-Je sais que vous ne voulez que mon bonheur.

Le pianiste jeta un coup d'œil attendrit sur la mère et le fils.

-J'ai fait rédiger un contrat qui m'oblige à respecter toutes les conditions que nous venons d'énumérer. La seule chose qui t'es demandée c'est de terminer le cursus, à moins que tu ne te blesses sévèrement ou qu'une maladie t'en empêche, auquel cas je m'assurerai que tu sois bien soigné.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kaname lui tendit une feuille qu'il avait sortie d'un petit attaché-caisse.

-Il ne manque que ta signature, Takuma.

Fini les tracas financiers, fini les nuits d'angoisse pour ses parents, fini les remords face à la situation financière de ses parents. Fini. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se dit que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il ne réalisait pas tout à fait ce qui se passait, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui assistait à la scène. La Juilliard…

Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front quand il apposa sa signature sur le document. Mr Ichijou ne dit rien mais son regard soulagé en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'il ressentait. Kaname était arrivé au bon moment. Ainsi, Takuma n'aurait pas à annoncer à ses parents qu'il arrêtait ses études et ils auraient les moyens de vivre un peu mieux. Soulagement.

Le bonheur et l'incrédulité étouffaient le jeune blond. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'une chose pareille lui arrive un jour.

-Merci.

S'il n'y avait pas eu de témoins, Takuma se serait surement levé pour faire une `` danse de la joie``. À moins de remercier personnellement le brun en lui donnant le baiser de sa vie... Des lèvres aux plis sensuels et pleines... Il fixa le visage de l'homme durant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère qui pleurait de joie en disant qu'elle avait toujours voulu qu'il réalise son rêve. Takuma ferma les yeux et sourit en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

-Merci.

Kaname sourit avant de prendre congé. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'arrêta afin de poser un dernier regard sur la porte de l'appartement. Takuma Ichijou…

La voix de Yuuki résonna dans sa tête :

-Ne l'effraye pas en lui sautant dessus ! Je l'aime bien et j'ai bien vu que j'étais de trop l'autre jour.

Kaname se dit que c'était le jeune homme qui avait bien failli se jeter sur lui. Son regard insistant ne lui avait pas échappé. Regard de feu, aussi brûlant que les feux d'un volcan. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire…

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	6. Boutique et aéroport

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite par ce beau jeudi ensoleillé ! (Ensoleillé chez moi en tout cas !) Merci de suivre cette fic qui me tient beaucoup à cœur.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me remets à Coeur d'ange. Elle n'est pas abandonnée.

Réponses aux anonymes :

Supy : Oui, tout remarche ^^ Si je te donne le goût de faire de la musique, c'est tant mieux ! Ça veut dire que l'émotion passe.

Weesby : Je réponds toujours à tout le monde ! Oui, il va réapparaitre. Pour le couple, je ne dirais rien. Vous verrez… Merci pour ton comm' !

Yume-chan : Ta citation est superbe ! Tu as lu 3 fois ? Wow ! Ça se lit comme une mélodie ? Franchement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je ne croyais pas réussir à charmer les gens. Je fais de mon mieux pour maitriser les personnages ce qui, comme tu l'as dit, n'est pas toujours facile. Oui, je connais bel et bien le sujet ^^ Levons le voile ! Je suis moi-même musicienne et clarinettiste (amateur). Oui, méfions-nous des Kaname qui dorment lol Merci pour ta review !

Harunoyume : Merci de suivre cette fic et merci, encore une fois, pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite ^^

J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Bonne journée !

Note :

Instrument en bois : Le bois procure un son plus chaleureux, plus rond, plus juste.

Bois de grenadille : bois utilisé pour faire des instruments de musique. bois brun foncé qui a l'air noir s'il n'est pas éclairé directement. À ne pas confondre avec l'ébène. La coupe de l'ébène est maintenant interdite.

Chapitre 6 :

2 jours plus tard.

C'était une belle journée. Le soleil était radieux et la température avoisinait les 22 degrés. L'été était aux portes des habitants de New-York. Il était 9:45 du matin. Kaname avait téléphoné une heure plus tôt à Takuma pour lui dire qu'il passerait le prendre pour aller lui acheter un instrument. Le blond n'avait pas eu l'occasion de protester puisque le pianiste avait raccroché en lui disant qu'il serait chez lui dans une vingtaine de minutes. Il devait se douter qu'il allait protester.

Comme convenu, vingt minutes plus tard, Kaname frappait à la porte. Takuma sortit de l'appartement et verrouilla derrière lui. Quand il sortit à l'extérieur, le blond aperçut la voiture de l'homme d'affaire. Une Audi… et bien dis donc. Certains pouvaient se permettre du luxe. Le brun lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans la voiture en souriant face à la tête que tirait Takuma. Il était assez impressionné.

10 minutes plus tard, Kaname se garait dans une petite rue et entrainait le blond vers une boutique de musique.

Takuma s'arrêta sur le seuil de la boutique, mal à l'aise.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda Kaname.

-Je louerai un instrument. Je ne peux pas accepter.

-Et moi je te dis que oui. Si tu n'entres pas, je choisis pour toi !

Et le brun entra dans la boutique. Takuma soupira avant de l'y suivre. En entrant, il bouscula un jeune homme qui sortait. Levant les yeux, il reconnut Zero, le serveur du Sotto Voce. Ses achats tombèrent sur le sol.

-Pardon.

-Ça va, dit Zero en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'allait pas l'engueuler pour ça, si ? De toute façon, il ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait, concentré à lire une partition.

-Je vais t'aider à tout ramasser.

Le blond se pencha pour ramasser du papier de musique. Lorsqu'il voulut ramasser une paire de baguette de percussion, sa main se referma sur celle de Zero. Surprise. Contact. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant que Takuma ne retire sa main, légèrement gêné.

-Désolé.

-La prochaine fois, regarde où tu vas.

-Oui, je ferais attention.

Zero se releva et s'éloigna rapidement. La tête du jeune homme lui disait quelque chose. De grands yeux verts et des cheveux couleur de miel. Quand il se retourna, un homme brun se tenait près du blond et l'entrainait dans la boutique. Tiens, il ressemblait drôlement à Kaname Kuran… Son client de quelques semaines plus tôt ! Ahh…Il n'aurait pas cru le recroiser un jour et certainement pas en compagnie du pianiste ! Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Le percussionniste s'éloigna rapidement.

Dans la boutique, Takuma s'arrêta net, stupéfait par le choix qui s'offrait à lui. Sur le mur derrière la caisse étaient alignés des instruments et une bonne part d'entre eux se révélaient être des clarinettes. Kaname expliqua rapidement à une jeune vendeuse ce qu'il voulait. Elle lui conseilla aussitôt une clarinette de marque Yamaha, modèle 450. C'était un modèle semi-professionnel en bois de grenadille.

-C'est un modèle parfait pour les étudiants. Le son est beaucoup plus juste qu'avec un instrument en plastique et les clés fonctionnent facilement. Elles sont faites de telle façon que l'instrument est ergonomique, rendant l'interprétation beaucoup plus facile pour le musicien.

Kaname jeta un regard critique à l'instrument que la jeune femme désignait au mur avant d'acquiescer. Takuma semblait fasciné.

-Est-ce qu'il peut l'essayer ?

-Mais bien sûr !

La jeune femme sortit un étui de sous le comptoir et le tendit à un Takuma un peu hébété. Il allait vraiment avoir son propre instrument ? Elle lui fit signe avec un sourire de la suivre vers un petit local dans un coin du magasin. La vendeuse débarra le local occupé par une chaise et un lutrin. L'éclairage était éblouissant. Takuma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en entrant.

-Je vais aller te chercher des anches, je reviens.

Quand la vendeuse revint, elle donna au blond quelques pièces en plus des anches qu'elle avait promises.

-Essaye-la et viens me dire ce que tu en penses.

La jeune femme tourna ensuite les talons et ferma la porte derrière elle. Seul le léger bourdonnement du fluorescent se faisait entendre dans la petite pièce. Takuma posa le boitier sur le sol et monta rapidement le petit instrument. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il coucha l'instrument sur ses genoux afin de pouvoir feuilletter les partitions à deux mains. Il sourit en voyant ce qu'elle lui avait apporté : un cahier de gammes et d'exercices ainsi que quelques pièces comme le ``Canon de Pachelbel``. Il avait là tout ce qu'il faut pour tester la sonorité de l'instrument. Rien de bien compliqué mais ce n'était pas le but de l'exercice. Il devait avant tout voir si l'instrument lui convenait alors des pièces simples et lentes étaient parfaites pour cela.

Les notes s'élevèrent, pleines, chaleureuses. Ses doigts couraient sur les clés avec agilité. Tout fonctionnait à merveille. Les clés réagissaient à une minuscule pression de ses doigts et les tampons bouchaient efficacement les trous de l'instrument, les dégageaient à d'autre. Vingt minutes passèrent sans que Takuma ne s'en rende compte.

Le son projeté par le petit instrument était merveilleux. Takuma avait fermé les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la magie du moment. Il avait délaissé la partition pour jouer un morceau de mémoire. Un frisson monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et là il sut que c'était la bonne. Il sourit. Kaname avait ouvert la porte de la salle et écoutait, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme se balançait légèrement sur sa chaise, accompagnant la mélodie qu'il jouait. Son âme vibrait, entrait en résonnance avec la clarinette, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Le blond semblait presque en transe. Symbiose. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et s'arrêta en remarquant que le brun et la vendeuse l'observait. La porte était ouverte en grand et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte !

Takuma rougit, gêné de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Kaname lui souriait, semblant satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Il s'était appuyé contre le cadrage de la porte et avait penché la tête de côté tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il observait attentivement le jeune homme, tentant de décrypter son attitude et son expression faciale.

-Alors ? demanda la vendeuse, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Elle semblait dire : essaye de me faire croire que tu ne l'aimes pas !

La vendeuse tendit un écouvillon au jeune home.

-Superbe, répondit Takuma en prenant le carré de tissus blanc comme neige.

-Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre essai, n'est-ce pas, Takuma ? Il me semble clair que tu es tout à fait séduit, dit le Kuran en voyant que le blond caressait du regard les clés étincelantes.

Et moi aussi, je vais te séduire… Kaname plissa légèrement les yeux, appréciant la beauté du jeune homme.

-Démonte-la et viens nous rejoindre, dit le pianiste avant de s'éloigner. Il ne lui sauterait pas dessus comme le lui avait si gentiment interdit Yuuki. L'homme d'affaire afficha un sourire en coin en jetant un coup d'œil vers la salle où était toujours assis Takuma. Celui-ci avait froncé les sourcils tout en nettoyant son instrument, soucieux de le faire correctement, le bois de la clarinette pouvant gonfler s'il n'était pas bien essuyé avant que l'instrument soit rangé dans son boitier.

Quand le blond arriva près du comptoir, Kaname était en train de feuilleter des partitions de Chopin. Une pile de cahiers et d'accessoires se trouvait près de la caisse.

-Jette un coup d'œil et dis-moi s'il te manque quelque chose.

Anches, cahiers de gammes et d'exercices, pied, écouvillons de surplus, graisse à liège, huile à bois, collier.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Bien.

L'homme d'affaire reposa les partitions et sortit sa carte de crédit. La vendeuse écarquilla les yeux en lisant le nom du propriétaire de la carte mais ne dit rien.

-Veuillez signer ici, dit la jeune femme en désignant une ligne sur la facture.

Kaname signa sans un mot puis prit l'un des sacs que la jeune femme leur tendait tandis que Takuma prenait l'autre ainsi que son instrument. Quand ils sortirent de la boutique, les bruits de la ville les assaillirent. Takuma emboita le pas à Kaname qui se dirigeait vers une petite rue adjacente où il avait garé sa voiture.

Un léger déclic se fit entendre quand le pianiste débarra les portes de la voiture.

Takuma ouvrit sa portière avec précaution de peur d'en abîmer la peinture en la faisant frotter sur le trottoir tout proche. L'homme d'affaire était déjà assis et bouclait sa ceinture.

-Bon et bien je crois qu'on a tout. Ça a été rapide. Si tu veux, je te conduis à l'aéroport.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux m'y rendre en taxi… Juste à me laisser sur une grande artère, je me débrouillerai.

-J'insiste.

Kaname engagea la voiture dans la circulation malgré tout assez fluide en ce début de matinée. Les nombreux taxis filaient à toute allure, dépassant sans mal la berline. Mais lui au moins ne passerait pas à deux doigts de faucher un piéton.

Juste devant eux, un taxi tourna à droite sur une lumière rouge alors que les piétons avaient priorité pour passer.

Plusieurs poings se levèrent alors qu'une jeune mère prenait une petite fille dans ses bras, visiblement choquée par ce qui venait de se produire juste devant elle et son enfant.

-Chauffard. On devrait leur retirer leur permis à ces imbéciles.

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil étonné au brun. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait perdre un tant soit peu son sang-froid.

Il était 11:25 quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport John F. Kennedy. L'aéroport JFK était l'un des trois aéroports de New-York mais était celui opérant la plupart des vols vers l'Europe. L'aéroport de LaGuardia n'opérait presqu'exclusivement que des vols intérieurs, ne possédant pas de service d'immigration et de douanes. Le seul autre aéroport opérant des vols vers l'Europe était l'aéroport de Newark mais, n'étant pas situé pas sur l'île de Manhattan comme le JFK, il était beaucoup plus compliqué aux deux mannequins de s'y rendre.

Puisque Shiki et Rima habitaient sur l'île et qu'ils partaient pour l'Europe ils avaient décidés de prendre un vol partant de l'aéroport John F. Kennedy. Les deux mannequins prenaient un vol direct vers l'Aéroport Charles de Gaulle de Paris, opéré par Air France. De là, ils se dirigeraient vers Londres où devait avoir lieu le casting final pour la publicité pour laquelle ils avaient été approchés.

Kaname se gara rapidement avant que Takuma ne jaillisse de la voiture, visiblement pressé. En entrant dans l'aéroport il repéra sans mal le Terminal 1 où devaient embarquer les deux mannequins. Levant les yeux, il identifia sans mal le point d'embarquement vers Paris.

Le blond se glissa dans la foule compacte et parvint sans trop de mal à s'approcher de la porte. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant une chevelure rouge près de la porte.

Shiki se tenait près de Rima qui grignotait avec conviction des pocky. Le mannequin esquissa un micro sourire en découvrant que Takuma était venu.

-Bonjour, Takuma.

-Bonjour !

Se tournant vers Kaname, Takuma lui dit merci.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu fais les présentations ?

-Oh, oui. Kaname, voici Senri Shiki et Rima Touya. Shiki, Rima, voici Kaname Kuran.

Les deux mannequins serrèrent la main que leur tendait le pianiste. Senri entraina ensuite le blond à l'écart et lui dit :

-C'est contre lui que tu étais fâché ?

-Oui.

-Sexy.

Le blond sourit franchement. S'il ne s'était pas trouvé près du Shiki, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il ait pu dire que Kaname était sexy avec l'air presque blasé qu'il affichait. Et pourtant, Takuma savait qu'il s'animait sous l'objectif d'un photographe, comme s'il devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes parlaient depuis quelques minutes quand une voix de femme se mit à résonner dans le Terminal. Durant ce temps, Rima avait offert un pocky à Kaname avec qui elle discutait.

Une employée annonçait que l'embarquement pour le vol vers Paris allait commencer et que les passagers étaient priés de rejoindre la porte no 1.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien. Tiens-moi au courant de ce qui vous arrive.

-Oui.

-Bon voyage.

Rima les rejoint et attrapa Senri par une main dans la visible intention de le ramener vers leurs valises.

-Merci d'être venu, dit la jeune femme.

Takuma sourit à la jeune femme avant de lui recommander de prendre soin d'elle. Les deux mannequins se joignirent alors à la file qui avait commencé à se former devant la porte d'embarquement. Ils disparurent bien vite dans l'avion.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'avion décollait vers Paris. Il était 12 :01 pm et on était le 28 mai.

Le clarinettiste fixa le ciel durant quelques minutes soit jusqu'à ce que l'avion ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point noir dans le ciel.

Tout à sa contemplation, Takuma n'avait pas remarqué que Kaname avait posé une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta quand il se mit à parler.

-Il va falloir y aller. Je te raccompagne chez toi. J'ai un rendez-vous à 14 h et je ne peux définitivement pas le manquer.

-Oui, allons-y.

Ce soir-là, Kaname téléphona à Mr Williams.

-Oui ?

-Bonsoir Mr Williams, Kaname Kuran. Je tenais à vous dire que Takuma Ichijou a accepté de se joindre aux étudiants de la Juilliard.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Kaname souriait. Il était appuyé contre les grandes fenêtres de son loft et observait la circulation en contrebas. Dans une main il tenait un téléphone, dans l'autre une coupe de vin.

-Superbe ! Je vais de ce pas l'inscrire au registre. Je lui ferai parvenir la fiche d'inscription ainsi que la facture pour les cours dans les prochaines semaines.

-Que la fiche d'inscription. Je me charge des frais d'inscription.

Un silence répondit à Kaname. Surprise.

-C'est assez inhabituel, commenta le professeur.

-Contentez-vous d'encaisser mes chèques. Je ne veux pas qu'on l'empêche de se concentrer sur la musique pour des questions d'argent.

-Bien.

Quand Mr. Williams raccrocha, il se dit que le jeune Takuma Ichijou méritait qu'il surveille de près ses études. Pour qu'une personne telle que Kaname Kuran le prenne sous son aile, il avait forcément le talent pour devenir un musicien renommé. Il l'avait impressionné quelques jours plus tôt et le fait que le pianiste paye ses études lui disait que son succès serait fulgurant. Oui, il garderait un œil sur le jeune clarinettiste.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	7. Rentrée scolaire

Bonjour !

Voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! Vive les weeks-ends de congé. Sans ça, je serai probablement encore en train de l'écrire.

Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de parution un peu plus régulier mais je ne peux pas le garantir étant donné le fait que je viens de reprendre les cours et qu'on vient de m'annoncer que je commence un stage dans 3 semaines. J'adore les surprises comme ça lors du premier cour…. Merci pour les commentaires.

Réponses aux anonymes :

Supy : Je jure que tout le reste est vrai si on oublie l'horaire du vol ! Non, je n'ai pas poussé la folie jusqu'à vérifier les horaires de vol. lol Le couple ? Mystère ! Merci pour ta review. Ça va te faire un peu de lecture ^^

Harunoyume : Et oui, je me remets à Cœur d'ange ! Moi, sadique ? Non jamais. *Ernia sort son auréole d'ange* Je suis gentille, je le jure ! Oui, il est gentil ici Kaname. Merci pour ta review et ton compliment sur mon travail d'écriture. Bonne lecture !

Raiting : K.

Pairing : mystère et boule de gomme.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino. Seule la professeure sort de mon imagination. Elle est donc ma création et m'appartient.

Note : si vous avez un peu de mal avec mon explication concernant la façade de la Juilliard et l'école, je vous invite à visiter leur site officiel (anglais). Ils proposent un tour guidé du campus en photo.

Bref, sur ce, voici le chapitre !

Chapitre 7 :

_Imagine _de John Lennon

La musique résonnait dans ses écouteurs alors qu'il marchait dans la rue pour rentrer chez lui. Du centre-ville de New-York lui parvenait les bruits étouffés des automobiles et des piétons sillonnant les rues du centre-ville. Une ville qui ne dort jamais. The Big Apple.

Takuma respira un grand coup et tenta de faire abstraction de tous les bruits ambiants. Il voulait un peu de paix après une journée de cohue au magasin.

_You may say i'm a dreamer_

_But i'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you join us_

_And the world will live as one_

La voix du célèbre Beatles disparu résonnait dans ses oreilles, l'apaisant, lui apportant une sérénité bienvenue après une journée éreintante au travail. Son esprit se vidait de toute pensée. Paix. Sérénité. Il était dans un état semi-comateux et il était très bien. Si seulement le rêve de Paix de Mr Lennon pouvait se réaliser, si seulement les guerres pouvaient cesser et les hommes être tous frères… Dans une ville comme New-York cela voulait dire cesser de craindre les rues sombres et cesser de regarder par-dessus son épaule le soir.

Levant les yeux, Takuma réalisa qu'il était déjà arrivé chez lui. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et se déchaussa. L'étudiant ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ses écouteurs avant de gagner sa chambre. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Ses parents étaient déjà au lit. Seuls les sons de leurs respirations et le tic-tac de l'horloge murale dans la cuisine brisaient le silence ambiant. Il était près de 10 heures du soir et il était éreinté.

Takuma gagna rapidement sa chambre, ferma la porte et ouvrit le plafonnier. Le blond se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira. Son regard tomba sur le calendrier accroché sur le mur adjacent à son lit. Plus que deux jours avant le début des cours. L'été avait passé à une vitesse hallucinante. Il l'avait passé à travailler à la boutique en compagnie de Yagari et n'avait donc pas vu défiler les mois de juin, juillet et août. Il y avait beaucoup trop de travail à abattre pour cela. Le 31 août était entouré d'un grand cercle rouge difficile à manquer. La Juilliard School of Music. Son regard tomba sur le boitier noir et luisant qui trônait fièrement sur son bureau de travail. Kaname…

Le jeune homme avait vu Kaname à quelques reprises durant ces trois mois. L'homme d'affaire l'avait invité chez lui plusieurs fois pour qu'ils puissent répéter ensemble, juste pour le plaisir des oreilles et pour celui de jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Takuma avait grandement apprécié ces moments de complicité avec le pianiste qui, chaque jour un peu plus, l'intriguait. Il ne parlait jamais vraiment de lui, retournant souvent un souvenir poli à Takuma quand il posait des questions. Il pouvait par contrer parler de sa sœur sans problème mais jamais de lui, comme s'il cherchait en entretenir un certain mystère sur sa personne. Avait-il des choses à cacher ?

Le blond l'avait une fois surpris en train de le dévisager alors qu'il était penché sur une partition. Cela l'avait quelque peu dérouté mais il s'était vite repris. Kaname ne le laissait pas indifférent et peut-être le contraire était-il vrai… Certes, le Kuran ne le laissait pas de glace, loin de là, mais de là à tenter de se rapprocher de lui, il y avait un pas. Une autre pensée émergea dans sa conscience. Non ! Il était d'une classe très aisée et lui un simple vendeur de souvenirs dans une boutique du Queens. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde …et il était son mécène après tout. C'était une relation professionnelle qui les unissait et non pas une relation amoureuse ou sensuelle. Il était déjà assez chanceux comme ça que Kaname ait décidé de payer ses études… Le blond enterra ses réflexions au fond de sa conscience et tenta de se concentrer sur la partition qu'il avait sous les yeux. Kaname n'avait rien semblé remarquer de son débat intérieur.

Takuma ferma les yeux. Les derniers évènements prenaient vie dans sa mémoire, comme s'il déroulait la bande d'un film.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il s'était retrouvé à piqueniquer dans Central Park avec lui et Yuuki. La jeune femme était comme toujours de bonne compagnie et s'était fait un plaisir de lui raconter des anecdotes sur Kaname.

-Tu savais que Kaname s'est déjà déguisé en fille ?

La jeune femme, un morceau de gâteau à la fraise à la main, avait levé des yeux brillants de malice vers Takuma. Elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à raconter des choses sur son frère devant le blond.

-En fille ?

Le blond arrêta de mastiquer son sandwich pour l'écouter attentivement.

-Oui ! Il s'est saoulé dans une soirée et quand je l'ai découvert dans sa chambre le lendemain, il portait un haut rose, une jupe noire et il était maquillé !

Takuma ouvrit de grands yeux en imaginant la chose. Ça devait être assez marrant à voir ! Kaname bourré ! Ça ne cadrait pas vraiment avec l'image que le clarinettiste avait de lui mais tout était possible, non ?

-C'est vrai ? demanda un Takuma hilare.

Kaname rit avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne semblait pas fâché pour deux sous malgré la tête que tirait Takuma qui prenait son rire pour un acquiscement. Et bien dis-donc… Le blond reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir ajouter car il était certain qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là. Elle semblait d,ailleurs attendre d'avoir toute l'attention de Takuma avant de continuer.

-Et la fois où il a…

-Changeons de sujet, d'accord, Yuuki ? Si je raconte à Takuma à quel point tu étais une vraie peste plus jeune.

Le brun ne semblait pas être fâché mais son ton était ferme. Yuuki cessa de parler et enfourna une partie de sa part de gâteau dans sa bouche. L'argument sembla avoir fait mouche. Elle présenta un sourire contrit à Kaname qui sourit en retour. Elle avait des miettes partout sur le visage et cela fit rire Kaname.

-Tu as des miettes partout. Tu as l'air d'une vraie gamine, Yuuki.

-Ah oui ?

Le brun donna une serviette en papier à sa sœur en lui disant qu'elle mangeait vraiment très mal. Elle ne répondit pas.

Une sonnerie retentit, attirant l'attention des jeunes gens. C'était le téléphone du blond qui sonnait. Takuma tira son téléphone de sa poche et constata que c'était Yagari qui lui téléphonait. Il devait vraiment répondre ? Il était très bien là.

Kaname lui jeta un coup d'œil et dit :

-Tu ne réponds pas ?

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil rageur au téléphone avant de décrocher. Pour une fois qu'il avait une journée de congé et qu'il passait du temps en bonne compagnie.

-Oui ?

- `jour Takuma, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais venir me donner un coup de main au magasin ? Il y a trop de monde et je ne peux pas être partout en même temps. Je sais que c'est ton jour de congé mais…

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Pour que Yagari lui téléphone il devait être vraiment débordé. Soupir. Takuma jeta un coup d'œil à Kaname et lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots. Celui-ci lui dit :

-Si tu veux j'irais te reconduire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Takuma entrait dans le magasin sous le regard légèrement déçu de Kaname.

- J'étais certaine que tu lui aurais déjà sauté dessus à l'heure qu'il est, dit Yuuki, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Vous semblez entretenir une relation tout ce qu'il y a de plus amicale.

-Non et oui.

-Tu as vraiment craqué pour lui ?

Kaname sourit et dit à sa petite sœur :

-Oui, je crois.

À quoi bon lui mentir ? Elle finirait par revenir à la charge de toute façon.

-Alors n'hésite pas trop longtemps. Avec le charme qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre voudra bien lui mettre le grappin dessus un de ces jours.

-Que je ne te vois pas tenter de faire une chose pareille, Yuuki Kuran, la gronda gentiment le brun.

-Tu crois vraiment que je ferais une telle chose ? Je veux que tu sois heureux, grand frère.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

-Ton rendez-vous tombe à l'eau, grand frère. Allez, allons ailleurs, on ne peut pas rester là toute la journée. Tu veux qu'on nous prenne pour des voyeurs ?

Tôga avait entre temps mit le nez dehors et observait discrètement la voiture du Kuran. Une Audi… et c'est dans cette voiture que Takuma était arrivé ? Mais bon sang, où prenait-il ses amis ? Il faisait dans la contrebande ou quoi ? Yagari jeta un coup d'œil à son employé et se dit que ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Il était très intrigué par contre.

-Hey, Takuma, héla le commerçant.

-Oui ?

Le blond approcha rapidement après s'être excusé auprès aux clientes qu'il laissait en plan.

-C'est qui ? dit Tôga en pointant l'Audi.

_Autant lui dire la vérité_, pensa le blond. _Il finirait pas poser des questions et par le savoir de toute façon. Et puis, je n'ai aucun intérêt à cacher le fait que je les connais. Ce ne sont pas des gangsters._

-Kaname Kuran et sa sœur, Yuuki, dit Takuma en jetant un regard en coin à son employeur.

Yagari ouvrit les yeux légèrement plus grands et reporta toute son attention sur le jeune homme.

-Kuran ? Les enfants d'Haruka Kuran, le président de la plus grosse compagnie d'import-export de New-York ?

-…Oui.

-Tu les sors d'où c'est deux-là ?

Takuma lui résuma la situation en quelques mots.

-Je vois, fut la seule réponse qu'il tira du commerçant au sourire de requin. Allez, retourne travailler. Merci d'être venu.

La voiture s'éloigna enfin, emportant les deux héritiers de l'empire Kuran alors que Yagari reportait son attention sur la voiture.

La Juilliard. Takuma arrêta de marcher et leva les yeux vers le bâtiment. La Juilliard. Le bâtiment en pierres grises était immense. La façade était bordée de fenêtres sur quatre niveaux. Un grand escalier menait jusqu'à l'entrée de l'édifice. Une partie de la façade du premier niveau était constituée de fenêtres. La lumière entrait donc à flot dans l'école. Plusieurs portes permettaient d'entrer dans l'établissement et plusieurs d'entre elles jouxtaient des guichets faisant la vente de billets pour les différents spectacles présentés par les étudiants.

Le jeune homme respira un grand coup et monta rapidement les marches menant aux grandes portes. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'osait pas croire qu'il y était enfin. La Juilliard. Son rêve de devenir musicien allait enfin… pouvoir se concrétiser. Le blond fut bousculé par quelques étudiants alors qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu du hall d'entrée. Mauvaise idée. Le clarinettiste ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était entré dans le bâtiment tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'éloigna légèrement de la cohue avant de sortir son horaire de son sac à dos. Il était attendu en salle 201 à 8 :00 tapant pour un cour d'Histoire de la musique. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il y était même en fixant son horaire. Il avait presque peur de se réveiller et de se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Alors c'aurait été un merveilleux rêve même s'il se réveillerait avec un goût de fiel dans la bouche sous le coup de la déception.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de cours, Takuma remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent. Celui-ci était assis dans un coin, des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait concentré sur ce qu'il écoutait. Il avait aussi pris la liberté de poser ses pieds sur sa table et fait basculer sa chaise pour qu'elle soit appuyée sur le mur. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ?

Le blond alla s'asseoir à quelques sièges de lui et sortit fébrilement un cahier de notes de son sac. Il était assez nerveux et le léger tremblement de ses mains le laissait paraitre. La classe se remplit rapidement. Un jeune homme aux cheveux dorés vient s'asseoir près de lui et lui tendit une main.

-Hanabusa Aido.

-Takuma Ichijo, répondit celui-ci en serrant la main qu'on lui tendait.

-Enchanté ! Quel instrument ?

-Clarinette et toi ?

-Violon.

Plusieurs jeunes femmes laissèrent leur regard s'attarder sur les deux jeunes hommes mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Une certaine tension se fit bientôt sentir chez les étudiants qui fixaient de plus en plus souvent l'horloge murale. 8 :00. Un léger ``cloc`` se fit entendre quand Zero posa ses pieds sur le sol. Il ne voulait quand même pas se faire avertir dès le premier jour. Il était là pour apprendre pas pour s'obstiner avec des professeurs.

Une femme dans la trentaine entra dans la classe et posa une pile de feuille sur le bureau professoral. Elle portait un tailleur noir. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et bouclés lui arrivaient à l'épaule. Elle possédait aussi de grands yeux noisette rieurs et arborait un sourire éclatant de blancheur qui était mis en valeur par son teint légèrement basané.

-Alors bonjour à tous et bienvenue à ce premier cour d'Histoire de la musique ! Je suis Sandra Tagliaferri. Je serai votre professeur d'Histoire de la musique pour tout le trimestre mais avant toute chose, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue à la Juilliard. Félicitation à vous tous qui avez été acceptés dans cette prestigieuse école. Je suis moi-même une finissante de l'école et je peux vous assurer que vous ressortiez d'ici avec un bagage immense et des souvenirs incroyables. J'ai même tellement aimé l'expérience que j'y suis maintenant enseignante !

La classe éclata de rire. L'atmosphère se détendait peu à peu. La professeure prit une pile de plan de cour et en distribua un à chacun avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son bureau.

-Nous allons jeter un coup d'œil au plan de cour avant de commencer. Comme vous le voyez, mes coordonnés sont sur la page de garde. N'hésitez pas à passer à mon bureau si vous avez des questions sur la matière ou besoin d'aide pour le travail long du trimestre. Il se fera en équipe de deux mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Comme je vous le disais plus tôt, je m'appelle Sandra Tagliaferri. Je suis violoniste de formation mais j'ai aussi un certificat en pédagogie….

Une demi-heure plus tard, la professeure décréta qu'elle allait leur faire faire une visite guidée du campus. Elle leur montra ainsi la cafétéria, les salles de pratique, le studio d'enregistrement etc. Plusieurs poussaient des cris enthousiastes en découvrant les locaux.

-Nous voici revenus à notre point de départ, dit la femme quand ils regagnèrent leur classe. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

La classe se vida rapidement dans l'enthousiasme général. La professeure avait l'air dynamique et enjouée. Elle grimpait en flèche dans l'estime des étudiants.

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil à son horaire et constata qu'il avait une heure de libre. Il décida de sortir et de s'asseoir à l'extérieur. Il y avait des bancs autour d'un grand bassin près de l'entrée de l'école. Ceux-ci étaient surplombés d'arbres. L'étudiant sortit son téléphone de son sac pour vérifier sa boite vocale. Tiens, il avait un message. La voix du pianiste se fit entendre quand il appuya sur l'icône de la messagerie vocale. Une voix de femme se fit entendre.

_Vous avez un nouveau message._

_Bonjour Takuma, c'est Kaname. J'espère que ta rentrée se passe bien. S'il te manque quelque chose dis-le-moi. Si tu as des questions sur le campus ou son fonctionnement n'hésite pas à me téléphoner. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles quand tu prendras mon message, je tiens à savoir comment se passe ton intégration à l'école. Rappelle-moi sur mon téléphone portable s'il te plaît. Bonne journée._

_Fin du message, pour effacer, faites le 7._

Takuma ignora la commande automatisée. Le message fut sauvegardé. Le jeune homme composa le numéro du brun sans hésiter. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois avant que l'on ne décroche.

-Takuma ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Tout se passe bien ?

-Oui. À merveille.

-Il ne te manque rien ? Tu n'as pas trop de mal à t'adapter ?

La secrétaire de Kaname jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau de son patron mais celui-ci lui fit signe de le laisser seul. Il fit pivoter son fauteuil et se mit à observer New-York qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Ça avait quelques avantages d'être au trente-quatrième étage d'une tour à bureau. Il avait vu imprenable sur la ville mais s'il y avait panne d'ascenseur…

-Super. Cela me rassure.

Le téléphone sur le bureau de l'homme d'affaire se mit à sonner. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'afficheur et constata avec regret qu'il devait absolument répondre. Kaname déclara, alors que son téléphonait sonnait toujours, insistant :

-Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir écourter cette conversation. J'ai un téléphone d'un important acheteur sur la ligne de mon bureau.

-Oh. Ce n'est pas grave. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée.

Le brun décrocha l'autre téléphone et raccrocha son portable. Au même moment, Seiren entra de nouveau dans son bureau avec une pile de dossier dans les mains.

-Ce que vous m'aviez demandé, monsieur.

Kaname la remercia d'un signe de tête et lui fit signe de sortir. Elle ferma doucement la porte. Un appel pile au mauvais moment. Il voulait proposer au blond de sortir un soir. C'était raté. Et lui qui avait un horaire surchargé…

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Oui, j'ai transformé Seiren en secrétaire ^^

Sondage : Que voudriez-vous voir comme couple(s) dans cette fic ?


	8. Cour et vodka

Bonjour !

Et oui, voici un chapitre ^^ J'espère que ça fera plaisir à quelques personnes. Comme je disais dans mon chapitre de Cœur d'ange, pardon pour ma lenteur de publication mais je suis débordée par mes études. Ça m'a prit un peu plus de trois semaines, voir même un mois pour écrire ce chapitre. Et oui… mes livres ont la fâcheuse tendance à m'envahir. J écris souvent tard le soir.

Merci de me lire malgré tout et pardon pour le délai. Ce chapitre fait 15 pages sur mon ordi et 5650 mots juste pour le chapitre... Et oui, il est beaucoup plus long qu'à l'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ^^ Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

Rating : T.

Avertissement : il y a plusieurs personnages de ma création dans ce chapitre et ils sont donc ma propriété ! Je ne voulais pas faire apparaitre d'autres personnages de VK pour le moment et puis, je voulais donner une autre atmosphère à cette fic. C'est déjà un UA alors autant continuer dans cette voie…

Glossaire :

Greenwich village : le centre culturel de New-York. Jusqu'à récemment, c'est là qu'on pouvait rencontrer tous les artistes. Bob Dylan a d'ailleurs commencé dans Greenwich. ``Le Village``, comme le quartier est appelé, est aussi le lieu de la première manifestation gay des États-Unis. On peut donc dire que Greenwich est un lieu de rassemblement pour bien des homosexuels. On peut y voir flotter le drapeau arc-en-ciel en permanence.

Réponses aux anonymes :

Harunoyume : Merci pour ton avis et merci de suivre ma fiction. Oui, tu as bien deviné, Kaname en pince pour notre petit blond à tête d'ange !

Supy : Kaname avec une manucure… la question demande réflexion ! lol peut-être, qui sait. Oui, moi aussi je trouve que le violon va bien à Hanabusa. Si je me doutais de ce que tu allais me dire pour le couple ? Oh, à peine lol. Merci de ton commentaire.

Chapitre 8 :

Le vent soufflait en bourrasques glacées qui collaient son coupe-vent à son corps. Takuma soupira en se disant que l'on était en septembre et pas en novembre ! Il faisait 10 degrés celsius et ça ne semblait pas vouloir s'améliorer au cour de la journée. Le ciel était gris et le vent frisquet.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Juilliard, la différence de température le fit frissonner. Enfin un peu de chaleur ! Ses membres transis se réchauffèrent lentement à mesure qu'il traversait les couloirs bondés en ce vendredi matin. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une petite salle. Le blond toqua quelques coups à la porte avant de tourner la poignée. La salle était vide. Son professeur particulier n'était pas encore arrivé. Regardant sa montre, Takuma réalisa qu'il était en avance de près de 15 minutes. Bah, ça lui donnerait le temps de se réchauffer. Il ôta rapidement son manteau qu'il posa sur le dossier de sa chaise, placée en plein centre de la pièce avec une autre chaise (pour son professeur) et un lutrin. Il réprima un bâillement avant de prendre place. Le blond monta rapidement sa clarinette et la posa précautionneusement sur son pied, posé près de la patte avant droite de sa chaise.

Le clarinettiste ferma les yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il aurait eu besoin de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de fermer les yeux, juste quelques minutes… Le chuintement de la porte se refermant le fit sursauter. Son professeur se tenait près de lui, un sourire aux lèvres et l'air assez amusé de trouver son élève presqu'endormi devant son lutrin.

C'était un homme grand et mince, mesurant près d'un mètre 80. Il portait une chemise crème sur un pantalon noir. Son front était dégarni mais ses cheveux conservaient encore une couleur noisette, ça et là perçaient quelques cheveux blancs. Son front, ainsi que les coins de ses yeux portaient quelques rides. Deux yeux bleus chaleureux, dans lesquels brillait une lueur de malice, fixaient Takuma.

-On manque de sommeil à ce que je vois, dit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Tu vas bien, Takuma ?

-Oui et vous-même ? dit le jeune homme en se redressant. Pardon, je ne pensais pas m'endormir.

-Tu es pardonné mais ne me fait pas le coup trop souvent. Tu as besoin d'être alerte, pas d'avoir le cerveau dans la gelée. Tu es ici pour apprendre, pas pour dormir, n'est-ce pas ? dit l'homme avec un grand sourire paternel.

Celui-ci s'assit et posa quelques cahiers sur le lutrin.

-Oui.

-Alors commençons ! Nous allons commencer par quelques études.

Le jeune blond se frotta légèrement les mains avant de prendre son instrument. Elles étaient encore gelées.

-1 2 3 4.

Et l'étudiant se mit à jouer. Son professeur l'interrompit quelques mesures plus tard. Takuma bougea lentement ses doigts, légèrement gourds.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne rythmique. C'est un triolet et j'ai entendu trois croches. Triolet quatre double noir. Encore une fois, depuis le début. Concentre-toi.

Un peu plus haut le La, il était un peu bas. Serre plus les lèvres. Ajuste-toi à l'oreille, Takuma. Je sais que ce n'est pas une note facile mais il faut que tu apprennes à écouter. Concentration.

Le professeur prit un crayon et se mit à taper le rythme pendant que l'étudiant jouait, ce qui le déconcentrait plus qu'autre chose. Une heure passa ainsi.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez, s'il vous plait, arrêter de taper le rythme avec votre crayon, ça me déconcentre…

-Oh, désolé. Je me laisse emporter. De la mesure 39 s'il te plait.

Et c'est à ce moment que le téléphone portable de Takuma se mit à sonner. Il écarquilla les yeux et plongea vivement une main dans son sac.

-Désolé. Vraiment. Je vais l'étendre.

Takuma jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur l'écran extérieur et constata que c'était Kaname.

-Réponds donc. J'allais te dire de prendre une pause bien méritée.

Le professeur ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir en s'étirant.

-Oui ?

-Bonjour Takuma, c'est Kaname. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je te dérange ?

-Parce que je suis en cours.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu répondu ?

-Le prof m'a dit de le faire. Il est parti se promener. Il voulait prendre une pause.

Takuma se leva et s'étira avant d'aller s'appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Le métal était froid sur sa peau malgré son col roulé en laine. Il en retira vivement son bras et le frotta vigoureusement, surpris par la morsure du froid.

-Tu me téléphonais pour une raison particulière ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

-Je voulais t'inviter à sortir. Ce soir.

-Sortir mais…

Kaname le coupa aussitôt, bloquant ses protestations naissantes.

-Oui, je sais que tu travailles demain mais je crois que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de t'amuser un peu. Juste une fois. Je te ramènerai tôt.

-Et bien…

-Je passe te prendre à 21 : 30 alors. Bonne journée.

Et Kaname raccrocha. Non mais il en avait du culot celui-là ! Takuma fixa son téléphone d'un regard incrédule. Ça se pouvait imposer sa volonté aux gens comme ça ? Le blond tenta de rappeler Kaname, pour continuer à discuter de la sortie qu'il avait décidé, mais il tomba immédiatement sur la boite vocale du pianiste.

_Bonjour, vous avez bien rejoint Kaname Kuran. Il m'est impossible de décrocher pour le moment alors laissez-moi un message après le timbre sonore. Si votre appel concerne le travail, veuillez téléphoner à mon bureau, on me fera le message. Merci. Bonne journée._

Takuma soupira et raccrocha. Le Kuran était imprévisible. Maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, non ? La journée serait longue. Et lui qui rêvait de son lit…

Kaname sourit en éteignant son téléphone. Comme cela Takuma ne pouvait pas refuser son invitation ! Il était génial… ou diabolique, au choix.

Seiren haussa un sourcil en voyant Kaname sourire à son téléphone. Son patron était bizarre tout à coup. Patron ? Non, un ami de longue date. Ils avaient fait leurs études secondaires ensembles, tous deux dans une école privée. Il l'avait engagé comme assistante personnelle quand il avait pris son poste au sein de la compagnie familiale. Déjà presque 3 ans.

La jeune femme posa une tasse de café sur le bureau couleur cacao ainsi qu'une pile de documents. Elle offrit un sourire d'excuse au brun en voyant qu'il semblait tout à coup moins gai.

-Encore ? demanda Kaname, l'air soudain un peu abattu de voir qu'il lui restait encore du travail à abattre. Encore une montagne de dossiers à traiter…

-Oui, encore des dossiers. Je n'y peux rien.

Le brun soupira avant de lever la tasse et de la porter à ses lèvres. Il fixa le café s'y trouvant durant quelques secondes, songeur, avant de prendre une gorgée de café brûlant.

-Merci. Il y a certains jours où je regrette mes études.

-Même les jours d'examens ?

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de sortir, n'attendant pas de réponse du pianiste qui, elle le savait, allait quand même se mettre au travail même si , à première vue, il ne semblait pas pressé de le faire.

Kaname regarda Seiren sortir de son bureau et sourit avant de prendre un dossier jaune entre ses mains. Plus vite la journée passerait, plus vite le soir arriverait ! Tiens, il avait peut-être une raison valable de se mettre au travail…

Takuma rangea rageusement son téléphone dans ses poches et maudit le pianiste. Il n'avait même pas donné son accord pour cette sortie mais comme il devait passer le prendre, il n'avait pas trop le choix n'est-ce pas ? Il détestait qu'on l'oblige à faire des choses contre sa volonté.

Quand son professeur revint, il trouva que le blond tirait une drôle de tête mais il ne dit rien, se disant que ça ne le regardait en rien. Le blond lui en parlerait de lui-même s'il voulait que le sujet soit abordé.

La journée passa à une vitesse d'enfer selon Takuma. Lorsque le soir arriva, il retourna directement chez lui pour manger en compagnie de ses parents. Sa mère l'accueillit, comme à son habitude, avec un sourire éclatant. Une bonne odeur sortait de la petite cuisine.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée mon chéri ? dit-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Oui, merci.

-Allez, viens t'asseoir, le repas est prêt. Tu arrives juste à temps !

Son père replia le journal qu'il lisait dans le salon et rejoint sa femme et son fils dans la cuisine. Il tira galamment la chaise de sa femme qui rit doucement avant de s'asseoir.

-Merci. Bon appétit.

Picorant dans son assiette, Takuma expliqua à ses parents qu'il allait sortir.

Sa mère parut surprise mais dit :

-Et bien, bonne soirée mon chéri mais…. Ne bois pas trop. Tu travailles demain.

-Oui, maman.

Il lui sourit et planta résolument sa fourchette dans son plat, histoire de ne pas partir le ventre vide. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a lui il ne serait même pas sorti alors… pas de chance qu'il boive comme un trou. L'horloge murale sonna 7 : 00. Le blond ramassa ses couverts puis alla prendre une douche.

Mme Ichijou regarda son fils se lever et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu l'inciter à décider de sortir. Son mari parut faire la même réflexion. Depuis que Shiki était parti, et que les cours étaient commencés il ne sortait presque pas de l'appartement à part pour ses cours et son travail…Mais après tout, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser ! Il était un adulte. Et puis, cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de sortir un peu. Mme Ichijou était certaine qu'elle verrait le Kuran venir prendre son fils. Et elle avait bien raison.

Quand Kaname arriva, Takuma était fin prêt même s'il arborait une expression découragée. Ils sortirent tous deux après que Kaname ait salué monsieur et madame Ichijou et promis de leur ramener leur fils en un seul morceau. Celui-ci portait une chemise vert émeraude sur un pantalon noir et Kaname un chemise rouge vin avec un jean.

Après avoir jeté un regard appréciateur au blond, Kaname lui dit de monter dans la voiture et prit place derrière le volant.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Dans un bar que je connais bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Takuma haussa un sourcil en réalisant qu'ils allaient vers le sud et sourit quand il se rendit compte, une dizaine de minutes, qu'ils étaient maintenant dans Greenwich Village.

-Le Village ?

-Le seul et l'unique.

Kaname se gara dans une rue transversale et lui demanda de le suivre quand il sortit de la voiture. Quelques rues plus loin, ils arrivèrent près d'un bar devant lequel une foule de gens attendait de pouvoir entrer. Kaname se dirigea droit vers la porte sans jeter un seul regard à la file de gens qui faisait le pied de grue devant l'entrée du bar.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kaname ? dit Takuma en accélérant le pas pour se maintenir à la hauteur du brun.

-Je sauve du temps.

Le blond le suivit à contre cœur en se disant que vu la foule qu'il y avait dehors, il serait incapable de le retrouver à l'intérieur s'il se laissait distancier. Kaname pourrait bien réussir à entrer pour ce qu'il en savait.

Le brun s'avança jusqu'à la porte et salua l'homme qui en barrait l'entrée. Takuma n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se dirent à cause du bruit mais, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux autorisés à entrer.

Le bar était noir de monde, comme Takuma s'y attendait. On refoulait des gens à la porte mais, étonnamment, ils étaient entrés sans problème et le blond se dit que le fait que Kaname semblait bien connaitre le videur devait avoir aidé. Mais de là à savoir ce que le pianiste avait dit… Plusieurs personnes avaient hurlé de frustration quand on les avait laissé entrer.

La musique écorcha les tympans du blond et il se retint à grande peine de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles pour en atténuer le volume. Ça aurait eu l'air bizarre. Takuma se dit que ce n'était pas tellement différent de certaines répétitions d'orchestre où tout le monde s'évertuait à jouer le plus fort possible pour être sûr d'être entendu… Il était plus d'une fois sorti d'une répétition avec un mal de tête lui vrillant les tempes.

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua que la salle était rectangulaire. Une grande partie du mur de droite servait de bar. Au fond, il distingua une scène où s'agitait un DJ. Il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait un étage surplombant la moitié de la salle.

Kaname lui attrapa une main et l'entraina rapidement vers l'étage du bar malgré la foule compacte. Quelques personnes vinrent saluer le brun qui leur répondit par un sourire et un :

-Je suis attendu. Bonne soirée.

L'étage de la boite de nuit était ceinturé par une balustrade noire et un escalier en spirale y menait. Plusieurs personnes étaient appuyées contre la balustrade et regardaient la scène. D'énormes haut-parleurs déversaient Please don't stop the music de Rihanna et plusieurs dizaines de personnes s'agitaient sur la piste de danse. Une dizaine de tables étaient disposées un peu partout sur la plateforme. Dans le coin le plus éloigné, Takuma remarqua un groupe composé de jeunes femmes et hommes discutant bruyamment et qui se tournèrent tous vers eux quand ils arrivèrent en vu de leur table. Kaname se dirigea vers eux sans hésiter. Takuma eut la drôle d'impression que quelques cris résonnèrent quand ils s'approchèrent de la table mais vu le volume de la musique, impossible d'en être sûr. Un blond musclé, et dépassant Kaname de quelques pouces, se leva pour accueillir Kaname d'une claque sur l'épaule en disant :

-Tiens, un revenant ! Tu étais caché où durant tout ce temps ? Ça doit bien faire deux mois qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, Kaname.

Le brun n'avait même pas semblé broncher quand le blond à la carrure impressionnante lui avait asséné un coup sur l'épaule.

-Bonsoir Johnathan. Takuma, voici Johnathan Jefferson. Nous avons été à la Juilliard ensemble. Il est pianiste. Tout le monde, voici Takuma Ichijo.

-Ton petit prodige ? s'exclama une jeune femme rousse.

-Un prodige ? Disons plutôt que Kaname à l'œil… dit une blonde aux yeux verts, un sourire en coin. Pas mal, ajouta-t-elle, appréciatrice.

Le regard de la blonde mit Takuma mal à l'aise. Il braqua un regard interrogateur sur elle en se demandant s'il y avait une insinuation dans sa phrase ou si c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre. Et puis, avec la musique, difficile d'être certain de ce qu'elle avait dit. La jeune femme continua à le fixer presque effrontément, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Victoria ! Ferme-la un peu, tu veux bien ? Et arrête de le reluquer comme un morceau de viande. Je te rappelle que JE suis ton petit-ami, dit Johnathan, en fronçant les sourcils. La blonde est Victoria et la rousse Elizabeth, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Takuma.

Le blond fut presque certain de l'entendre dire à sa voisine, la rousse : on sait tous qu'il est pris… et elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Je suis Sandra, dit une jeune femme à la peau couleur d'ébène que Takuma n'avait pas encore remarqué. Des dizaines de petites tresses couleur chocolat tombaient sur ses épaules en cascades. Elle lui adressa un sourire étincelant de blancheur avant de dire, l'air très amusée par la situation : Pardonne-les, elles n'ont aucun savoir vivre.

La jeune femme éclata de rire quand Victoria lui lança une serviette de papier en lui tirant la langue.

Kaname observait la scène en souriant, l'air presqu'attendri.

Il se pencha vers Takuma et dit :

-Ne t'en fais pas, elles ne sont pas toujours comme ça.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et portant des lunettes se leva et tendit une main au blond pendant que Victoria venait se pendre au bras de Kaname, réclamant à tout prix son attention.

-Non, normalement elles sont bien pires ! Je suis Alex Mayer. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. J'ai cru comprendre que tu viens d'entrer à la Juilliard.

-C'est exact, répondit le blond en lui serrant la main.

-Clarinettiste, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Félicitation.

Le roux lui sourit avant de poser une main sur son épaule et de l'entrainer vers deux jeunes hommes qui ne lui avaient pas encore étés présentés. Kaname jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Takuma en fronçant légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien. _Pourvu qu'Alex se tienne tranquille pour une fois, _pensa-t-il. Victoria posa une main sur le bras du brun, attirant à nouveau son attention.

-Kent Williamson et Philiph Hummel, dit Alex.

-Appelle-moi Phil, dit l'un des deux, avec des cheveux noirs et une énorme mèche rouge barrant son front et descendant en pointe jusqu'à son menton.

L'autre, Kent, était un jeune homme aux yeux bruns et cheveux bruns. Takuma se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Tom Welling, l'acteur incarnant Clark Kent dans la série Smallville.

-Assois-toi avec nous, dit ce dernier en voyant Kaname s'installer près de Victoria. Je crois que tu viens de perdre Kaname pour un moment. Victoria a un peu de mal à cesser de parler et quand elle s'y met…. Une vraie pipelette.

Takuma n'eut aucun mal à le croire en la voyant gesticuler devant Kaname, l'air tout à fait prise par ce qu'elle disait. Sandra et Elizabeth s'étaient jointes à elle et semblaient tout aussi volubiles que leur amie.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Kaname ? demanda Alex en prenant place sur une chaise. Le roux jeta un regard vers Kaname, toujours occupé par les trois jeunes femmes.

-Depuis le mois d'avril, donc environ 5 mois. Je l'ai rencontré à mon ancienne école.

Alex haussa un sourcil. École ? Kaname ?

-À ton ancienne école ?

-Oui. Kaname subventionne le programme de musique de l'école secondaire où j'ai étudié. J'y étais pour donner un coup de main à mon ancien professeur et il est arrivé pendant que je répétais un morceau.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. C'est un type bien, dit Johnathan en regardant le brun qui bavardait toujours avec sa petite amie. Et puis, je sais que lui au moins ne tentera pas de me piquer Victoria…

-Tu penses vraiment qu'on ferait ça ? Tu deviens complètement parano. T'as fait trop de muscu et ça a fait fondre ton cerveau je crois, dit Alex en éclatant de rire. Pas de chance que je te la vole.

-Hey, Takuma, tu veux un verre ? Je vais au bar, dit Phil en se levant.

Le blond sursauta. Il s'était mis à fixer la blonde et Kaname sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'était absolument pas triste que Kaname l'ait laissé en plan aussitôt arrivé, non, vraiment. Mais il aurait bien voulu savoir de quoi ils parlaient et avoir l'attention de Kaname. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser sans lui… Il chassa aussitôt cette pensée désagréable. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble après tout.

- Non merci. Je travaille demain.

-Allez. Juste un ! C'est moi qui offre !

Et Phil disparut dans l'escalier sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Takuma se dit qu'un verre ne le ferait pas rouler sous la table après tout.

-Vous êtes tous des anciens de la Juilliard ? dit-il après un moment.

-Oui. Nous sommes tous des passionnés de musique. Nous faisons presque tous partis d'orchestres… à part ce cher Kaname, dit Alex. Lui, il a dû reprendre l'affaire familiale… ce que je trouve assez dommage. Il est un très bon pianiste, je dirais même qu'il est excellent.

-Oui. Il l'est, dit Takuma en repensant à tout le temps qu'il avait passé à pratiquer avec lui pour le concert de l'école.

Il avait eu l'impression de mieux connaitre Kaname en l'écoutant jouer et c'était peut-être ce qu'il avait entendu et vu qui l'attirait, qui faisait qu'il était déçu de voir qu'il n'avait pas semblé dérangé de le laisser avec des inconnus dès leur arrivée. Il avait définitivement aimé tout ce qu'il avait appris sur le brun durant leurs quelques répétitions et était vraiment déçu de ne plus le voir depuis le début des cours. Oui, peut-être qu'il se plongeait dans le travail pour oublier sa solitude…

Phil réapparut avec un plateau chargé de verre et tira Takuma de ses pensées moroses.

-C'est ma tournée !

Il posa un verre devant tous les membres du groupe sauf Kaname qui déclina l'offre en lui montrant ses clés de voiture.

-Et pour toi, Takuma, dit Phil en posant un verre devant lui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes alors je t'ai ramené un vodka-jus d'orange.

-Merci.

Le blond en prit une gorgée et le posa sur la table. Allons, il n'était pas là pour déprimer. Il était là pour s'amuser ! Il enferma ses pensées moroses dans un coin de son cerveau et décida qu'il penserait à tout cela plus tard, au calme.

Takuma continua à discuter avec les deux jeunes hommes et, jamais il ne se rendit compte que son verre ne désemplissait pas… Alex s'éloigna à plusieurs reprises vers le bar et Takuma ne se rendit jamais compte que son verre était toujours plein quand il en prenait une gorgée, plongé dans une discussion avec l'un ou l'autre des membres du groupe. Pourquoi surveiller son verre au milieu des amis de Kaname ? Parler donne soif après tout…

Kaname vint le voir plusieurs fois et bavarda un peu avec lui, Phil et Alex mais, inévitablement, quelqu'un demandait son attention. Il s'éloigna plusieurs fois en lui lançant un regard d'excuse. Alex remarqua le regard de Kaname. Takuma ne dit rien en le voyant s'éloigner pour une quatrième fois.

-Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Alex, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Non, pas du tout, dit Takuma en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

-Mais tu aimerais bien…

-Peut-être.

_Pourquoi ai-je dit cela à haute-voix ?_ pensa Takuma.

Phil éclata de rire et tapa dans la main que lui présentait Alex. Kaname sourit en voyant que le blond semblait bien s'amuser quand il le vit rire à une plaisanterie de Phil. Il ne put pourtant empêcher une pointe de jalousie de faire surface quand il vit Alex se pencher vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose. Le blond semblait de très bonne humeur et ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir. Oui, de très bonne humeur… Kaname tourna la tête et ne vit donc pas Alex remplir à nouveau le verre du blond tout en lui parlant.

-Je le savais ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de le dévisager aussitôt qu'il s'éloigne ! s'exclama Alex.

-Non, je ne dévisage personne.

Takuma secoua légèrement la tête et se rendit compte que ce simple mouvement lui donnait vaguement la nausée. Il n'avait presque pas bu se dit-il en regardant son verre presque plein. Ça devait être la fatigue.

Dix minutes plus tard, Johnathan alla rejoindre sa petite-amie quand il vit Kaname se lever et se diriger vers la table qu'il occupait avec Takuma, Phil et Alex. Le DJ enchaina avec Closer de Ne-Yo. Les planchers et tout le mobilier vibrait au rythme des basses. Takuma pouvait sentir la pulsation sous ses pieds. Cela lui fit taper du pied. Il était vraiment de très bonne humeur et très détendu. Il avait bien fait de suivre le pianiste finalement…

Kaname vint s'asseoir près du blond et lui demanda, avec un sourire :

-Tu t'amuses ?

-Oui. Ils sont… super sympa, répondit-il très lentement, l'air un peu incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à Alex et Phil, content qu'ils aient tenu compagnie à Takuma.

-Je suis content de l'entendre. Pardon de t'avoir laissé seul mais elles voulaient absolument me parler de quelque chose… Tu vas bien, Takuma ?

Le blond avait maintenant les joues rouges et il semblait un peu à côté de ses pompes tout à coup. Takuma avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber dessus. Il avait perdu son sourire et posé une main sur son front. Alex sourit en se disant que le clarinettiste aurait une superbe gueule de bois en se levant. L'euphorie était finie et l'ivresse commençait.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, dit Kaname en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça va. Je crois.

Takuma se leva lentement dans le but de s'étirer et finit affalé sur les genoux de Kaname, son torse sur ses jambes. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Alex. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la table et remarqua plusieurs verres vides.

-Oh la, levé… trop vite, dit le blond en tentant maladroitement de se relever.

Sa chute n'avait pas amélioré son mal de cœur et la musique était beaucoup trop forte à son goût. Ça n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses.

-Vous lui avez donné quoi ? demanda Kaname.

-Vodka-jus d'orange, dit le roux, pas du tout démonté par le regard noir que le Kuran posait sur lui.

-Ok, et combien de verres ?

Son ton était aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Il était en colère contre le roux et en colère contre lui-même de n'avoir rien remarqué. Il était complètement saoul n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, 4 ou 5 je crois, répondit Alex avec un sourire. Peut-être plus… Allez, ça va pas le tuer et il avait l'air de s'amuser, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Kaname était vraiment remonté de constater que le blond avait trop bu… par sa faute.

-Tu es un homme mort, Alex Mayer. Il est complètement saoul ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas faire de conneries ce soir.

-Oh, tu es protecteur, Kaname. Tu dois y tenir beaucoup pour réagir comme ça. Et au lit il…

La rage empêchait le pianiste de parler et Phil le remarqua.

-Alex, ferme-la. Il est vraiment en pétard, dit Phil en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Kuran avait froncé les sourcils et son visage s'était transformé en un masque de haine.

-Tu n'étais pas comme ça quand on était encore ensemble, pourtant, dit Alex d'un air moqueur. Tu n'avais qu'à le surveiller.

Kaname aida Takuma à se rasseoir et se leva. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur la table et trouva sa surface froide très agréable. Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que Kaname avait à hurler ? Il était complètement saoul n'est-ce pas ? Et il n'avait rien vu aller… C'était trop tard pour s'en rendre compte. Le mal était déjà fait. Takuma releva légèrement la tête et s'avisa que ce simple mouvement lui donnait mal à la tête. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur la surface de métal.

Phil vit le pianiste serrer les poings et se leva pour l'agripper par l'épaule.

-Kaname, NON !

-Laisse-moi, Phil. Il est allé trop loin.

Le reste du groupe se retourna comme un seul homme vers eux et tous se mirent à observer la scène. Sandra posa un regard compatissant sur Takuma et fronça les sourcils en voyant tous les verres sur la table.

-Kaname, intervint Sandra. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de régler ça. Je crois plutôt que tu devrais aller mettre Takuma au lit. Je trouve qu'il n'a pas l'air en forme.

Kaname se retourna et constata, qu'effectivement, Takuma semblait plutôt pâle. Les yeux dans le vague, il semblait rêveur. Rêveur et complètement saoul.

-On va régler ça, Alex.

Le brun se tourna vers Takuma et l'aida lentement à se lever. Le blond s'appuya de tout son poids sur son épaule et Kaname réalisa qu'il ne réussirait pas à lui faire descendre l'escalier tout seul.

Kent s'avança et passa un bras autour des épaules du clarinettiste.

-Je vais t'aider. Je ne suis pas impliqué dans cette histoire, ajouta-t-il en voyant le pianiste froncer les sourcils.

-Merci, dit-il finalement après un temps de réflexion.

Les deux hommes réussirent, de peine et de misère, à faire descendre l'escalier au blond. Celui-ci tenait à peine sur ses jambes et fut près de tomber dans l'escalier à plusieurs reprises. Kaname maudit son ex petit-ami en se jurant de lui faire payer l'affront. Il ne l'aurait pas cru si mesquin. Il savait qu'il était jaloux de voir Kaname avec d'autres hommes mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait une chose pareille. Normalement il s'arrangeait pour les faire enrager et non pas pour les saouler. Takuma lui avait sans doute semblé une proie facile avec son air candide…

Appuyé à la rambarde, Alex regarda le trio se frayer un chemin dans la foule et se dit qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin.

Elizabeth posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

-Tu pensais que ça aurait quoi comme résultat, Alex ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai été un pauvre con.

-Au moins tu l'admets, dit Johnathan en s'approchant. Laisse retomber la poussière avant de tenter de t'excuser.

-Oui…

Alex posa un regard triste sur la porte par laquelle venaient de disparaitre Kaname, Takuma et Kent. La jalousie lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi.

Kaname débarra les portes de sa voiture et aida Kent à asseoir Takuma sur le siège passager.

-Merci, dit le pianiste en bouclant la ceinture du blond, maintenant totalement amorphe.

-De rien. Tu nous donneras des nouvelles ?

Kaname ferma la portière et fit le tour de la voiture.

-Oui. Tu diras à ce crétin d'Alex que je vais lui faire regretter.

-Message reçu. Fais attention en rentrant. Et puis, prends soin de lui, il a l'air gentil. Tu as un œil sur lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

À quoi bon mentir ?

Kaname s'assit, ferma sa portière, et fit démarrer la voiture. Kent s'éloigna de quelques pas et regarda l'Audi disparaitre. Il se dit qu'Alex allait en baver et qu'il était chanceux que Kaname ne lui ait pas refait le portrait. On ne touche pas à ce qui appartient au Kuran.

Avec l'aide du portier de l'immeuble, Kaname réussit à monter Takuma jusqu'à son appartement. Pas question de le ramener chez lui dans cet état. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que Monsieur et Madame Ichijo le voit comme ça. Et puis, il ne voulait pas qu'ils lui en tiennent rigueur. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Takuma avait fini dans cet état. Enfin si, quand même un peu,

_Tu aurais dû le surveiller et passer la soirée avec lui, espèce d'idiot_, _au lieu de parler avec les autres. Rien de tout cela ne se serait produit,_ lui murmura une petite voix.

Le brun soupira en allongeant finalement le blond sur son canapé. Il avait abandonné l'idée de le monter jusqu'à la mezzanine où se trouvait son lit. Des plans pour que le jeune homme se casse quelque chose en tombant dans l'escalier. Il doutait qu'il réussisse à monter même à quatre pattes. Il était beaucoup trop saoul.

Le blond soupira en sentant la surface moelleuse sous son corps. Il en avait marre de se faire trimballer comme un sac de son mais il admettait ne pas être capable de tenir sur ses jambes sans soutien. Pour le moment, il trouvait la situation presque plaisante. Il avait pu coller son corps contre celui du brun sans que celui-ci puisse le repousser sous peine qu'il tombe par terre. Il y avait peut-être un avantage à être complètement saoul finalement… bon, d'accord, il se serait bien passé des effets secondaires.

Takuma ouvrit légèrement les yeux quand Kaname commença à lui retirer ses chaussures. Celui-ci n'avait définitivement pas imaginé la soirée comme ça. Il pensait bel et bien ramener le jeune homme chez lui mais pas totalement ivre. Non, ça ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Il avait autre chose en tête de beaucoup plus… plaisant.

-…fais quoi ? marmonna Takuma, la bouche pâteuse.

-Je t'enlève tes chaussures.

-Ok.

Le blond ne dit rien de plus quand le brun lui retira ses chaussettes.

-Tu vas avoir tout un mal de tête en te levant demain, toi.

Takuma ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et posa un regard vert embrumé sur Kaname. Celui-ci eut l'impression que sa bouche s'asséchait sous le regard que le clarinettiste lui jetait. Il était complètement saoul mais très attirant, ainsi alanguit sur son canapé, totalement à sa merci. Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond. Kaname était sexy avec sa chemise rouge, sexy et ils étaient seuls dans le loft…

Kaname se pencha vers le blond et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, incapable de se raisonner, totalement hypnotisé par ses yeux. C'était trop tentant. Takuma se laissa faire et posa une main sur la mâchoire de Kaname quand celui-ci s'éloigna. Il lui sourit à nouveau.

-Je t'aime bien tu sais, murmura Takuma. Si beau…

Le cœur du brun fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il entendit ces mots mais il fronça les sourcils en sentant une odeur de la vodka parvenir jusqu'à ses narines. Il ne rêvait pas n'est-ce pas ? À moins que le clarinettiste soit vraiment saoul et que cela lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Le pianiste se releva lentement en réalisant que s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite il allait sauter sur le blond, saoul ou pas. Il savait que s'il restait aussi près du blond, il mettrait au placard la petite voix qui lui disait que profiter de quelqu'un de saoul était une très mauvaise idée.

-Hey, tu vas-où ? dit Takuma en tentant de se redresser.

-Me coucher.

-Y'a de… la place ici…

_Il n'a définitivement plus d'inhibitions_, pensa Kaname. L'idée lui semblait même très bonne vu le sourire qu'il arborait. Kaname rejeta aussitôt l'idée, définitivement beaucoup trop tentante. Il savait qu'il aurait eu du mal qu'à ne dormir avec le blond contre lui…

-Dors. Bonne nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Takuma était profondément endormi et Kaname alla poser une couverture sur lui. Il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux et posa un baiser sur sa tête. Peut-être n'était-ce pas que des divagations d'alcoolique après tout…

Kaname posa les doigts sur ses lèvres et sourit.


	9. Réveil difficile

Bonjour !

Pardon pour le long délai. J'étais en examen. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un mot ! C'est vraiment motivant de vous lire. Merci de suivre cette fic.

J'avais modifié le chapitre et j'ai… perdu mes modifications alors j'ai dû recommencer T_T. Prise 2 !

Réponse à Sonata-no-yume :

Merci pour ta review et ne t'en fais pas, tu es toute pardonnée ! Les études passent en premier. The caramel's special kick ? Lol. C'est presque terrifiant comme attaque avec le nom que ça a ! N'empêche, je ne voudrais pas être à la place d'Alex ! Bon anniversaire. Je dois être en retard mais bon ^^ Mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Rating : T. Bah oui.

Pairing : Takuma / …

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 :

Takuma ouvrit les yeux et maudit la lumière les agressant. Il avait l'horrible impression qu'on lui tapait sur la tête avec un marteau, voir même avec plusieurs marteaux. Il posa une main sur ses yeux en se demandant pourquoi il avait aussi mal à la tête. Il se souvenait vaguement être sorti avec Kaname et d'avoir rencontré ses amis puis c'était le trou noir. Il ne savait même pas où il était… Le blond se figea en entendant la voix de Kaname, qui était visiblement au téléphone. Il avait sa réponse : il était sans aucun doute à son appartement !

-…non, je vous dis qu'il ne va pas bien. Non. Bonne journée.

Kaname lança le combiné sur un fauteuil et se dit que Yagari était définitivement désagréable. Il pensait qu'il avait embarqué Takuma dans des activités illicites ! Il ne semblait pas aimer le fait qu'il ait de l'argent. _Et argent ne rime pas toujours avec illégalité. _Le brun tourna son attention vers le blond en entendant un grognement de douleur. Celui-ci avait rouvert les yeux et constaté que ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination que le soleil les agressait.

Constatant que le blond était réveillé, Kaname alla chercher un verre d'eau et des antalgiques. Il était certain que Takuma en aurait besoin vu la quantité impressionnante de vodka qu'il avait avalée. Le brun déposa le tout sur la table basse près du canapé sur lequel était couché Takuma.

Takuma retira lentement la main qu'il avait à nouveau mise devant ses yeux et tourna la tête. Très lentement. Il avait la nausée et toujours l'impression qu'on lui frappait sur la tête. Le blond s'assit, prit les comprimés et les avala avec reconnaissance. La tête lui tournait et son mal de tête semblait décuplé en position verticale.

-Merci.

Sa voix était un chuchotement rauque. Kaname entendit à peine le remerciement du blond.

-Reste assis le temps qu'ils fassent effet. Je vais nous préparer de quoi manger.

-Non, merci. J'ai l'estomac à l'envers, marmonna le blond.

-Ça va passer et te faire du bien.

-Hum…

Takuma mit ses coudes sur genoux et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une forge dans la tête. Le moindre bruit l'agressait.

Kaname se leva et monta à l'étage après jeté un regard compatissant au clarinettiste. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des vêtements qu'il tendit au blond.

-Tu iras prendre une douche quand tu te sentiras mieux. Tu sens l'alcool à plein nez. Comme on fait à peu près la même taille ils devraient t'aller.

-Merci…

Dix minutes plus tard, le mal de tête du blond s'était assez atténué pour qu'il puisse se lever en ayant l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer sur la marqueterie de tout son long. Takuma se dirigea à pas lent vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Kaname jeta un regard à la porte en se disant que le blond allait finir par poser des questions sur son état. Enfin, un coup qu'il serait mieux portant….parce que pour le moment il tirait une tête à faire peur. Il avait les sourcils froncés et une grimace de douleur déformait ses traits. Lui qui était habituellement si débordant de vie et de bonne humeur avait l'air d'un zombie. Un zombie saoul vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il devait encore avoir dans le sang.

Takuma ôta rapidement ses vêtements et se glissa avec soulagement sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Ça ne soulagerait certes pas son mal de tête mais au moins, ça avait l'avantage de la détendre.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis chez Kaname ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la gueule de bois ?_

Il tenta en vain de trouver la réponse mais ses pensées étaient confuses et ses souvenirs se dérobaient. Il soupira en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas le choix d'interroger Kaname.

_Est-ce que j'ai fait des conneries ?_

C'était bien beau d'être dans la douche mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui apporterait des réponses ! Le blond se lava rapidement et sortit de la douche.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements que Kaname lui avait donné et constata, qu'effectivement, ils lui feraient ! Il enfila rapidement le tout (une chemise bleu royal et un pantalon noir) et sortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur.

Kaname sourit et dit :

-J'ai bien cru que tu t'étais endormi dans la douche.

-Comme tu peux le constater, non, je ne m'y suis pas endormi.

Ses cheveux encore mouillés collaient à son crâne lui donnant l'air d'un chiot trempé. L'eau coulait sur ses vêtements mais, dans le moment, il n'en avait rien à faire. Kaname le poussa vers la table et alla chercher une serviette qu'il lui posa sur la tête. Il entreprit de lui-même lui essuyer les cheveux, ce qui surprit Takuma.

-Tu veux attraper la mort ?

Takuma ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et remarqua que les mains de Kaname dégageaient une agréable chaleur, très plaisante. Le brun sourit en constatant l'abandon du blond entre ses mains. Mais il n'en profita pas même si l'envie l'en démangeait. Il n'était pas un pervers enfin…il ne profitait pas des gens. Voilà. Quand les cheveux du blond furent presque secs, il s'éloigna à regret, en se disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire de continuer plus longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le pianiste revint vers la table avec deux assiettes et un litre de jus d'orange. Takuma ouvrit les yeux et déglutit devant la quantité de nourriture posée devant lui. Une chance qu'il lui avait dit ne pas avoir faim…

L'homme d'affaire sourit et mit d'autorité un verre de jus dans les mains du plus jeune.

-Bois. Tu es complètement déshydraté. Ça va aider à faire passer ton mal de tête.

Takuma avala le contenu du verre avec reconnaissance et finit par admettre que Kaname avait raison : son mal de tête commençait à se dissiper. Les comprimés et un peu de liquide en étaient presque venus à bout. Il avait même un peu d'appétit. Kaname regarda la carafe de jus et se dit que c'était assez ironique de lui donner du jus d'orange en sachant que c'était ça et de la vodka qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? demanda Takuma.

-Alex t'a saoulé, répondit le pianiste en fronçant les sourcils. Ses lèvres se plissèrent jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une mince ligne. S'il n'avait pas connu le pianisite, Takuma aurait juré que celui-ci était prêt à lui refaire le portrait. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Kaname… n'est-ce pas ?

Au moins la déclaration du brun avait le mérite d'être clair. Takuma posa un coude sur la table et appuya sa tête sur sa main.

-Comment ?

-…il a profité de ton inattention pour remplir ton verre. Il a fini par admettre t'avoir fait prendre 4 ou 5 verres sans que tu t'en aperçoives. J'ai constaté que tu étais saoul quand tu as atterri sur mes genoux en tentant de te lever.

Trop pris par leur discussion il n'avait rien vu aller ! Alex était sympathique après tout. Takuma ferma les yeux en soupirant. Pas étonnant qu'il ait aussi mal à la tête et qu'il ait l'estomac à l'envers s'il avait ingurgité 5 vodka-jus d'orange. Il avait même fini affalé sur les genoux de Kaname… il devait être drôlement saoul. Ce devait être pour ça que Kaname l'avait ramené chez lui : pour ne pas que ses parents le voit dans cet état.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je ne le connaissais même pas.

-Parce qu'il est jaloux.

-Jaloux ?

Takuma rouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Nous sommes déjà sortis ensemble et il n'accepte pas que j'ai pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

-On ne sort pas ensemble, opposa Takuma en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Kaname.

-Mais ça il ne le sait pas. Et puis…

-Et puis quoi ? Tu vas me faire une déclaration peut-être ?

Un fin sourire amusé s'afficha sur les lèvres du blond.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

Takuma se redressa et dévisagea le brun, ébranlé. Il n'était pas en train de rêver n'est-ce pas ? C'était l'alcool. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça…

-Je…

-Tu as l'air surpris.

-C'est-à-dire que…

Certes, il admettait avoir déjà voulu sauter sur le Kuran pour l'embrasser mais…entre la réalité et le monde des rêves… il y a un pas ! Il était tombé dans un monde parallèle ?

-Je t'aime.

Takuma ne sut que répondre. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait l'impression que le peu de neurones qu'il avait encore venait de disparaitre.

Kaname se leva et fit le tour de la table, prédateur. Il se planta près du blond et lui releva lentement le menton. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Takuma crut qu'il allait littéralement se liquéfier sur place. Un regard aussi sexy devrait être interdit. Kaname sourit avant de rapprocher son visage du sien. Le blond sentit son souffle sur son visage et, inconsciemment, ferma les yeux, attendant avec impatience la suite. Le brun ne se fit pas plus prier avant de l'embrasser. Takuma se laissa faire et posa même une main sur la nuque de Kaname. Il n'y avait plus rien qu'eux, que les sensations, que la présence de l'autre. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu.

Ils finirent par se détacher, à bout de souffle. Kaname passa une main dans les cheveux du blond, toujours un peu humides. Takuma ne dit rien, cherchant ses mots. C'aurait été un mensonge de dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé mais il était un peu sous le choc. Il n'imaginait pas que Kaname puisse éprouver quelque chose pour lui et le lui avouer. Il l'aurait imaginé beaucoup plus réservé au sujet de ses sentiments. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas vraiment résisté quand celui-ci l'avait embrassé…

Le clarinettiste détourna légèrement le regard en se rendant compte que Kaname le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Le blond repoussa sa chaise et fit le tour de la table pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Il se sentait comme une souris devant un chat.

Takuma s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Presqu'aussitôt il sentit une présence à sa droite. Kaname passa une main dans son cou et le blond frissonna. La caresse était douce. Le brun allongea son bras qu'il alla poser en travers de ses épaules. Il réussit ainsi à attirer le blond plus près de lui. La tête de Takuma finit sur l'épaule de Kaname qui souriait de satisfaction : le blond n'avait nullement résisté.

Takuma ne résista pas en se disant qu'au point où ça en était rendu et puis… il était beaucoup trop bien pour même penser à bouger. Une légère odeur d'eau de cologne lui parvint. Takuma leva les yeux et aperçut le sourire de Kaname. Il se redressa et l'embrassa. Après coup, celui-ci rit. Maintenant il était ravi.

-C'était plus fort que moi, dit Takuma en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du pianiste. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

-Qui te demande de te contrôler ?

-Personne j'imagine…

Takuma se retrouva finalement sur les genoux de Kaname, sa tête reposant au creux de son cou. Kaname avait posé une main dans ses cheveux et souriait toujours. Il avait bien fait d'écouter Yuuki. Takuma ne lui avait pas dit l'aimer mais ça viendrait. Oui, ça viendrait. Il savait être patient. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien et à s'embrasser.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée et Yuuki entra, suivie par ses parents. Juri tenta de retenir sa fille mais celle-ci se dirigea droit vers les deux jeunes hommes en les apercevant.

-Bonjour Takuma ! Je le savais ! Pour une fois que tu m'écoutes, Kaname !

Takuma haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'il t'écoute ?

-Oui ! C'est moi qui lui aie dit de te parler !

Yuuki semblait fière d'elle et posait un regard attendri sur Takuma et Kaname.

-Vous allez très bien ensemble et…

-Yuuki, ma chérie, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, arrêter de parler un instant ? dit Haruka en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Pardon pour le dérangement. Yuuki avait la clé alors elle s'est permise d'ouvrir la porte.

- Ça va. Ce n'est pas comme si…

Kaname laissa sa phrase en suspens et Yuuki rougit en réalisant ce que Kaname sous-entendait. Ils auraient bien pu être en train de faire plus que d'être assis en train de discuter… Takuma rougit légèrement ce qui fit sourire Juri. Mr et Mme Kuran ne dire rien en l'apercevant assis sur les genoux de Kaname et ne bronchèrent pas devant le sous-entendu de leur fils.

Juri s'avanca et tendit une main au blond dans une tentative de casser le malaise qui venait de s'installer.

-Juri Kuran. Je suis la mère de Kaname.

-Enchanté.

Takuma avait définitivement perdu sa dignité. Il était encore assis sur les genoux de Kaname alors que sa mère lui tendait la main ! Celui-ci refusait de lâcher sa taille. Il n'allait quand même pas s'envoler !

-Kaname, lâche-moi, s'il te plait. Je ne vais pas disparaitre.

Le brun relâcha sa taille à regret mais le laissa se lever. Takuma alla serrer la main de Juri et celle d'Haruka.

-Takuma Ichijo.

-Haruka Kuran.

-Kaname, est-ce que tu veux que nous reportions le repas qui était prévu ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Est-ce que tu vois un inconvénient à manger avec mes parents et moi, Takuma ?

Il n'allait quand même pas se sauver comme un voleur… alors autant accepter !

-Non, aucun.

Juri lui adressa un grand sourire avant de tous les entrainer vers la cuisine. Takuma réalisa qu'il était 15 :30 en posant les yeux sur une horloge.

-Oh, merde.

-Quoi ? demanda Yuuki.

-Je devais aller travailler aujourd'hui !

Yagari allait le tuer. Il allait pendre son cadavre devant le magasin et laisser les mouettes faire de lui leur repas. Le magasin devait être noir de monde et il devait être en train de hurler.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, intervint Kaname. J'ai téléphoné à Yagari ce matin. Il était convaincu que je t'ai plongé dans des activités illicites mais il a fini par accepter de te donner congé.

-Des activités illicites ? Il a une… imagination débordante, dit Takuma. Parfois il avait l'impression que son patron voyait des bandits partout. Comme s'il n'avait pas lui-même l'air louche avec son cache-œil et son chapeau !

Juri lui mit d'autorité une pomme de salade dans les mains en lui disant de se rendre utile en nettoyant la salade. Takuma sourit et alla faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Haruka lui proposa presqu'aussitôt un verre que le blond s'empressa de refuser. Kaname résuma la situation à son père qui hocha la tête, pas du tout étonné par le comportement d'Alex. Yuuki traita Alex d'imbécile et se mit à le traiter de noms d'oiseaux avant que sa mère ne la fasse taire. Juri posa un regard compatissant sur le blond.

Lorsque vint l'heure de se mettre à table, Yuuki plaça Takuma près de Kaname et lui dit qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de songer à changer de place.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et les Kuran se révélèrent être de très bonne compagnie. Yuuki se fit un plaisir d'expliquer à tout le monde qu'elle avait légèrement forcé la main de Kaname pour que celui-ci finisse par se déclarer à Takuma. Celle-ci continua même quand il lui jeta un regard noir. Quand il vit que Takuma souriait, il se dit que ce n'était pas si mal finalement. Le blond ne dit rien quand Kaname posa une main sur son genou. Après tout… ils sortaient ensemble, non ?

Quand le blond bailla à s'en décrocher les mâchoires, Kaname décida qu'il était temps de mettre de les voiles et de le ramener chez lui. Takuma protesta en arguant qu'il fallait encore défaire le couvert et faire la vaisselle. Juri lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Il avait une mine horrible. Elle le poussa d'autorité vers la porte et il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'écouter. Quelques minutes plus tard il était dans la voiture de Kaname.

Le brun arrêta la voiture devant l'immeuble du clarinettiste et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Quand le blond sortit de la voiture il avait légèrement rougi mais un sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage. À la fenêtre, Mme Ichijou sourit. Elle le savait !

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ils sont pas choux ensemble ?


	10. Boutique et surprises

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 10 de Du fond du cœur ^^ . J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews. Si j'ai oublié de vous répondre j'en suis désolée.

Réponse à Sonata-no-yume :

Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ça fait super plaisir à entendre. Kaname faire du jus d'orange ? lol Probablement que c'est lui qui l'a fait, qui sait. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Comment perdre son mec en dix jours (résumé) : Un homme à femmes impénitent (Matthew McConaughey) gage avec ses amis (Adam Goldberg et Thomas Lennon) qu'il peut garder la même copine pour plus de dix jours. Le hic c'est que la fille qu'il choisit pour ce défi (Kate Hudson) veut se débarrasser de lui en 10 jours pour une chronique journalistique.

Rating : K+.

Pairing : Kaname-Takuma.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 :

Takuma ouvrit la porte de la boutique, fermée parce qu'il commençait à faire froid en ce début octobre. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était avec Kaname et il regrettait qu'ils ne puissent se voir très souvent. Oh, certes, l'homme d'affaire lui téléphonait régulièrement mais… ce n'était pas la même chose. Vivement le week-end. Il aurait son dimanche de congé alors peut-être aurait-il le temps de voir Kaname…

Le blond s'arrêta net en entrant dans la boutique. Le professeur Cross était appuyé au comptoir près de Yagari avec qui il discutait vivement.

-Takuma ! Comment vas-tu ? s'exclama le professeur, tout sourire en se retournant.

Kaien s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ancien étudiant. Il l'entraina ainsi à sa suite vers le comptoir contre lequel Yagari était toujours appuyé, une cigarette dans la bouche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son employé mais ne dit rien.

-Vous allez bien, Professeur Cross ?

-Oh très bien merci et toi ?

-Je vais bien.

Que faisait le professeur ici ? Et… pourquoi semblait-il bien connaitre Yagari ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Moi ? Mais je voulais te parler, dit Kaien, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit. Tu es très occupé en ce moment ?

-Hum, oui.

-Oh, c'est dommage.

Kaien avait l'air un peu déçu de la réponse du jeune homme.

-J'espérais que tu aurais un peu de temps pour mes élèves. Certains demandent à ce que tu viennes donner quelques conseils. Ils trouveraient très motivant qu'un étudiant de la Julliard ait un peu de temps à leur consacrer.

-Ils veulent me voir ?

Takuma était très surpris. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que les élèves aient voulu qu'ils reviennent pour assister Kaien.

-Plusieurs, qui ne sont pas encore à l'Université, ont été stupéfaits par ta prestation avec Kaname. Ils veulent absolument te voir. Je leur aie dit que je te parlerai et ils étaient très enthousiastes. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas le temps en ce…

Takuma interrompit le professeur.

-Je peux… probablement trouver un peu de temps.

-Vraiment ?

Le clarinettiste eut l'impression que les yeux du professeur venaient de se remplir d'étoiles. Pire qu'un gamin. La prochaine étape était qu'il se mette à faire la danse de la joie.

-Les répétitions sont toujours les jeudis soirs.

Le blond réfléchit à toute vitesse et se dit qu'il pourrait trouver un peu de temps après ses cours.

-Je crois que ça peut coller.

Qu'est-ce que Kaname allait dire de cela ? Ça lui faisait encore moins de temps à lui consacrer. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Mais son aide semblait tellement faire plaisir à Kaien et tenir aux étudiants… Kaname comprendrait surement. Après tout, c'était lui le mécène du programme de musique.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer un jeune homme qui se figea en s'approchant du comptoir ou plutôt en le voyant, constata Takuma.

-Tu es en retard ! s'exclama Tôga. Encore une fois et je te fous à la porte !

-Ah oui ? Tu ferais vraiment une chose pareille ? Je te rappelle que tu es mon oncle.

-Et alors ? Ça ne te permet pas d'être en retard, Zero Kiryu !

Takuma constata avec stupéfaction que le nouveau venu était l'un de ses camarades de classe. Le seul étudiant qui osait mettre ses pieds, chaussés de bottes à cap d'acier, sur son bureau et qui finissait toujours par répondre aux professeurs quand ceux-ci lui demandaient de changer de comportement. Zero Kiryu.

-La boutique n'est même pas encore ouverte… grogna Zero.

-Et alors ? répondit Yagari. Si je te demande d'arriver plus tôt c'est pour que tout soit près à l'ouverture, crétin.

-Tu as mangé du chat enragé ou quoi ?

Zero dévisagea Yagari avant d'aller dans l'arrière boutique pour y laisser son manteau et son sac à dos.

-Alors comme ça Zero va travailler ici ? Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne l'engagerais jamais pour ne pas causer de problème entre vous.

-Et bien la situation a changée. Son patron au restaurant essayait de le faire travailler 30 heures par semaine malgré ses cours. Il ne voulait rien entendre alors je lui ai dit de ramener ses fesses mais qu'à la première bourde je le mettrais à la porte.

-Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais mettre le feu à la boutique peut-être ? dit Zero en surgissant derrière son oncle. Je ne suis pas assez stupide au point de faire une chose pareille.

Takuma posa les yeux sur Zero et constata que, pour une fois, Zero était habillé convenablement. Convenablement incluant qu'il ne portait pas de bottes à cap d'acier et aucune chaine. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus sympathique tout à coup. Durant les cours, plusieurs étudiants l'évitaient comme la peste, comme s'il allait leur sauter dessus pour leur refaire le portrait à coups de poings.

Yagari fit un mouvement de la tête vers Takuma et dit :

-Zero, voici Takuma Ichijo.

-On s'est déjà rencontré. Nous avons cour ensemble, répondit le percussionniste.

-Exact.

Takuma lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

-Mais nous n'avons jamais été présentés. Enchanté.

-Ouais.

Zero lui serra la main et dit :

-Dis-moi…est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies ?

-Quelles rumeurs ?

Takuma ouvrit de grands yeux et dévisagea Zero, attendant que celui-ci s'explique. On ne pouvait pas être au courant qu'il sortait avec le pianiste… n'est-ce pas ?

-Que tu as Kaname Kuran comme mécène.

-Oh, ça…oui.

Takuma soupira légèrement. Kaien vint lui poser une main sur l'épaule et dit :

-C'est l'un de mes anciens étudiants et Kaname a été époustouflé de l'entendre jouer.

Zero ne tint pas compte du commentaire de Kaien.

-Tu pensais à autre chose, Takuma ?

Un sourire était apparu sur les lèvres du percussionniste.

-Non, répondit le blond en secouant la tête.

Zero haussa un sourcil en voyant une légère rougeur apparaitre sur ses joues mais ne dit rien. À quoi avait bien pu penser Takuma pour rougir ? _Intéressant._

-C'est bien beau toutes ces discussions mais nous avons une boutique à ouvrir. Merci d'être passé, Cross, mais nous avons du boulot.

-Au revoir ! lança Kaien.

-Au revoir, professeur Cross.

Yagari posa ses mains sur les épaules du professeur et le poussa jusqu'à la porte. Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir. Le commerçant fit jouer le verrou pour être certain que le professeur ne remettrait pas le nez dans la boutique une seconde fois.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur Kaien, le percussionniste lança à son oncle :

-Toujours aussi… enthousiaste.

-Oui.

Yagari lui fourra une boite de cartes postales dans les mains et s'éloigna vers l'arrière boutique. Zero y jeta un coup d'œil et dit :

-Et je suis censé faire quoi avec ça ?

-Les placer sur les différents présentoirs par modèles, répondit Takuma, le nez dans une autre boite.

-Ok. Merci.

Takuma sortit finalement une deuxième boite d'une armoire et se mit à aligner des répliques miniatures de la Statue de la Liberté sur le comptoir, près de la caisse.

Au bout de quelques minutes Zero releva la tête de ses cartes postales et demanda :

-C'est toujours comme ça ?

-Non, pas toujours. Tu es tombé sur le jour du stock. Ce sont des nouveautés. Si j'étais toi je jetterais un œil aux articles que nous possédons.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Yagari revint dans la boutique pour débarrer la porte et mettre en place dans la vitrine une pancarte où était inscrit ``ouvert``. Cinq minutes plus tard, quelques clients entrèrent. Tôga s'approcha du blond et lui dit :

-Garde un œil sur Zero. Si tu vois qu'il a des problèmes, fais-moi signe.

Quelques clientes se dirigèrent au même moment vers Zero. Takuma tenta de les aborder mais elles le contournèrent et firent comme si elles ne l'avaient pas vu. Il ne dit rien mais garda un œil sur elles. L'ancien serveur lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet mais se débrouilla finalement assez bien. Le blond le vit pourtant écarquiller les yeux lorsque l'une des touristes ouvrit la bouche. Il rit sous cape et le laissa se débrouiller.

-Je veux…un…hum…

-Un quoi ? demanda Zero.

-Un… vous savez un…card…

Zero fronça les sourcils et se dit que ça allait être long avant qu'il sache ce que cherchait la jeune femme. Elle s'arrêtait à tous les deux mots, hésitante quant au prochain mot à employer, quand elle ne se mettait pas à parler dans une autre langue. Tentant de ne pas s'énerver, le jeune homme finit par comprendre qu'elle voulait une carte postale représentant la Statue de la liberté, de nuit. _La journée va être longue_, se dit Zero. Il les poussa toutes trois vers la caisse en moins de deux, espérant qu'elles ne penseraient pas à autre chose.

Les trois jeunes femmes jetèrent des sourires appréciateurs à Zero quand elles sortirent, toutes avec un sac à la main.

-Ils ont tous des accents aussi horribles ? demanda Zero en s'approchant de Takuma.

-D'où venaient-elles ?

-Québec, un truc comme ça.

Takuma sourit et dit :

-Bienvenu dans le monde du tourisme. Tu vas t'y faire.

Ils furent tous deux abordés par des clients et ne virent pas le temps passer. L'heure de la fermeture arriva sans qu'ils aient vu le temps passer.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière le dernier client, le blond fut content de s'asseoir dans un coin, épuisé. Zero s'assit près de lui et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que Kaien venait faire ici ce matin ?

-Me demander de participer à la préparation de son concert. Je vais des sectionnelles, ce genre de choses.

-Je peux venir ?

Takuma lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

-Si tu veux. Je ne crois pas que le professeur Cross refuse d'avoir une personne supplémentaire.

-Super.

Zero se releva et tendit une main à Takuma pour l'aider à se relever. La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit avec un tintement de clochette quand le blond voulut demander à Zero pourquoi lui et Yagari connaissaient bien le professeur Cross. Yagari hurla de l'arrière-boutique :

-On est fermé ! Revenez demain !

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée et sursauta en reconnaissant Kaname. Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant qu'il tenait toujours la main de Zero. Remarquant son regard, Takuma s'éloigna précipitamment du jeune homme.

-Kaname… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait aller manger alors je suis venu te chercher.

Zero se mit à dévisager le nouvel arrivant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Takuma. Il avait vraiment Kaname Kuran devant lui ? Parlez de lui était une chose mais le rencontrer en était une toute autre. Kaname lui sourit et lui tendit une main que le jeune homme serra mécaniquement.

-Kaname Kuran.

-Zero Kiryu.

-C'est le neveu de Yagari et un étudiant de la Julliard, intervint Takuma.

-Ah oui ? Enchanté.

Yagari sortit de l'arrière-boutique et s'accouda nonchalamment au comptoir, son attention fixé sur Kaname. Il ne l'aimait toujours pas.

-Est-ce que je peux…. commença Takuma

-File, répondit Tôga, coupant la parole au blond.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se précipita pour reprendre son manteau et sortit en coup de vent, Kaname sur ses talons.

Une fois dans la voiture, il demanda :

-C'est vrai que tu veux aller quelque part ?

-Oui.

-Je suis vraiment fatigué…

-Alors nous irons à mon appartement.

Le brun tourna la clé du contact et engagea la voiture dans la circulation sans heurt. Kaname noua l'une de ses mains autour d'une des siennes et lui sourit.

-Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

-Oui.

-Tu as l'air très fatigué.

-Il y a eu beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui.

-Je vois.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Kaname garait la voiture dans le stationnement de son immeuble et fit monter le blond. Celui-ci alla immédiatement s'étendre sur le canapé. Il était vraiment fatigué. Le brun se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Takuma sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je vais nous faire des pâtes, dit le brun en se relevant.

-Ok.

Celui-ci s'avança vers le lecteur de disques, mit un disque dans l'appareil et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Le deuxième mouvement du concerto no 5 de Ludwig Van Beethoven résonna dans l'appartement. Takuma sourit. C'était relaxant et… tout à fait au goût de Kaname. Il se releva lentement en entendant le bruit d'un couteau sur une planche à découper. Le blond s'approcha du plan de travail et s'y appuya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

-Des pennes sauce Arrabiata.

-Super. Je peux t'aider ?

-Non, tout va bien. Va t'allonger. Tu as l'air fatigué.

Takuma ne trouva rien à répliquer et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il ferma légèrement les yeux pour les reposer… et fut réveillé par un baiser de son prince charmant.

-C'est prêt, lui dit Kaname, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'arrive.

Il soupira de contentement en jetant un œil sur son assiette. Des pennes arrabiata avec du parmesan.

-Merci. Je sais que tu n'avais pas l'intention de cuisiner…

-Ce n'est rien et puis, c'est beaucoup plus agréable de cuisiner pour plusieurs personnes et toujours agréable pour toi.

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments…

Takuma lui sourit avant d'attaquer ses pâtes qui se révélèrent excellentes.

-Qui est-ce qui t'as appris à cuisiner ?

-Ma mère. Elle avait peur que je finisse par toujours manger des plats commandés lorsque je quitterais la maison alors elle a insisté pour me montrer à cuisiner, tout comme à Yuuki. Finalement, je me suis rendu compte que j'adore cuisiner et que Yuuki est absolument nulle dans une cuisine.

-C'est excellent.

-Merci.

-Nulle ?

-Elle rate tout ce qu'elle fait.

Kaname éclata de rire et se mit à expliquer ce qui s'était passé le jour où sa sœur avait décidé de faire des chocolats. La cuisine s'était transformée en champ de bataille et elle n'en avait gardé qu'un seul, les autres étant tous immangeables.

Takuma rit et termina son plat. Ils firent la vaisselle et finirent par s'affaler tous deux sur le canapé. Kaname ouvrit le téléviseur et tenta de trouver un film. Et tomba sur ``Comment perdre son mec en dix jours``. Un film de midinette.

-On a droit à ça ou à …un film de Disney, dit Kaname, moqueur. Il n'avait pas pensé tomber sur ce genre de films.

-Laisse, ça semble drôle.

Ils passèrent finalement un excellent moment. Certes, le film était cliché mais c'était relaxant de voir les deux acteurs principaux rivaliser d'astuce pour gagner chacun leurs paris, opposés l'un à l'autre. Lorsque le film prit fin, Takuma avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Kaname et celui-ci songea qu'il n'aurait même pas été étonné que celui-ci s'endorme dans cette position.

-Tu veux rester dormir ici ? Je jure que mes intentions sont 100 pourcent honnêtes.

Le blond rit légèrement avant de finir par acquiescer. Il avait tellement sommeil…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux au lit, confortablement installés sous les drapas. Kaname passa un bras autour de la taille de Takuma et posa un baiser sur sa nuque.

-Bonne nuit, my Beloved.

Takuma ne répondit pas, déjà plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Kaname ramena un peu plus les draps sur eux et ferma les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer lui aussi dans le monde des rêves.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? À votre avis, qu'est-il arrivé à Alex ?


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour !

Comme ce chapitre était le plus demandé et bien, c'est celui que je publie en premier ^^ Pour Cœur d'ange ça ira a la semaine prochaine.

Réponses aux anonymes :

Ange29 : Voici la suite ^^ Merci pour ton comm !

Fan-de-fiction : Je suis très contente que tu aimes mes chapitres et que tu les trouves agréables à lire. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Merci pour ton comm !

Trucs utiles à savoir :

Thème d'Hedwig : l'un des thèmes principal de la série de film Harry Potter. Ce thème à été composé par John Williams. Si vous voulez l'écouter, allez sur youtube.

Vibraphone : clavier de percussion. Ressemble beaucoup à un xylophone. Possède une pédale permettant d'allonger la durée des notes.

Avertissement : Le début du chapitre est vraiment classé T car il y a un début de lime.

Pairing : Kaname-Takuma

Rating : T à K +

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 :

_Dimanche matin :_

Kaname ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant que Takuma était toujours couché près de lui, profondément endormi. Il ramena un peu plus la couverture sur leurs deux corps et ferma les yeux dans l'intention de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil de plus avec l'élu de son cœur.

Takuma ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit en sentant un corps chaud contre le sien. Il était si bien. Il aurait voulu n'avoir à jamais se lever mais il savait que c'était impossible. Kaname bougea et attira son corps encore plus près du sien.

-Bonjour, Kaname...

-Bonjour.

La voix du brun était basse et Takuma en sentit la vibration contre son dos, collé contre son torse. Le corps de Kaname était chaud contre le sien et le blond ferma les yeux à nouveau, appréciant la chaleur l'enveloppant. Inspirant profondément, l'odeur de Kaname submergea son odorat. Si bien…

Une main câline caressa son ventre et Takuma frissonna. Kaname rit, amusé par la réaction du jeune homme. Il ne cessa pas pour autant sa caresse. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, lui donner du plaisir. Le blond était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Un sourire coquin apparut sur les lèvres du clarinettiste quand il rouvrit les yeux.

-Je… croyais que tu n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions, Kaname.

-J'ai dit ça ?

Le brun posa un baiser sur son épaule avant de continuer.

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas…

Takuma rit avant de se retourner entre les bras du pianiste pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre au creux de ses reins. Impossible pour le blond de s'échapper de son étreinte. Et le temps disparut, les laissant flottant au milieu du néant. Un néant remplit par l'autre, par sa présence, son toucher, son odeur, son visage… Tout disparut autour d'eux aussi surement que la neige fond au printemps. La dernière pensée consciente de Takuma fut pour Kaname mais il oublia tout quand il rencontra ses yeux chocolat où brillait une flamme de désir non réprimée.

Ils se levèrent tard.

_Jeudi pm_ :

Zero entra dans la salle de classe et jeta un regard à la ronde et aperçut aussitôt la tête blonde de Takuma. Il s'approcha furtivement. Celui-ci, plongé dans une discussion avec Hanabusa et un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne l'aperçut pas. Ceux-ci sursautèrent en voyant le jeune homme apparaitre près d'eux et poser une main sur l'épaule de Takuma. Le clarinettiste se retourna et sourit à Zero.

-Bonjour.

-'jour. Quelle heure ?

-L'heure ?

Takuma fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

-Pour la répétition avec Cross.

Le visage du blond s'illumina. Ah oui, il avait proposé à Zero de l'accompagner.

-18 :00. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Zero le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Au moins comme ça il serait certain de ne pas se perdre en chemin. Il n'avait jamais visité l'école.

-Ok. 17 :00 dans le hall ?

-D'accord.

L'étudiant aux cheveux d'argent s'éloigna à grandes foulées et s'assit au fond de la classe, comme à son habitude, juste devant les paliers où se déroulaient les répétitions d'orchestre. Hanabusa lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne dit rien.

Le professeur entra dans la classe et le silence se fit instantanément. Mr Carter leur sourit et leur demanda de sortir leurs instruments pour une répétition d'orchestre. Takuma monta fébrilement sa clarinette et sortit ses partitions. Il se leva et gagna sa place en deuxième rangée. Il était troisième clarinette et assis tout au centre de l'orchestre. Autant dire qu'il était juste sous le nez de Mr Carter.

-Harry Potter. Du début s'il vous plait.

Zero attrapa ses baguettes en métal et prit place derrière le vibraphone avec décontraction.

-1 2 3 4…

Le thème d'Hedwig commença lorsque le son cristallin du vibraphone brisa le silence ambiant. La clarinette solo se joignit au vibraphone après quelques mesures et Mr carter fronça les sourcils.

-En retard ! Il dévisagea la jeune fille mais continua quand même à diriger la pièce. Celle-ci tenta de rattraper son retard de quelques notes mais en fut incapable. L'angoisse se lisait dans ses yeux mais elle continua quand même à jouer.

Au changement de thème, le chef d'orchestre fit signe aux musiciens de cesser de jouer et planta ses yeux dans ceux sa soliste.

-Mademoiselle… cela fait déjà près d'un mois que je vous aie donné cette partition. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de l'interpréter correctement ?

-Je…

La jeune femme devint cramoisie et semblait sur le point de pleurer sous le regard dur du professeur.

-Reprenons. Mr Kiryu, un peu plus fort, s'il vous plait.

Et la jeune fille rata encore son entrée et quelques dièses. Mr Carter prit sa partition de sur son lutrin et dévisagea à tour de rôle tous les clarinettistes. Son regard s'arrêta sur Takuma et il sourit. Il tendit la pile de feuille au hautbois et dit :

-Passez ces partitions à Mr. Ichijou. Mr Ichijou, donnez-lui vos partitions.

Takuma ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une chose pareille. Il s'exécuta néanmoins, le chef ayant toute autorité, mais pâlit en jetant un coup d'œil à l'introduction de la pièce.

-Mais monsieur je n'ai jamais pratiqué cela. Je ne peux pas…

Le professeur l'ignora.

-Du début s'il vous plaît.

Zero jeta un coup d'œil à Takuma et souhaita pour lui qu'il soit doué en lecture a vu. Le chef semblait sur le point de vouloir arracher la tête de la jeune fille qui s'était ratatinée sur sa chaise. Sa bonne humeur semblait s'être envolée. Comme prévu, Takuma joignit sa clarinette au vibraphone après quelques mesures. Il avait les mains moites et l'impression que son cerveau venait de se liquéfier. La sueur collait sa chemise à son dos. Il ne devait pas se tromper n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y eut pas d'erreurs à sa plus grande surprise. Mr Carter sourit et continua comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La répétition continua sans plus d'accro mais la jeune fille à qui avait été enlevé sa partition ne cessait de dévisager Takuma avec colère. Il lui paierait cet affront.

Une petite voix lui souffla qu'elle l'avait bien cherché mais elle l'étouffa sans plus de considération.

À la fin de la répétition, Takuma se leva lentement et alla se poster près de Mr Carter. Celui-ci, en pleine discussion avec un corniste, ne lui jeta pas tout de suite un coup d'œil. Lorsqu'il le fit il lui adressa un sourire aimable et dit :

-Qui a-t-il Mr Ichijou ?

-J'aimerais que vous redonniez sa partition à la soliste. Elle a beaucoup travaillé et je ne veux pas lui voler sa place. Elle est surement capable de la réussir pour le concert.

-Non. Ma décision est prise. Vous l'interpréterez.

-Mais…

-Bonne journée.

Le chef d'orchestre signifia ainsi que la discussion était terminé et se retourna vers le corniste qui lui désigna aussitôt quelque chose sur sa partition. Il était 15 :00h quand le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Takuma se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires afin de se rendre à son prochain cour. Il était déjà en retard !

Il déboula en catastrophe dans la salle et son professeur particulier de solfège haussa un sourcil en le voyant essoufflé et l'air passablement désolé.

-Désolé, haleta-t-il.

-Respire un bon coup et viens t'asseoir. Je doute que tu réussisses à chanter une note dans cet état.

C'était une femme aux cheveux roux et aux grands yeux verts malicieux. Celle-ci sortit quelques feuilles qu'elle posa sur un lutrin. Ses longs ongles manucurés crissèrent sur la surface polie du lutrin, arrachant une grimace au blond.

Zero s'appuya contre un mur bordant le hall et se mit à observer le hall d'entrée et les couloirs en partant. 17 :05 et aucune trace de Takuma. Le blond surgit dans le hall comme un bolide quelques minutes plus tard en marmonnant entre ses dents sur les professeurs bornés.

-Désolé ! Elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir ! Elle a décidé que je devais expliquer mon retard et reprendre le temps que j'avais manqué !

Zero haussa un sourcil et lui décrocha un sourire moqueur. De la vapeur aurait pu sortir de la tête du blond sans qu'il trouve cela bizarre. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte.

Takuma sortit et fut presque aussitôt rattrapé par Zero.

-On va prendre le métro. L'école est dans le Queens.

-Ok.

Le tunnel souterrain menant à la rame était plein quand ils y entrèrent. Le quai d'embarquement était noir de monde. Ils réussirent de justesse à entrer dans un wagon quand le métro s'arrêta près du quai. Ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans une masse humaine grouillante et… odorante. Takuma se retrouva coincé entre une vieille dame et un grand jeune homme à l'air antipathique. Il laissa autant de place qu'il le put à la dame âgée et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire amical auquel il répondit. La rame s'arrêta brusquement à une station et une foule de gens sortie du wagon et fut aussitôt remplacée par d'autres. Une place se libéra sur un siège derrière eux et le jeune homme s'y précipita, bousculant au passage la dame âgée. Takuma le dévisagea et lui dit :

-Tu ne connais pas la politesse ? Je crois que Mme aimerait s'asseoir.

-Pfff. Va te faire voir.

Takuma fronça les sourcils et, alors qu'il allait ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, Zero apparut près du jeune homme qui, après avoir dévisagé l'étudiant se leva, l'air renfrogné mais n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir se frotter à l'étudiant de la Juilliard. Zero pouvait avoir l'air assez menaçant quand il s'y mettait et puis son habillement ne devait pas aider à lui donner un air sympathique. Takuma aida la vieille dame à s'asseoir et celle-ci les remercia chaleureusement.

Le blond tendit l'oreille à l'annonce de la prochaine station et dit à Zero qu'ils allaient y sortir. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Les portes s'ouvrirent bientôt dans un grincement sonore et les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent sur le quai avant que la rame ne reparte. Une fois à l'air libre, Zero constata qu'ils étaient dans un quartier résidentiel et il y avait de l'animation dans les rues. Vu l'heure, les gens commençaient à revenir du travail.

-C'est à deux coins de rue, dit Takuma en prenant la direction de l'est.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'école, l'odeur du nettoyant à plancher les assailli. Les concierges étaient déjà à l'ouvrage. Takuma guida Zero jusqu'au troisième niveau, là où se trouvait la classe de musique. Aussitôt qu'ils commencèrent à gravir les degrés, de la musique se fit entendre, de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'ils montaient. La porte du local était ouverte en grand. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent et plusieurs élèves se levèrent aussitôt pour saluer le blond. Zero resta en retrait et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Comme ça il pouvait tout ce qui se passait dans le local. Il sourit en voyant Kaien s'agiter devant deux étudiants, l'air très enthousiaste. Il ne changerait jamais. Un vrai gamin… mais il savait que sous cet extérieur se cachait un homme sérieux… parfois.

Une jeune fille se pencha vers Kaien et celui-ci se retourna d'un bond pour accueillir les deux étudiants.

-Bonsoir ! Tu as emmené Zero ? Merveilleuse idée !

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui.

Kaien sourit mais Zero décoda l'avertissement que son regard lançait : si tu parles, je te frotte les oreilles.

-Il connait bien Yagari, dit le percussionniste une fois que le professeur se fut éloigné.

-Ah oui ?

Zero s'approcha du blond et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-En fait ça fait une dizaine d'années qu'ils sont ensembles. En couple.

-Quoi ?!

Et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, Kaien demanda le silence au même moment alors le cri du blond résonna dans le local et chacun put l'entendre. Celui-ci rougit en rencontrant le regard du professeur qui semblait prêt à vouloir lancer sa baguette de chef à Zero. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à la nature des propos du jeune percussionniste et surtout vu les yeux ronds que Takuma posait sur lui.

-Zero… au lieu de raconter des histoires, voudrais-tu sortir tes baguettes ?

-Ouais.

Takum se précipita vers une table où il posa son boitier. Il monta sa clarinette en moins de deux et jeta un coup d'œil au professeur qui semblait avoir retrouvé son entrain et sa bonne humeur. Son accès de colère était passé comme un nuage un jour de canicule.

Le blond s'assit et un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui donna aussitôt une pile de partition. Kaien prit le temps de présenter les deux étudiants puis enchaina aussitôt avec une pièce.

Quand la répétition se termina près de deux heures plus tard, Takuma avait l'impression d'avoir les lèvres en sang et les joues ratatinées d'avoir trop joué. Il avait, au total, passé près de 5 heures à jouer dans la même journée. Il démonta avec soulagement son instrument avant de se laisser tomber avec soulagement sur une chaise. Quelques étudiants vinrent le saluer avant de partir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Takuma se retrouva seul dans le local en compagnie de Zero et du professeur Cross.

Kaien pinça les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à Zero.

-Zero… je peux savoir ce que tu as dit à Takuma ? J'ai la très curieuse impression que ça me concerne.

-Que tu es en couple avec mon oncle.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ressentais le besoin de dire une chose pareille ? C'est notre vie privée, pas la tienne. Tu voulais me défier ou quoi ?

-Ne vous fâchez pas, professeur Cross. Ce n'était pas méchant.

Le professeur se tourna vers le blond et prit une expression gênée. Il avait presque oublié que Takuma était là.

-Je suis désolée si ça a pu te choquer, Takuma.

-Me choquer ? Pourquoi ça ?

_Je sors bien avec Kaname_. Bon, d'accord, c'était bizarre à imaginer mais pas inconcevable. Et puis, l'important était qu'ils soient heureux.

-Surtout vu ce que j'ai vu… ajouta Zero.

Zero lui décocha un sourire en coin, ce qui fit se hausser les sourcils de Takuma. Qu'est-ce que l'étudiant avait encore dans son sac ?

-Et qu'est-ce que as-tu vu ?

Le clarinettiste n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir avoir une réponse à sa question en voyant l'air du percussionniste.

-Pour que Kaname te fasse sortir du magasin aussi rapidement samedi et en me dévisageant, je suis certain que tu sors avec lui. S'il avait pu te jeter dans sa voiture je suis certain qu'il l'aurait fait. Il a l'air drôlement protecteur.

Takuma ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire de savoir quel genre de relation j'entretiens avec lui ?

-Tu sors avec lui ou pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire, Zero ?

Le blond commençait à être énervé et le professeur à halluciner. Il n'avait pas à déballer sa vie à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, non !

-Zero, arrête-ça, demanda Kaien.

L'étudiant fit la sourde oreille. Il voulait savoir. Sa curiosité avait été piquée et il tenait à connaitre la réponse.

-Allez, avoue-donc que c'est vrai.

-Je sors avec lui et alors ? explosa le blond.

-Bon ben tu vois, c'était pas si difficile.

Était-ce ce qu'il voulait depuis le début ?

Kaien s'avança vers Zero et lui assena un coup sur la tête.

-Apprends-donc à être un peu respectueux de la vie des gens. On se demande bien pourquoi Yagari est ton oncle… Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, marmonna le professeur.

Le blond était en train de bouillir. Kaien décida de désamorcer la situation.

-Vous faites un si beau couple, dit-il à Takuma, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Takuma sourit finalement mais se dit que ce ne serait pas de tout repos de travailler et de collaborer avec Zero. Une vraie commère.

-Euh… merci.

Son téléphone sonna. Le sortant de ses poches, Takuma constata que c'était Kaname. _Quand on parle du loup._

-Oui ?

-Takuma ? C'est Kaname. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui… Où es-tu ?

-À l'école de Kaien, pourquoi ?

-J'ai ici Alex qui désire te parler.

Le ton du brun laissait entendre que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

-Oh…

Le roux lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Il n'avait plus vraiment pensé à lui un coup sa gueule de bois disparue.

-Et il me veut quoi ?

-S'excuser.

Takuma entendit en bruit de fond la voix du roux mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Kaname lui grogna quelque chose en retour.

-Reste-là, je vais venir te chercher.

-D'accord.

Takuma raccrocha et se dit que la journée allait être encore très longue.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Kaien.

Le blond leur résuma succinctement la situation et Zero proposa de casser la gueule d'Alex pour la cause. C'était lâche comme réaction et il méritait d'être puni. Le blond sourit. Une commère batailleuse.

Comment allait donc se terminer cette histoire ? Takuma doutait qu'Alex ait encore toutes ses dents quand il le rencontrerait.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous voulez la suite ?


	12. Soirée éprouvante

Bonjour !

Je sais que j'avais dit que je sortirais un chapitre de Cœur d'ange mais c'est cette fic qui a fini sur papier. C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien. ^^''.

Merci à Kiranagio et IchiiX pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. J'apprécie énormément. Merci de me suivre régulièrement. Merci à tous.

Rating : K+.

Pairing : Kaname-Takuma, Tôga-Kaien. Non, vous ne rêvez pas.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino. J'aimerais bien les avoir pourtant.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 :

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent sur le bitume mouillé quand elle tourna au coin d'une rue mais Kaname ne broncha pas. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire d'abimer ses pneus ou de brûler les limites de vitesse ou de foncer dans quelqu'un. Il voulait voir Takuma…et faire sortir Alex de son appartement et ce le plus vite possible même si cela lui valait une contravention. Envolé le conducteur calme et prudent. Le brun injuria l'animateur de la station de radio qu'il écoutait avant de changer de station. Il se relaxa légèrement en se rendant compte que l'école était maintenant en vue. L'Audi entra à toute vitesse dans le stationnement.

Lorsque Kaname fit son apparition, à pied et hors de lui, Takuma était dans le hall de l'école en compagnie de Kaien et Zero avec qui il discutait. Zero qui sourit ironiquement quand il vit Kaname foncer sur Takuma tout en les ignorant royalement. Il ne semblait voir que le blond, comme s'ils n'étaient pas là à les regarder, lui et Kaien ! Kaien adressa la parole au pianiste alors que celui-ci allait empoigner l'un des bras du clarinettiste afin de l'emmener de force vers sa voiture. Le brun avait l'air crispé et de très mauvaise humeur.

-Gare au chien méchant.

-Pardon ?

Kaname haussa un sourcil et darda un regard dur sur le professeur qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Oui, tu sembles tellement énervé que tu sembles sur le point de mordre quelqu'un.

Le pianiste expira bruyamment par le nez et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il n'avait PAS DU TOUT envie de rire.

-Kaname… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Takuma, soudain inquiet. Ce n'était pas normal que son amant soi dans cet état. La colère ne faisait pas partie de sa personnalité.

Il détourna les yeux avant de dire à contrecœur :

-J'ai frappé Alex.

-Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Le blond ouvrit des grands yeux, assez déconcerté par l'aveu de son amant. Il était stupéfait.

-Il…m'a…poussé à bout.

Le brun serra fortement les poings et s'apprêtait à empoigner Takuma par le bras mais Kaien s'interposa à nouveau en posant une main ferme sur son bras. Celui-ci avait froncé les sourcils sous ses lunettes.

-Calme-toi, Kaname, exigea Kaien.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, professeur Cross.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista Takuma.

-Il me poursuit depuis 2 semaines pour que je le laisse te parler.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que… je ne veux pas qu'il…

Le pianiste réalisa que Kaien et Zero étaient toujours dans le hall en train d'écouter leur conversation et referma la bouche.

-Continue. Ils… sont au courant pour nous deux, dit le blond.

Kaname dévisagea les deux hommes avant de dire, si bas que Takuma l'entendit à peine :

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'éloigne de moi.

Alors c'était donc ça ! Kaname avait peur que son ex s'immisce entre eux ! _Protecteur._

-Jamais. Fais-moi confiance.

-Mais…

-Jamais il ne m'éloignera de toi. Je t'aime.

Et Takuma scella sa déclaration en pressant ses lèvres sur celles de Kaname, faisant abstraction des deux hommes dont les yeux étaient braqués sur eux. Kaien afficha un sourire niais et dit :

-C'est si beau l'amour.

-Si tu le dis, répliqua Zero. Sortir avec Yagari, j'te jure…

-Zero, dit Kaien, du reproche dans sa voix, ne parle pas ainsi de ton oncle. C'est quelqu'un de fantastique.

-Ouais, quand il ne menace pas de me trouer la tête à coup de fusil, grommela entre ses dents le percussionniste. Pour ``faire entrer quelque chose dans ma tête creuse``.

Kaien éclata de rire, faisant sursauter les deux amoureux. Takuma rougit légèrement et Zero sourit, moqueur.

-T'as pas un abruti chez toi, Kuran ? Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de tremper de sang ton plancher.

Kaname ne répondit pas au percussionniste mais fit un signe de tête vers la voiture.

-Je t'attends dans la voiture.

Il sortit du hall et s'y dirigea résolument.

-Je vais le suivre, dit Takuma en suivant son amant des yeux. Merci et bonne fin de soirée. Ah, oui, Zero, garde le silence sur ce que tu as vu et entendu. Je ne crois pas que Kaname se gênerait pour te refaire le portrait si l'info filtrait vu l'état dans lequel il est ce soir.

-Compris.

-Bonne fin de soirée.

Le blond sortit à son tour et une rafale de vent froid s'engouffra dans le hall, faisant frissonner les deux musiciens.

-Tu rentres avec moi ? demanda Kaien à Zero.

-Tu vas où ?

-Voir Tôga, répondit le professeur, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Imbécile, marmonna Zero.

-Hey !

Mais Kaien sourit, habitué au comportement de l'étudiant. Il ne changerait jamais.

-En route !

Il n'était pas rare qu'il croise Zero chez son oncle quand celui-ci n'avait plus rien à manger… Yagari avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui faire entendre raison et de le faire revenir habiter chez lui mais le jeune homme avait été intraitable jusqu'à quelques jours plus tôt quand il avait réalisé ne pas pouvoir payer son loyer à la fin du mois. Vu le prix des cours à la Juilliard et celui de son appartement… pas étonnant qu'il n'ait plus un sous en poche.

Le professeur sifflota jusqu'à sa voiture. L'étudiant s'y engouffra sans un mot quand les serrures cliquetèrent.

-Pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir donner un coup de main ? demanda soudain Kaien en mettant le contact.

-Parce que je me suis dit que… ce pourrait être intéressant de voir ce que ça pourrait être d'enseigner.

L'homme sourit, quoiqu'un peu étonné.

-Merci. Ça me fait plaisir et ça fait extrêmement plaisir aux étudiants.

L'étudiant ne répondit pas et alluma la radio._ I hate everything about you_ de Three days grace résonna dans l'habitacle. Il avait son orgueil, lui qui avait juré ne jamais mettre les pieds dans une ``classe de morveux`` et ce devant le professeur.

-Il est beaucoup moins impressionnant en personne, lâcha Zero, les yeux fixés sur la route.

-Qui ça ?

-Kaname Kuran. Je ne croyais pas qu'il était comme ça. Vu tout ce qu'on raconte sur lui, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de s'emporter.

-Les médias déforment souvent la vérité. Dans son cas on l'a transformé en homme irréprochable. Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est quelqu'un qui a le cœur sur la main. Regarde juste ce qu'il a fait pour le programme de musique de l'école.

-J'imagine.

Zero n'ouvrit plus la bouche, perdu dans ses pensées. Lui qui estimait tellement le pianiste, il était presque déçu de se rendre compte qu'il était quelqu'un d'ordinaire qui se préoccupait des autres et plus particulièrement de son amant. Il n'avait pas hésité pas à se mettre en colère contre son ex-petit-ami, ce qu'il aurait cru impossible vu l'image qu'on projetait de lui. Aux yeux de tous il était un pianiste de talent maitre de lui-même, le vice-président d'une compagnie internationale et le plus alléchant des partis. Il était riche, beau et puissant, mais Zero et Kaien avaient vu l'homme en lui, ce dont peu de gens pouvaient se targuer.

Quand Kaien coupa le moteur, le jeune homme sortit comme une fusée de la voiture et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'immeuble qu'il habitait avec son oncle, et à l'occasion Kaien. Le salon et la cuisine étaient à air ouverte. L'appartement comptait aussi 2 chambres et une salle de bain.

Zero avait une faim de loup. Il ouvrit la porte en grand en entrant. Il fut aussitôt suivi de Kaien ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Yagari qui était assis dans le salon avec une bière. Il avait une vue imprenable sur la porte d'entrée.

-'soir.

-Bonsoir !

Le professeur alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son amant et lui demanda :

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Ouais… et toi ?

-Superbe ! Zero est venu donner un coup de main en classe !

-Tu as fait ça ?

Le commerçant sourit moqueusement à son neveu.

- Je croyais que…

-Ça va, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Le jeune homme était exaspéré. Il jeta un coup d'œil furibond à son oncle par-dessus la porte du réfrigérateur toujours ouverte en grand.

Yagari sourit à nouveau avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

-Laisse ce pauvre réfrigérateur tranquille, Zero. Je vais préparer quelque chose, dit Kaien. Tu as mangé, Tôga ?

-Non.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous trois devant des omelettes aux légumes. L'étudiant soupira en apercevant un cœur sur le dessus de son omelette et s'acharna à le détruire à coups de fourchettes. Ce maudit Cross et ses idées de débile… Un morceau de piment-qui n'avait rien demandé- finit sa course sur le visage de Yagari qui dévisagea son neveu d'un regard meurtrier avant de dire :

-Bordel, Zero ! Il te faut un bavoir et qu'on te donne la becquée ?! Tu n'as plus trois ans !

-Pfff… Désolé.

Le repas se termina dans le silence. Après avoir rincé son assiette, le jeune homme alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Il ne changera jamais, n'est-ce pas, demanda Kaien.

-Si ça arrive alors je me rase la tête.

-Hum… je ne crois pas que cette coupe t'aille très bien. Fais attention, il pourrait bien le faire juste pour te voir te raser la tête.

Yagari sourit au professeur et termina son assiette. Ils finirent tous deux devant les informations télévisées avant de se mettre au lit. Zero n'était toujours pas ressorti de sa chambre. Il détestait regarder Kaien poser des yeux de merlan frit sur son oncle.

Plus loin dans la ville, Kaname gara sa voiture dans le stationnement de son immeuble. Avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement il posa une main sur le bras de Takuma et lui dit :

- Ne te laisse pas embobiner.

-N'aie pas peur.

Quand ils entrèrent, Alex était assis sur le canapé du coin salon et pressait un sac de glace contre son visage. L'enflure avait commencée à gagner son œil droit et sa pommette. Takuma grimaça. Au moins il n'y avait pas de sang partout comme l'avait suggéré Zero.

Le roux se leva d'un bond et se jeta presque sur Takuma qui dût précipitamment l'empêcher de refermer ses bras sur lui en voyant le regard meurtrier que Kaname lui lançait.

-Pardon ! Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que j'ai fait !

-Du calme, Alex ! Il n'y a pas de préjudice, je vais bien.

Il voulait absolument que Kaname lui saute à la gorge ou quoi ?

-Mais…

-Si tu refais une chose pareille je te casse toutes les dents, Alex, assena Kaname.

Le brun était très sérieux et posait sur le roux un regard impitoyable. Celui-ci frissonna en croisant son regard. Si le dépecer avait pu aider, il l'aurait probablement fait. On ne touche pas à ce qui appartient à Kaname Kuran. La bouche d'Alex s'assécha à cette pensée. Il savait, pour être sorti avec Kaname, qu'il défendrait de toutes ses forces son amant, peu importe sur qui il devait marcher pour le faire.

- J'espère que tu es content maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

Alex ne tint pas compte du commentaire de l'homme d'affaire. Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur le blond, espérant que les menaces du brun resteraient des menaces.

-Pardon. Mais…la jalousie m'a aveuglée.

-Elle t'a dévorée le cerveau tu veux dire, jeta le pianiste, acide.

-Je méritais amplement ce coup de poing.

Kaname renifla bruyamment avant de se diriger vers le canapé sur lequel il s'assit. Il tapota la place près de lui et Takuma s'y assit sans rechigner. La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable et il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation.

-La prochaine fois que tu tentes de défoncer la porte de mon bureau pour me parler je te fais mettre à la porte par la sécurité. Et je jure qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à se servir de leurs matraques.

-Ça va, j'ai compris.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis une chose pareille, Kaname ?

-Parce qu'il a voulu défoncer la porte de mon bureau la semaine passée quand j'ai refusé de le voir. Seiren l'a… remis à sa place.

-Cette sale petite…

-Plait-il ?

Kaname affichait maintenant un sourire carnassier voir supérieur. Il n'hésiterait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution si c'était nécessaire.

-…elle est charmante, grogna Alex en pressant de nouveau le sac de glace contre son visage.

-C'est ce que je me disais. Si tu te tentes à nouveau de faire quoi que ce soit de préjudiciable à Takuma ou à sa famille… je te mettrais en pièce. Tu comprends ? J'ai des relations hautes placées…

-Du calme, Kaname. Je viens de m'excuser et ça fait deux semaines que je tente de le faire ! J'ai été un parfait imbécile et j'ai laissé la jalousie m'aveugler. Vous faites un… très beau couple et ça m'a rendu jaloux. Vous semblez si bien ensemble…

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un, Alex, affirma Takuma avec un sourire.

Au moins il aurait essayé de briser la tension…

-Merci.

Le silence s'installa et fut rompu par Alex quand il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à dire sur le sujet. Il enfila ses chaussures en silence et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au couple avant de sortir. Takuma soupira en entendant le battant se fermer et se relaxa. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il était aussi tendu avant que le jeune homme ne se lève pour partir. Pendant un moment il avait cru que les deux ex-amants en viendraient aux mains, enfin, surtout Kaname. Celui-ci nicha sa tête dans son cou et respira à fond son odeur. L'estomac de Takuma gargouilla bruyamment et le brun éclata de rire.

-Je vais te faire un sandwich, dit le brun avec un sourire.

-Je vais y aller.

Le blond se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son petit-ami et marmonna entre ses dents en voyant l'heure qu'il était : 21 : 40.

-J'ai cours demain… geignit-il. Et je n'ai toujours pas fait mes devoirs…

-Tu as ton matériel scolaire ?

-Oui. Je crois.

-Alors reste ici et je te laisserais à la Juilliard demain. Je te passerais quelques vêtements. Je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour reprendre le volant.

-D'accord.

Le blond avala son sandwich en vitesse et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Kaname posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Inconsciemment, Takuma se mit à jouer avec ses longues mèches couleur d'acajou.

-Qu'est-ce que Seiren lui a fait ?

-Elle l'a giflé et a menacé de lui montrer ses prises de judo s'il ne s'écartait pas de la porte de mon bureau.

-Si petite mais si volontaire…

Il avait entraperçu la jeune femme une fois quand elle était venue porter des documents urgents à Kaname alors qu'il était là et avait été impressionné par son attitude autoritaire. Si sûre d'elle.

-Je doute que même plusieurs personnes réussissent à la faire bouger si elle décide qu'ils ne passeront pas. Autant décider à une montagne de se déplacer.

Kaname rit doucement.

-Un vrai chien de garde.

Le blond sourit quand Kaname s'endormit, la tête sur ses genoux. Quand il sembla évident que l'homme d'affaire ne se réveillerait pas, il le secoua légèrement et le poussa fermement en direction du lit où ils finirent tous deux, enlacés comme si l'autre risquait de disparaitre à tout moment. Ça avait été une journée très éprouvante.

Alex resta un long moment à fixer la lumière s'échappant à flot par les grandes baies vitrées du loft et se dit qu'il s'en était bien tiré avec seulement un œil au beurre noir et une pommette douloureuse. S'il n'y avait pas eu Takuma dans la balance il n'avait aucun doute quand au fait que son ex-petit-ami lui aurait effectivement cassé les dents une par une. Il s'éloigna en mettant les mains dans les poches de son blouson et s'engagea dans Central Park.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


	13. Joyeux Noël

Bonjour !

Voici enfin la suite de Du fond du cœur ! C'est un petit chapitre tout léger à saveur de Noël ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à ange29 :

Voici la suite. Merci pour le compliment. Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Bonne lecture !

Rating : K+

Pairing : Kaname/Takuma.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Chapitre 13 :

Il allait falloir lui expliquer pourquoi le temps passait aussi vite. Déjà décembre… il n'avait pas vu passer la fin du mois de novembre pas plus que le début du moins de décembre. On était déjà le 20 décembre et il n'avait rien vu aller. Pris entre son travail à la boutique de Yagari et ses cours, le dernier mois avait filé entre ses doigts sans qu'il s'en rende compte, un millier de soucis en tête. Ses rares rencontres avec Kaname avaient été fugaces et pour le moins…espacées. Il avait toujours un travail à terminer ou un examen à étudier et on ne pouvait pas dire que le brun l'aidait vraiment à étudier. Enfin, à étudier l'anatomie humaine mais pour ce qui était de la musique…il faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Et pourtant c'était lui son mécène. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois, la personne finançant ses études et celle qui le dérangeait le plus quand il voulait se concentrer sur les dites études ?

Takuma soupira et posa un regard désabusé sur ses livres de littérature musicale. Encore une autre journée de perdu passée à étudier. Heureusement, tout prendrait fin le lendemain… jusqu'au mois de janvier. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Les mots se brouillaient devant lui et il se frotta les paupières. C'était impossible de continuer à étudier dans ces conditions. Il se leva et s'étendit sur son lit. Il allait reposer ses yeux quelques secondes et … Le blond s'endormit et ne se réveilla même pas quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer que le repas était prêt.

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider et le recouvrit plutôt de l'édredon avant d'éteindre le plafonnier et de fermer la porte. Dans la cuisine, Kaname discutait avec Monsieur Ichijou en retirant son manteau.

-Il s'est endormi, Kaname. Je n'ai pas osé le réveiller, dit Mme Ichijou en revenant dans la pièce.

-Je vois…alors je ne vous dérangerais pas plus longtemps, dit-il en faisant mine d'attraper son écharpe.

-Allons donc, ça nous fait plaisir de te recevoir. Tu resteras pour le repas.

Mme Ichijou lui dédia un grand sourire avant de lui demander de l'aider à mettre la table.

Près d'une heure plus tard, le brun entra dans la chambre de son petit-ami pour le réveiller. Il allait devoir manger lui aussi et puis… le nombre de livres ouverts sur la table de travail montrait qu'il était en train d'étudier avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Avait-il terminé ? Il se souciait de ses études même si parfois il était bien plus intéressé par sa personne que par ses études. C'était son petit-ami après tout.

Kaname avança lentement vers le lit et s'y assit. Il passa une main dans les mèches d'or fin et les yeux du blond papillonnèrent sous la caresse.

Takuma se redressa lentement en baillant et sursauta en découvrant Kaname près de lui.

-Bonjour… dit-il lentement.

Il ne l'avait pas aperçu dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

-Bonsoir bel endormie.

-C'est un peu cliché tu ne trouves pas, remarqua Takuma avant de se mettre à rire doucement. Il se frotta légèrement les yeux. Il avait toujours mal.

-Un peu, acquiesça Kaname. Mais ça décrit très bien la réalité. Et le prince réveilla son aimé d'un baiser…

Takuma riait toujours quand Kaname posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et qu'une main se posa au creux de sa nuque. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant qu'un coup donné sur la porte ne les fasse sursauter.

-Takuma, viens manger, dit sa mère.

-Oui, maman.

Kaname lui sourit malicieusement avant de lui voler un autre baiser. Takuma le repoussa finalement quand il entendit d'autres pas devant sa chambre. Et si sa mère entrait… !

Le blond se leva et tira le brun à sa suite. Takuma fut légèrement ébloui quand il ouvrit la porte. Le plafonnier du couloir lui semblait tout à coup être très vif et donc assez agressant pour ses yeux fatigués.

Sa mère lui désigna du doigt un plat trônant sur la table. Le blond s'attabla, se rendant en même temps compte qu'il était affamé. Kaname tira une chaise près de lui et sourit à Mme Ichijou. Takuma lui jeta un coup d'œil, la trouvant un peu…étrange. Elle ne cessait de les observer avec un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda finalement le clarinettiste en posant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

-Mais rien mon chéri, assura sa mère.

-Maman…

-Et bien…

Elle regarda Kaname qui acquiesça.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te savoir en couple ! Depuis que toi et Shiki avez rompu je me demandais quand est-ce que tu trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis je me demandais quand est-ce que tu te déciderais à nous l'annoncer. Ça fait longtemps que je l'avais deviné, Takuma.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et il posa un regard scrutateur sur son amant.

-Pardon ? Comment est-ce que tu as su que… Kaname !

Le pianiste leva les mains en un signe de déni.

-Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Ta mère m'a posé la question et je me suis contenté de répondre.

Takuma ne s'attendait pas du tout à une scène pareille ce soir-là, ça, c'était certain. Son père regardait les informations télévisées et ne dit rien.

-Je vois…Et bien, je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, dit-il à sa mère.

Sa mère s'avança vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Mes amies vont être vertes de jalousie en découvrant à quel point mon gendre est beau !

Takuma tourna la tête vers elle et la dévisagea.

_Dites-moi que je n'ai pas entendu ça !_

Kaname fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu mais un sourire presque fier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu as fini d'étudier ? demanda le brun.

-Je crois. Il n'y a plus rien qui entre dans ma tête. Je crois que mon cerveau va exploser si j'essaye d'apprendre une ligne de plus.

-Alors est-ce que tu accepterais que nous allions marcher quand tu vas avoir fini de manger ?

Le clarinettiste réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par hocher la tête. Entre ça et se taper la tête sur sa table de travail, le choix était évident.

Takuma termina son plat et une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils étaient à l'extérieur. Kaname lui prit la main et l'entraina à sa suite vers un trottoir. Les trottoirs et la chaussée étaient recouverts d'une mince couche de neige.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ce soir, Kaname ? demanda le blond.

-Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais d'assister à un gala de charité que mes parents et moi nous subventionnons.

Le blond s'arrêta net en entendant les propos du pianiste.

-Vraiment ? Mais je n'ai absolument rien à voir dans un tel évènement. Je n'ai pas un sous pour cela et…

-Je ne te demande pas de venir en tant que donateur mais en tant que mon invité. Je veux que tu aies une idée du monde dans lequel je vis. Tu te rends bien compte que nous ne…

-Sommes pas du même monde, termina le blond. Je sais et…cela me fait un peu peur. Si on apprend que nous sortons ensembles, il y aura sans doute des conséquences pour toi, non ?

Takuma leva la tête et se plongea dans l'observation de la voûte céleste. De petits flocons d'un blanc pur se mirent à tomber. Féérique.

Kaname empoigna les épaules de son petit-ami pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre, Takuma Ichijou. Je n'ai absolument rien à faire du fait que tu ne sois pas de la même classe sociale que moi. Je m'en moque. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un statut social. Tu es mon monde, Takuma.

-Mais un jour, tu en auras assez que je dépende de toi.

Le plus jeune détourna la tête à nouveau.

-Cesse de dire des sottises.

Le brun prit entre ses doigts le menton de Takuma et le força à lui faire face. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Le cœur du blond fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit tout l'amour que Kaname lui portait dans son regard.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Kaname mais…

-Alors cesse d'avoir peur. Il n'y a que toi.

Kaname lâcha son menton et reprit sa main. Ils continuèrent à marcher et Takuma sourit. Il était tellement aimé…. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Ta mère a déjà dit oui mais je vais quand même te le demander. Mes parents passent Noël chez moi et ils aimeraient que vous veniez passer la soirée du 25 décembre avec nous.

-Oui.

-De toute façon tu ne pouvais pas refuser, dit l'homme d'affaire en affichant un sourire en coin. Ta mère t'aurait alors trainé de force jusqu'à chez moi.

-Je te crois sans problème.

Elle devait être excitée comme une puce. C'était bel et bien le cas.

25 décembre, 16:30.

-Takuma, viens me donner ton avis !

Le clarinettiste entra dans la chambre de sa mère et sourit devant l'air un peu ennuyé de son père. Ce devait faire cinq fois qu'elle changeait de tenue et qu'elle leur demandait leur avis.

-Maman, tu es parfaite. Arrête de t'en faire. La famille de Kaname n'en aura rien à faire de tes habits.

-Mais tu n'es pas sérieux !

Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches, l'air boudeur.

-Et comme ça ?

Elle portait une robe noire lui arrivant un peu au-dessous des genoux et ne comportant pas de manches. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux blonds en un chignon et Mr Ichijou dit :

-Tu es parfaite, ma chérie, arrête donc de t'inquiéter.

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît, arrête de t'en faire. Allons-y, nous allons être en retard.

Mr Ichijou poussa sa femme et son fils hors de l'appartement et verrouilla la porte. Au moins comme ça son épouse ne pourrait pas changer d'idée concernant sa tenue !

La porte de l'appartement de Kaname s'ouvrit en grand sur Haruka qui sourit en découvrant la famille Ichijou sur le pas de la porte.

-Bonsoir. Entrez.

Il s'éloigna quelque peu, libérant du même fait le hall de l'appartement pour qu'ils enlèvent manteaux et bottes.

Yuuki se jeta sur Takuma quand il entra et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Bonsoir !

-Hum, bonsoir Yuuki. Tu m'étrangles.

-Oh, pardon.

La jeune femme reposa ses pieds sur le sol et jeta un regard contrit à Kaname qui l'observait, un sourcil haussé. Celui-ci tendit le bras pour prendre le manteau de Mme Ichijou qui lui sourit.

-Vous êtes ravissante, ajouta-t-il.

-Merci.

Kaname se retourna et prit le manteau de son petit-ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu es magnifique.

Takuma sourit et suivit Yuuki qui le tirait en direction de la partie cuisine du loft. Mme Ichijou s'extasia sur les grandes fenêtres du loft et Juri s'avança et fit le tour de l'appartement avec elle. Elles s'entendirent tout de suite à merveille.

Yuuki montra une chaise à Takuma et le força à s'asseoir. Elle fit de même avec toutes les personnes présentes et bientôt tous furent assis autour de la table. Bien entendu, Yuuki assit son frère près du blond.

Haruka jeta un coup d'œil autour de la table, leva son verre et dit :

-Merci d'avoir accepté notre invitation. Cela nous fait vraiment plaisir et nous étions impatients de vous rencontrer. Takuma est un jeune homme charmant.

-Merci pour l'invitation, dit Mme Ichijou.

-Servez-vous, dit Juri avec un sourire.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et une fois, que tout fut desservi, Yuuki s'avança vers son frère et Takuma et leva une main au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle avait l'air fière d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yuuki ? demanda Haruka.

-Je mets une branche de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Du gui ?

Takuma leva la tête et constata que, effectivement, la jeune femme levait une branche de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Vous attendez quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous, Yuuki ? Que l'on s'embrasse ? répliqua Kaname.

-Veux-tu vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

-Je crois qu'elle est sérieuse en plus, murmura Takuma. Elle a de ces idées…

-J'ai entendu.

-Est qu'on a vraiment le choix ? C'est un peu… gênant.

Haruka, Juri ainsi que Mr et Mme Ichijou avaient leurs yeux rivés sur leurs fils.

-Allons donc, nous avons vu bien pire que cela… dit Yuuki.

-Yuuki, gronda Kaname.

-Vu quoi ? demanda Mme Ichijou, intéressée. Qu'est-ce que son fils avait bien pu avoir fait ?

-Takuma était… oh, j'ai gagné !

Pour faire taire la jeune femme, Takuma avait décidé de faire comme elle le commandait : il avait donc embrassé Kaname en espérant qu'elle se taise. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents apprennent que lorsqu'il avait rencontré les parents de Kaname il était saoul et on ne peut plus installé sur les genoux de leur fils. C'était gênant. Très gênant.

Yuuki battit des mains et approcha des deux autres couples avec sa branche de gui. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent en riant.

Lorsque tous furent sur le point de partir, Kaname retint Takuma par le bras et lui demanda :

-Tu restes dormir ?

-Et bien…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents qui lui firent signe de rester. Sa mère vint l'embrasser avant de suivre son mari hors de l'appartement.

-D'accord.

-Joyeux Noël, dit Kaname avant de l'embrasser et de glisser un bras derrière son dos.

Alors ? Je trouvais le tout mignon et j'ai bien aimé imaginé la scène avec Mme Ichijou. On ne sait rien d'elle ou de son mari alors je me suis permis d'improviser ^^ Ça vous plaît ?

Joyeux Noël et Bonne année 2010 à tous ! Ernia


	14. Réception et remise en question

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 14 ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

Bonne année 2010 à tous et toutes !

Réponse à Nyun : Je suis contente que tu aies adoré ^^ Merci pour ton comm !

Rating : K+

Pairing : Kaname-Takuma.

Droits d'auteur : VK appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Chapitre 14 : Réception et remise en question

Takuma respira un grand coup et leva les yeux vers le perron de l'hôtel devant lequel il se tenait. De la musique et de la lumière lui parvenait malgré le fait que les portes soient fermées à cause du froid. Il mit un pied sur la première marche et se dit qu'il ne devait pas être là. Ce n'était pas son monde. Non.

Un couple passa en riant près de lui et gravit les marches en discutant. Il prit son courage à deux mains et les suivit en se disant qu'il avait l'air idiot ainsi figé dans l'escalier. Un portier ouvrit la porte devant lui et la musique l'assaillit. C'était une valse.

Un homme vêtu d'un complet s'approcha de lui. Plusieurs feuilles de papier reposaient dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu que le jeune homme devait être là.

-Votre nom ?

-Takuma Ichijo.

-Ichijo…

L'homme haussa un sourcil à son intention mais feuilleta sa liste. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une famille Ichijo… Et tomba en arrêt en trouvant son nom dans la liste des invités de Kaname Kuran. Il hésita quelques secondes puis dit finalement :

-Bienvenue, Mr. Ichijo. Mr Kuran fils voulait que nous vous dirigions vers lui lorsque vous alliez arriver. Il est dans la grande salle, près de l'estrade.

-Merci.

-Laissez votre manteau au vestiaire ici à gauche, ajouta l'homme en lui désignant d'un mouvement de la tête le bon endroit.

-Merci…

Une fois son manteau déposé au vestiaire, Takuma entra dans la salle qu'on lui avait désigné, le cœur battant. Pourquoi avait-il accepté l'invitation de Kaname ?! Un cri attira son attention et, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, Yuuki se jeta sur lui.

-Bonsoir Takuma ! Nous t'attendions.

-Bonsoir Yuuki.

Il repoussa légèrement la jeune femme qui se pendit à l'un de ses bras. Elle portait une robe longue à bustier de couleur rouge vin. Sa robe descendait en s'évasant vers le sol. Plusieurs jupons étaient visibles, donnant du volume à sa robe.

Plusieurs personnes chuchotèrent en voyant Yuuki Kuran, fille de l'un des hommes les plus riches de New-York, être aussi familière avec lui, un total inconnu. Plusieurs les désignèrent du doigt aux personnes les entourant.

Yuuki entraina Takuma jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la pièce où se trouvaient les membres de sa famille. Juuri se retourna en apercevant sa fille du coin de l'œil et sourit au blond.

-Bonsoir, Takuma. Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir.

-Merci.

Kaname se retourna et sourit à son amant. Il lui offrit aussi un regard appréciateur.

-Bonsoir. Tu es très beau ce soir, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme portait un costume noir à queue de pie sur une chemise blanche.

-Ma mère s'est un peu emballée…

Elle avait insisté pour lui acheter un autre costume et n'avait pas écouté ses protestations quant au coût élevé que cela représentait.

Kaname portait quant à lui un costume de couleur anthracite.

-Elle a bien fait.

Haruka vint le saluer et s'excusa de devoir repartir aussitôt. Des investisseurs requéraient son attention.

-Kaname, j'aurais besoin de toi durant quelques minutes. Est-ce que tu peux venir ?

Le brun hocha la tête après un regard à son petit ami.

-Ce ne sera pas long. Prends-toi quelque chose à boire, je reviens.

Le blond hocha la tête et avisa le plateau qu'un serveur lui présentait. Il prit une coupe et le remercia.

-Comment vont tes parents, Takuma ? demanda Juuri.

-Ils vont bien, merci.

-Je trouve que ça a été une très belle soirée. On devrait retenter l'expérience.

-Oui, si vous voulez. Je suis certain que cela fera plaisir à ma mère.

Juuri lui sourit et dit :

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu. Cette soirée compte beaucoup pour Kaname. C'est lui qui l'a presque toute organisée.

Takuma fut surpris par les paroles de Juuri.

-Vraiment ? Il m'avait dit que c'était une soirée organisée par vous tous.

-Non. Il a presque tout fait. Il nous donne trop de mérite.

-Je vois.

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua que plusieurs personnes l'observait toujours de loin, certaines semblaient chuchoter en le regardant. Cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, et encore moins dans une assemblée comme celle-ci. Tous ces gens possédaient une certaine fortune et un rang social, choses qu'il n'avait pas. Il n'avait aucune légitimité à être invité dans un évènement mondain de ce genre. Sa seule légitimité : Kaname mais cela personne ne le savait et si cela venait à se savoir, cela ferait immanquablement jaser et défraierait les chroniques mondaines.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. En se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec Hanabusa Aido.

-Bonsoir, Takuma. Je suis étonné de te voir ici.

-Bonsoir, Hanabusa.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Yuuki en approchant des deux étudiants.

-Nous avons des cours ensembles à la Juilliard, dit Takuma.

-C'est exact. Je suis violoniste. Tu es très en beauté ce soir, Yuuki.

Le violoniste fit un clin d'œil à la jeune Kuran qui sourit.

-Merci. Le père d'Hanabusa est l'un des principaux donateurs pour cette soirée, ajouta Yuuki à l'intention de Takuma.

-Oui, elle a raison, dit Hanabusa. Je suis là pour le représenter.

Le blond prit une gorgée dans son verre et tenta de repérer Kaname. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec un groupe d'hommes d'âge mûr et ceux-ci ne semblaient pas près de vouloir le laisser partir.

-Je suis étonné de te voir ici, Takuma. Je ne savais pas que tu étais l'un des donateurs.

-Non…. J'ai été invité.

-Invité, répéta Hanabusa en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui. Par mon frère, dit Yuuki.

-Voyez-vous ça… les rumeurs se confirment dans ce cas.

Hanabusa lança un regard moqueur au blond.

-Pardon ?

Le blond ne comprenait pas où le violoniste voulait en venir. À moins que… et si Zero avait raison à propos de rumeurs sur son compte ?

-Oui. On dit que tu es le joujou de Kaname Kuran. Quelqu'un comme lui ne peut pas envisager de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un comme toi. On dit que tu…

Le visage du clarinettiste blêmit. Un jouet ? Pas assez bien pour lui ? Il posa son verre sur le plateau d'un serveur.

-Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? demanda Takuma.

-Un joujou ? Qui a parlé de joujou, Hanabusa ?

Kaname apparut derrière Takuma et enroula un bras autour de sa taille, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Si j'étais toi, je retirerais ces paroles assez… regrettables.

-Ça va, Kaname. Lâche-moi, dit Takuma en tentant de se défaire de son étreinte. Il n'y a pas besoin de le prendre comme ça. Il ne voulait pas…

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux ?!

- Je te conseille de présenter des excuses, Hanabusa.

Le brun posa sur Hanabusa un regard où se lisait de la colère et une certaine menace.

- Ça va, pas besoin de me menacer. Je suis désolé, Takuma. Mais je ne fais que répéter ce que tout le monde colporte.

-Il n'est pas mon jouet. Il est mon petit ami.

Hanabusa renifla dédaigneusement, l'air de dire : bah voyons, comme si c'est possible.

Kaname posa un regard de glace sur lui et, sans que Takuma ait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, Kaname le retourna entre ses bras et l'embrassa sous le regard stupéfait de l'assistance. Le silence se fit progressivement dans la salle. On n'avait pas cessé d'observer le jeune homme et plusieurs personnes n'avaient pas raté la scène. Un silence choqué s'installa. Les spectateurs étaient médusés. Kaname Kuran en train d'embrasser un homme ?!

Haruka se retourna et ouvrit la bouche, ayant l'air d'un poisson. Il n'avait plus besoin de se demander pourquoi il avait perdu l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. Il avait la réponse sous les yeux.

-Kaname… soupira-t-il.

Yuuki posa une main sur le bras de son frère qui relâcha finalement le jeune homme. Celui-ci tremblait de rage. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ils ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Regarde ce qui se passe maintenant !

Kaname jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et remarqua que la plupart des invités les regardaient. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait crier au monde entier qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il était la seule personne à compter à ses yeux, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de son rang social.

-Ça ne me dérange pas à moi. Tu es la seule personne qui compte.

-Et bien je ne pense pas comme toi. Cela m'importe. Je suis un étranger dans ce monde. Je ne suis pas comme toi. On va commérer et…

Kaname ne répondit pas.

Hanabusa avait ouvert la bouche et semblait incapable de la refermer, sous le choc.

Takuma tourna les talons et la foule s'ouvrit devant lui. Il attrapa son manteau au vestiaire et courut presque hors de l'hôtel où avait lieu la réception.

À quoi avait-il pensé ? Qu'est-ce que tous ces gens allaient penser ? Qu'est-ce que les clients de la famille Kuran allaient penser ? Et s'il leur faisait perdre des clients et s'ils… se mettaient à mépriser Kaname ?

Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient moites quand il entra dans la rame de métro la plus près de l'hôtel. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi avait-il paniqué ? Kaname allait lui en vouloir à mort mais… pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'embrasse au beau milieu de la réception ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?!

Takuma réalisa que s'il rentrait chez lui dans cet de rage et de détresse sa mère allait s'inquiéter. Où est-ce qu'il pourrait aller ? Shiki était encore en voyage avec Rima pour leur campagne publicitaire. Ils ne semblaient pas près de rentrer. La solution s'imposa à lui : le professeur Cross. Oui, il allait aller chez lui. Il lui avait toujours dit que s'il avait besoin il serait là alors…

Son téléphone sonna. Le blond regarda l'écran et ne fut pas surpris de voir le nom de Kaname apparaitre. Il laissa sonner jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur sa boite vocale.

-Bonjour, vous avez bien rejoint Takuma. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment alors laissez un message après le bip !

-Takuma, c'est moi. Où est-ce que tu es ? Je suis inquiet. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça. Je t'aime. Rappelle-moi.

Takuma ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout dérape ce soir ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il croise Hanabusa et que celui-ci ouvre sa grande gueule ? Il pouvait encore voir les visages choqués des donateurs et entendre leurs murmures. Il rouvrit seulement les yeux quand le nom de la station à laquelle il voulait descendre fut annoncé dans les haut-parleurs de son wagon. Il se leva comme un automate et sortit à pas rapide de la rame.

L'air froid le fit frissonner quand il sortit à l'air libre. Une voiture de police passa en hurlant dans la rue, ses sirènes et ses gyrophares en fonction. Quand il arriva en vue de l'appartement du professeur il s'arrêta et se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et puis, il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit là. Il passa plusieurs minutes à fixer l'immeuble, indécis.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Kaien qui trainait un sac poubelle derrière lui. Il s'arrêta net en remarquant le jeune homme sur le trottoir.

-Takuma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je… rien. Je passais dans le coin.

Le professeur approcha de son ancien étudiant et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu n'as jamais su mentir. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le téléphone du blond sonna à nouveau. Il le sortit encore une fois de ses poches et remarqua sans surprise que c'était Kaname. Encore une fois. Kaien fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom sur l'écran.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas ?

-Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, murmura le blond.

Takuma tourna les talons et Kaien lui attrapa l'épaule. Le blond tenta de se dégager mais l'homme ne desserra pas sa prise.

-Tu vas finir congelé si tu restes dehors. Allez, entre. Je veux que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe.

Le professeur lâcha son épaule quand il fut certain que le jeune homme le suivrait. Il hésita quelques secondes puis le fit. Kaien fit asseoir l'étudiant à la table de sa cuisine et lui tendit une tasse de thé.

-Merci.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est la première fois que tu viens me voir et je doute que ce soit pour me souhaiter un joyeux noël.

-Je… suis stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui puis les détourna, gêné.

-Kaname m'a… embrassé en public dans un… gala de charité parce que les élèves de ma classe croient que je suis son… jouet. Il a voulu montrer que ce n'est pas vrai et moi je…

-Son jouet ? Mais c'est absurde !

-Je sais mais… j'ai peur de gâcher sa carrière. Je… nous sommes deux hommes après tout. Ce n'est pas…

-Et tu vas laisser tomber Kaname pour ça ? Tu es prêt à le laisser partir ? Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille une chose pareille. Le regard qu'il posait sur toi l'autre soir quand il est venu te chercher à l'école était…

Le téléphone du blond sonna à nouveau et Takuma le sortit de ses poches avec l'intention de l'étreindre. Kaien le lui ôta des mains et répondit lui-même.

-Kaname ? C'est le professeur Cross…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec son téléphone ? demanda Kaname, acide.

-Il est chez moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que… Il va bien ? demanda le brun, soudain inquiet. Est-ce que je peux venir le voir ?

-Oui, je pense. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…

-Je serais là d'ici une heure ou deux, le temps que le gala soit terminé. Pouvez-vous le retenir ? Dites-lui que je suis désolé.

-D'accord.

Kaien referma le téléphone et dit après quelques secondes de réflexion :

-Il va venir te voir. Il est désolé.

Le blond fit signe de se lever.

-Tu restes ici et vous allez vous expliquer, dit Kaien en fronçant les sourcils.

Takuma détourna le regard et fixa la table. Il se rassit. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Pourquoi avait-il paniqué ? Kaname n'était pas pour lui, il le savait déjà. Comment pouvait-il mettre fin à tout cela avant que ça ne dégénère ? Il fallait qu'il laisse Kaname, pour son bien.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Bonne année ^^ Ernia


	15. Hang on

Bonjour ^^

En ce mardi matin voici le chapitre 15 de Du fond du cœur ^^ Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire ! Si j'ai oublié de vous répondre je m'en excuse et vous remercie chaleureusement d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot ! Je suis un peu à la ramasse avec le début des cours, mais sachez que je lis tous vos comms. Merci infiniment.

Réponses aux anonymes :

Nyun : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ^^ Hanabusa une grande gueule ? Mais non, jamais… ^^

Ange29 : Je suis contente que la suite te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

Avertissement : ce chapitre contient un lemon. Si vous ne voulez pas le lire, prière d'arrêter avant, je crois que le passage est facilement identifiable quelques paragraphes avant. Donc, oui, ce chapitre est classé M.

Remerciements : à TiteNana qui a bêta-reader ce chapitre ^^ Merci !

Je remercie aussi tout spécialement L. qui se reconnaîtra ! Merci pour ton aide sur ce coup !

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15 :

Kaname ferma le rabat de son téléphone et regagna la salle de réception. Sa mère vint à sa rencontre en le voyant entrer.

-Et puis ? Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

Juuri semblait inquiète pour le sort du jeune homme blond. Elle aimait beaucoup Takuma.

-Il est chez le professeur Cross. Celui-ci va essayer de le retenir jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'éclipser d'ici sans que ça ne fasse de vagues.

Elle poussa un grand soupir et dit :

-Dieu soit loué. J'avais un peu peur qu'il ait fait une bêtise.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il est entre de bonnes mains.

-Apprends à croire ce que tu dis, Kaname.

Le brun offrit un sourire crispé à sa mère avant de s'avancer vers l'estrade où son père l'attendait, un micro à la main.

-Tu as du cran, Kaname, lui dit-il lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix.

-Je sais.

L'homme lui tendit le micro et recula. Kaname prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis porta le micro à son visage.

-Je crois que plusieurs personnes ici présentes ont été … choquées par ce qu'elles ont vu. J'en suis désolé mais je ne dirais pas que je regrette ce qui s'est passé car Takuma est la personne que j'aime. Plusieurs ne comprennent probablement pas mais je ne ferais pas comme si je voulais vous plaire. Si vous me, ou plutôt nous méprisez, la porte est au fond de la salle.

Kaname jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée et fut satisfait de voir que personne ne semblait faire un mouvement vers la porte.

-Takuma est quelqu'un de fantastique. Il n'a peut-être pas la fortune que vous avez, mais il a une richesse personnelle que peu de gens possèdent. C'est une personne généreuse, qui a bon cœur et qui, par-dessus tout, ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour aider les autres, quitte à vendre ses vêtements et à abandonner des études qu'il adore. Il n'y a pas de limite à ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour les autres. Mais vous, feriez-vous la même chose ? Pour plusieurs, les galas de charité ne sont qu'une occasion de se faire bien voir mais pour moi c'est autre chose. C'est une occasion d'aider les autres avec les moyens que j'ai pour le faire. Si Takuma avait les mêmes moyens que moi, il ferait la même chose. Il aide de jeunes étudiants du secondaire à perfectionner leur technique musicale et, pour ces jeunes, c'est déjà beaucoup. Il fait ce qu'il peut avec les moyens qu'il a.

Les galas de charité sont une occasion d'aider les autres avec les moyens que nous avons et si vous jugez une personne comme Takuma ou comme moi, parce que lui et moi sommes en couple, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Si vous êtes ici ce soir, c'est pour aider des gens dans le besoin, pas pour juger. Vous êtes ici pour donner du bonheur et de l'espoir à des gens qui sont dans le besoin.

Que cela soit bien clair, je ne quitterais jamais Takuma pour plaire à quelqu'un ici. Les personnes les plus importantes pour moi l'acceptent dans leur vie alors je n'ai pas besoin de votre approbation. Pensez ce que vous voulez mais si vous pouvez encore colporter des ragots après ce que je viens de dire… allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Merci.

Kaname tendit le micro à son père et descendit de l'estrade. Yuuki vint se pendre à son bras et lui dit, après un moment de réflexion :

-C'était très beau ce que tu viens de dire.

-Merci.

-C'était aussi très arrogant. Je suis étonnée que personne n'ait poussé de cris.

-Oui, tu as raison, mais certaines personnes avaient besoin qu'on leur remette les pendules à l'heure. Je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à Takuma.

-Oui…

Kaname remarqua Hanabusa au loin et se dirigea vers lui dans la visible intention de lui parler. Le blond le remarqua et fendit la foule aussi rapidement que possible. Le pianiste finit par le perdre de vu et renonça à le chercher quand Yuuki lui attrapa à nouveau le bras et dit :

-Tu as mieux à faire tu ne trouves pas ?

-Tu as raison, Yuuki.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à la foule et tourna les talons. Il avait des gens à voir.

Le pianiste crut que la soirée ne se terminerait jamais quand les derniers invités repartirent enfin. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 12:10 am. Pourvu que le professeur Cross ait réussi à retenir son amant !

Ses parents approchèrent de lui et Yuuki retint à grande peine un bâillement.

-Allez, file, lui dit sa mère en souriant. Je souhaite que…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase mais il comprit. Qu'il réussisse à se raccommoder avec le jeune homme.

-J'y veillerais.

-Cours, Kaname ! lâcha Yuuki en levant un pouce en signe d'encouragement.

-Oui.

Kaname s'éloigna à grands pas et alla récupérer son manteau au vestiaire avant de sortir à toute vitesse de l'immeuble pour aller s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Un voiturier lui offrit d'aller chercher son véhicule mais il déclina son offre d'un mouvement de tête. Il était pressé. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en cérémonial inutile.

Il savait au moins où il allait ; il avait déjà été prendre le thé chez le professeur Cross quand il lui avait parlé de son projet de mécénat.

Kaname démarra sa voiture et sortit le plus rapidement possible du stationnement de l'hôtel. Le blond lui faisait vraiment faire des choses jusque là impensable. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'un jour il brûlerait tous les feux de circulation possible pour aller retrouver quelqu'un, il aurait bien ri. Mais, pour le moment, il ressentait l'urgence d'aller retrouver le blond. Il fit le trajet en un temps record.

Lorsque Kaname gara sa voiture devant chez le professeur de musique, il fut soulagé de voir de la lumière semblant provenir de la cuisine de l'appartement. La porte s'ouvrit et Takuma sortit de l'appartement en hâte malgré les protestations de Kaien. Le blond se figea en découvrant son petit-ami de l'autre côté de la rue.

Kaname se déplaça instantanément vers lui et Takuma tenta de l'éviter mais le pianiste fut plus rapide que lui. Il lui attrapa une main et le tira jusqu'à lui. Il enferma le jeune homme dans ses bras et soupira de soulagement.

-Lâche-moi, Kaname.

-Je n'en ai pas du tout l'intention.

Kaien sourit du pas de sa porte.

-Vous allez attraper froid, tous les deux, dit-il.

-Vous avez raison. Allez, Takuma, suis-moi. Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler.

Le brun relâcha son étreinte sur son amant et rejoignit sa voiture. Il s'appuya sur sa portière pour voir ce que le blond allait faire. Le clarinettiste jeta un coup d'œil au professeur qui l'encouragea silencieusement à suivre son amant. Il baissa la tête et alla s'asseoir dans la voiture, inquiet quand à la discussion qui suivrait immanquablement. Autant rompre les ponts avec lui tout de suite alors qu'il avait l'occasion de lui parler, seul à seul.

Kaname s'avança vers le professeur et dit, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Takuma par la vitre :

-Merci. Merci de l'avoir gardé ici. Je vous en suis reconnaissant.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais accroche-toi.

-Merci du conseil, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser filer.

Kaien lui sourit puis entra dans son appartement dont il referma la porte. Kaname alla s'installer au volant de sa voiture et frémit devant l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Il fit à peine un geste vers le jeune homme pour l'embrasser que celui-ci se rebiffa.

-Non…

Le pianiste laissa retomber son bras et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

Il mit en marche le moteur et prit la direction de son appartement. Takuma lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'appuyer sur le bouton on du lecteur cd. La musique emplit la voiture et Takuma tourna son regard vers sa vitre. Son cœur battait la chamade et la sueur coulait le long de son dos. Kaname semblait blessé par sa rebuffade mais c'était aussi bien comme ça. Ce qu'il allait lui dire ne serait pas facile mais il devait le faire. Oui, il le devait. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. C'était irraisonnable vu leurs deux positions sociales respectives. Ils ne pouvaient pas….pas continuer ainsi, à être ensembles. Non c'était… impossible.

Le moteur rugit quand Kaname appuya un peu plus fort sur l'accélérateur. L'aiguille de vitesse grimpa. Extérieurement il semblait presque calme mais Takuma remarqua que son visage s'était crispé. Les articulations de ses mains, qu'il avait posées sur le volant, étaient blanches tellement il serrait le volant fort entre ses doigts. Il n'allait pas laisser le blond le quitter. La colère et l'angoisse coulaient dans ses veines. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'enfuir.

Kaname coupa une autre voiture en changeant de voie. On le klaxonna mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait et comme le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêt en lui en parler en voiture, alors il les ramènerait le plus vite possible à son appartement. Takuma crispa sa main droite sur la poignée de sa portière et retint son souffle quand Kaname entra à toute vitesse dans le stationnement de son immeuble. Il crut que le brun allait frapper une autre voiture mais il réussit à garer sa voiture sans anicroches. Étonnant vu la vitesse à laquelle il roulait.

Le pianiste coupa le contact et ouvrit sa portière. Il lança alors au blond, sans le regarder :

-Monte. Je crois que nous avons à parler tous les deux.

Takuma hocha la tête et suivit son amant en silence. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Kaname lança veste, manteau et nœud papillon sur un fauteuil et se retourna pour faire face à son petit-ami.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fuis comme ça, Takuma ? Je comprends que j'ai t'ai pris par surprise mais…

-Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends pas du tout !

Le blond serra les poings et éleva la voix.

-Alors explique-moi !

-Tu ne comprends pas que nous ne pouvons pas être ensembles ?! C'est n'est pas quelque chose de convenable. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde ! Il y a une barrière entre nous. Tu ne devrais pas te rabaisser à sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Kaname écarquilla légèrement les yeux en entendant le discours du clarinettiste qui avait tourné son regard vers les grandes baies vitrées du loft.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si je sors avec toi c'est parce que…

-Ne m'interromps pas, Kaname.

Le tout était dit froidement, presque comme si Takuma s'était détaché de ce qu'il disait. Il devait le faire, il devait briser les ponts. Il avait l'impression que s'il regardait Kaname en disant ces mots sa résolution allait fondre comme neige au soleil. Il ne le fallait pas. Il avait honte de se tenir auprès d'un si grand homme alors qu'il n'était rien. Il n'était qu'un étudiant sans le sous après tout. Il n'avait aucune une influence dans un monde tel que celui dans lequel évoluait Kaname et il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par devenir un poids pour lui. Un jour, l'homme d'affaire finirait par se lasser de toujours le trainer derrière lui comme un boulet, comme un ornement. Il ne voulait pas souffrir quand Kaname réaliserait qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensembles. Il préférait en terminer de lui-même plus tôt que d'affronter cela. Il avait peur de ce que l'avenir pouvait réserver, de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui quand... Quand son amant réaliserait qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre, quand on le ramènerait à l'ordre et qu'il comprendrait que leur relation n'avait été qu'un caprice, qu'un divertissement, que cela ne pouvait perdurer. Il devait penser à sa carrière, à son image.

-Tous ces gens qui nous regardaient… leurs regards… tu mérites mieux que moi. Je suis pauvre après tout. Je n'ai pas ta distinction. Je ne…

-Ferme-la ! Je ne veux plus entendre un traître mot !

Kaname avança vers lui et le saisit par les épaules afin de le forcer à le regarder. Sa main se fit dure sur son menton, étau d'acier. L'homme d'affaire bouillait de rage et de colère contenue. Il chercha son regard couleur d'émeraude sans le trouver. Takuma refusait de lever ses yeux vers les siens.

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre du qu'en dira-t-on. Ils peuvent tous aller se faire voir ! Il n'y a que toi qui compte !

Takuma releva les yeux vers le visage de Kaname, surpris, et ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux le stupéfia. Il pouvait y lire de la colère, de l'amour et… du désespoir. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas que tout cela se termine ainsi. Une colère sans nom flamboyait dans les yeux du pianiste alors que l'angoisse et le désespoir lui étreignait le cœur, l'enserrant dans un étau de glace.

-Je… tu sais que c'est…

Kaname l'embrassa avec brutalité, tentant de le faire taire. Il ne voulait pas entendre un mot de plus du délire du jeune homme sous peine de perdre la raison. L'homme mit un peu trop de force dans son baiser, meurtrissant les lèvres de son compagnon, fou à l'idée que sa relation avec Takuma était en train de s'effondrer. Le désespoir le poussait à s'accrocher au jeune homme comme un naufragé à une bouée. Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il le ramènerait à lui. Takuma avait capturé son cœur… et il espérait encore avoir capturé le sien.

-Je ne te laisserais pas me jeter, Takuma. Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Si tu ne crois pas que je t'aime alors je vais te le montrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Le brun le poussa en direction du canapé où il le fit tomber à la renverse. Il s'assit ensuite sur ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de se relever. Levant les yeux vers Kaname, Takuma le trouva beau malgré la colère qui se lisait dans toute son attitude.

-Je t'aime, Takuma Ichijou. Cesse de dire des bêtises. Il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura que toi, gronda le pianiste.

-Ta réputation…

-Je m'en moque. Il n'y a que toi.

Kaname appuya ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Les yeux de Takuma rencontrèrent un regard de feu. Son cœur manqua un battement et il ne put détacher ses yeux de ceux du brun, captivé par tout ce qu'il pouvait y lire. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans le regard que Kaname posa sur lui qu'il crut que son cœur allait exploser. De bonheur. Un amour sans borne brûlait dans ses yeux, brasier. On ne l'avait jamais autant aimé. Ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Shiki était un feu de brindille comparé à ce qu'il lisait à cet instant dans les yeux du pianiste. Une détermination farouche émanait aussi de Kaname.

La passion qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Kaname rafla tout sur son passage. Ses craintes furent balayées et il se perdit dans son regard. C'était pure stupidité que de douter, c'était irrationnel et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre lui-même.

Le brun approcha son visage du sien et Takuma frémit quand son souffle chaud effleura son visage, caresse fugace, enflammant sa peau. Kaname sourit en constatant l'effet qu'il avait sur son compagnon avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. De l'une de ses mains il caressa doucement sa joue avant de la faire descendre sur son torse, y laissant une ligne de feu, marque indélébile sur sa peau de porcelaine. Il était sien. Le blond soupira quand la main de Kaname titilla un mamelon par-dessus le tissu de sa chemise. Le brun en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et s'engagea alors un ballet sensuel.

Takuma leva les bras et les passa derrière la nuque de Kaname, le rapprochant de lui. Un peu plus et il était étendu sur lui. Ils finirent enfin par décoller leurs bouches lorsque l'air leur manqua. Takuma avait les joues rouges d'émotion et n'avait pas du tout l'intention de demander à son compagnon d'arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire. Takuma l'embrassa et enfouit une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il

Il n'avait jamais cru possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un qu'il aimait Kaname. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand il pensait à lui. Il savait qu'il était la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Kaname était son air tout comme il était le sien. Il était sa raison pour toujours faire de son mieux, pour être à sa hauteur et mériter son amour et son respect. Il n'aurait jamais dû douter de son amour pour lui. Il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son amant et tout l'amour qu'il y lut dissipa ses dernières craintes quant à l'avenir. Ils surmonteraient les épreuves, ensembles…

Le pianiste lui sourit, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise et passa ses mains en dessous pour caresser son torse. Il posa ensuite sa bouche sur sa clavicule et parsema sa peau de baiser, en autant de marques de possession. Takuma était à lui. Le souvenir de son toucher le lui rappellerait. Le blond frissonna et soupira sous les caresses que lui prodiguait son amant. Kaname sourit et continua à descendre et atteignit finalement sa ceinture.

Il en défit lentement la boucle de sa ceinture et fit glisser la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Takuma, soulageant son amant qui commençait à trouver son pantalon un peu serré. Il gémit sourdement quand Kaname passa une main sur son sexe encore emprisonné par son sous-vêtement.

Dire que le brun était satisfait été un euphémisme. Il salivait d'avance face à ce qu'il savait être la suite. Son euphorie était aussi dû au fait que Takuma ne l'avait pas repoussé. Durant une seconde il avait douté que celui-ci accepte à nouveau ses sentiments. Kaname se redressa et embrassa son amant qui leva vers lui des yeux chargés de désir et voilés par le plaisir naissant.

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi…

Le pianiste lui ôta fébrilement ses vêtements et bientôt Takuma se retrouva seulement vêtu de son sous-vêtement et trouva que Kaname portait encore beaucoup trop de vêtements. Il attrapa le brun par le col de sa chemise et le tira à lui et se mit à déboutonner sa chemise avec fébrilité.

-Tout doux…

Kaname rit doucement avant de finir d'ôter lui-même ses vêtements. Il se pencha et tira Takuma à lui afin de le forcer à se lever pour le traîner jusqu'à son lit où il le força à s'allonger. Il se rassit sur ses cuisses et se remit à caresser son torse et son bas-ventre tout en évitant de toucher son sexe.

-Arrête ça, souffla le blond.

-Arrêter quoi ? murmura Kaname, satisfait. Il était le chasseur.

-Ne me fais pas supplier…

Le brun lui offrit un sourire coquin avant de finalement accéder au désir de son amant en lui retirant son sous-vêtement. Kaname passa lentement une main sur toute sa longueur et plongea ses yeux de son petit-ami. Il s'était abandonné à lui et attendait la suite avec impatience. Takuma retint sous souffle quand son amant commença à appliquer un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe. Main qui fut ensuite remplacée par sa bouche.

Une main coquine se faufila entre ses cuisses et lui caressa les fesses avant qu'un doigt n'entre en lui pour le préparer à ce qui allait suivre. D'autres doigts s'ajoutèrent au premier et Takuma grogna de douleur malgré les caresses de son amant mais le plaisir supplantait la douleur. Kaname se redressa pour l'embrasser avant de caresser ses cuisses et de le pénétrer. Takuma haleta de douleur et le brun l'embrassa. Il attendit que son amant se soit habitué à sa présence avant de bouger ses hanches. Et Takuma eut l'impression de voir des étoiles quand Kaname frappa sa prostate. Un gémissement de plaisir franchit ses lèvres.

-Ahh…plus.

Le plaisir monta crescendo et il crut que son cœur allait exploser tellement c'était fort. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Le plaisir les faucha et leur coupa le souffle. Il leur fallut un moment pour revenir à la réalité. Kaname se coucha près de lui et passa une main dans ses mèches d'or maintenant collées à son front. Le brun plongea les yeux dans ceux du blond et posa un baiser sur son front.

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…murmura Kaname.

-Je sais… Pardon.

-N'y pense plus. C'est oublié.

Kaname tira un drap à eux et recouvrit leurs deux corps avant de passer un bras autour des hanches de son amant. Leurs respirations s'apaisèrent et ils s'endormirent alors que Takuma murmurait :

-Je t'aime, Kaname.

Alors ? Un commentaire sur cette suite ? Vous voulez la suite ? ^^


	16. Explications

Bonjour !

Voici, un peu en avance, le chapitre 16 de Du fond du coeur. Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 7 de Rédemption la semaine prochaine , ou le week-end prochain mais je n'en serais peut-être pas capable car je serais en examens la semaine du 8 =_='' Et je ne les passerais pas si je n'ai pas étudié un minimum ^^''. C'est ça la vie d'étudiante ! Mais j'ai un petit os Zero-Kaname en réserve ^^ *_*

Réponse à Nyun :

Nyun : contente que tu aies aimé et désolée pour la bave sur ton clavier ! mdr. Si ça te fait plaisir que je te réponde, c'est tant mieux. Si tu mettais ton e-mail, je pourrais te répondre plus longuement. Tu es la Nyun du blog de Jijisub ?

Merci à ma bêta, TiteNana ! Merci Nana !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 :

Kaname ouvrit lentement les yeux, son esprit encore embrumé par quelques bribes de sommeil. Il sourit en apercevant les cheveux blonds de Takuma sur l'oreiller. Celui-ci dormait toujours. Son souffle régulier déplaçait une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé en travers de son visage. Kaname ramena la mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et plaça un baiser sur sa tempe. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il dormait du sommeil du juste, l'air aussi innocent qu'un bébé.

L'homme d'affaire se leva lentement et attrapa des vêtements dans son armoire avant de descendre l'escalier menant à la mezzanine et de se diriger vers la salle de bain, pas le moins du monde gêné par sa nudité. Il était chez lui après tout et la seule personne à pouvoir le voir n'en aurait pas été choqué. Il entra dans la salle de bain et referma doucement la porte avant d'aller ouvrir le jet de la douche. Pas besoin de réveiller Takuma en claquant la porte, non ? Kaname posa ses affaires sur le comptoir avant de se glisser dans la cabine. L'eau était chaude sur sa peau et détendit instantanément ses muscles. L'eau ruisselait en un ruisseau clair le long de son corps musclé, emportant avec elle la lassitude et la tension accumulées.

L'homme passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les laissant s'imbiber d'eau et leva son visage vers le jet. L'eau coula le long de son front, glissa sur ses paupières en une caresse aquatique. Il soupira de bien-être avant d'arrêter le jet et d'attraper une bouteille de shampooing. Il versa une petite quantité de liquide dans sa main et en frotta ses cheveux, qu'il rinça ensuite.

Et si… Takuma avait décidé de partir ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? Comment aurait-il réagi ? Ils étaient passés à deux doigts de la catastrophe après tout. Kaname attrapa une barre de savon et en frotta son corps tout en réfléchissant.

Ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux du blond la veille au soir… c'était de la peur, de l'angoisse, de l'incertitude. Pourquoi avait-il vu tous ces sentiments s'affronter en lui ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre eux pour que Takuma pense à vouloir le laisser tomber ? Il voulait bien croire qu'il était effrayé par le regard des autres, il l'avait compris… mais… qu'y avait-il d'autre sous cela ? Est-ce que ce n'était que cela ou bien… ? L'aimait-il encore ?

Un pli soucieux apparut sur son front, et Kaname se dit qu'il allait devoir creuser la question avec son amant avant que ça ne dégénère. Il avait réglé la question brutalement la veille au soir, mais ils ne pourraient pas éviter le sujet éternellement. Cela finirait par miner leur couple, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent de colère. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tout ce qui s'était passé était de la faute d'Hanabusa ? L'homme se força à reposer la pauvre barre de savon qu'il tenait encore dans son poing avant de l'écraser et respira un grand coup. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide. S'il se laissait dominer par sa colère, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation entre lui et Takuma.

L'homme d'affaire regarda un moment l'eau couler sur son corps avant d'éteindre le jet et de sortir de la cabine de douche. Il attrapa une serviette éponge et frictionna son corps et ses cheveux. Il enfila ses habits et sortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur.

Kaname se dirigea en silence vers la mezzanine et constata que le blond dormait toujours. Il s'était retourné et avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller. Kaname s'appuya sur la rambarde ceinturant la mezzanine et sourit, attendrit par l'air innocent s'affichant toujours sur les traits de son petit-ami. Il n'était pas si innocent quand ils avaient fait l'amour durant la nuit. La passion qu'il avait lue sur son visage et dans ses yeux verts l'avait fait frissonner de plaisir et d'anticipation. Parfois les apparences étaient bien trompeuses. Takuma était-il un ange de luxure ? Kaname se retint d'éclater de rire à cette pensée. Si Takuma l'entendait dire une chose pareille…nul doute qu'il démentirait la chose avec de multiples gesticulations.

Le pianiste observa le jeune homme durant quelques minutes puis descendit faire du café, un fin sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Takuma bougea légèrement en sentant un poids sur le matelas. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant l'arôme du café. Il découvrit Kaname assis sur le lit, deux tasses à la main. Le jeune homme s'assit et s'étira, tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées encore embrumées. L'homme d'affaire lui tendit une tasse qu'il prit et porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide était brûlant mais merveilleusement bon.

-Bon matin, Takuma.

-Bonjour.

Takuma prit une autre gorgée. Pur délice. Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, réchauffant son œsophage. Il était parfait, avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'amertume. Il fit tourner la boisson dans sa tasse, s'absorba dans son observation. Il leva brièvement les yeux et rencontra ceux de Kaname qui l'observait, sa tasse entre les mains. Ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir… il s'était laissé faire sans trop se débattre réalisa-t-il. Avait-il vraiment eu, dès le début, l'intention de couper les ponts avec Kaname ?

_Non_, fit la petite voix de sa conscience. _Tu n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille, Takuma. Tu le sais. Ne te mens pas à toi-même. Regarde l'évidence en face. S'il te disait de sauter, tu sauterais. Et tu en serais content._

-À propos de hier soir… commença Takuma, le nez toujours au fond de sa tasse.

-Je m'excuse pour m'être emporté.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, stupéfait et il faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de café dans l'exercice. Kaname était en train de s'excuser ? De sa part cela était…étonnant. Il n'admettait pas facilement avoir fait une erreur. S'était-il déjà excusé de quelque chose en sa présence ? Kaname lui sourit et avança une main vers sa joue pour essuyer du pouce une goutte de café qui avait glissé sur son menton.

-Mais je ne regrette pas du tout ce qui a suivi, dit-il en riant.

-Il me semblait aussi…

Le brun lui offrit un sourire moqueur où on pouvait presque lire : tu crois vraiment que je regretterais _ça _? Oh non.

-Pervers.

Le pianiste sourit malicieusement et haussa les sourcils.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger et ensuite nous discuterons.

Kaname se leva et s'éloigna vers l'escalier qu'il descendit nonchalamment, sa tasse toujours a la main. Takuma suivit l'homme des yeux et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Si beau et si fier. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment une personne telle que lui pouvait s'intéresser à quelqu'un dans son genre.

Le blond soupira et se dit qu'une discussion était vraiment nécessaire. Ils avaient longtemps évité le sujet de leurs différences sociales et Kaname l'avait toujours éludé en lui disant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais pour lui c'était différent. Il aimait Kaname au point où cela le dérangeait de savoir qu'il pouvait être une source de tracas pour lui. Si insignifiant aux côtés d'un si grand homme. Aussi insignifiant qu'un grain de poussière aux yeux du monde entier mais surtout aux yeux de la haute société. Takuma finit sa tasse et la posa sur une commode. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et enroula un drap autour de son corps avant de descendre. Kaname pouvait bien décider de le plaquer sur le canapé une nouvelle fois et il préférait éviter que ce soit le cas. Kaname rit franchement en le voyant traverser le loft enroulé dans un drap.

-Après ce que j'ai déjà vu de ta personne, tu es encore gêné que je te voie nu ? lança-t-il en le suivant des yeux, lorgnant ouvertement une épaule qui n'était pas recouverte par le drap.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à ta retenue, monsieur-je-plaque-les-gens-sur-un-canapé, grogna Takuma.

Le blond resserra le drap autour de son corps et traversa le loft au pas de charge et referma prestement la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention que Kaname saisisse l'occasion de lui sauter dessus une autre fois. Ils devaient parler, pas s'envoyer en l'air. En d'autres circonstances il aurait pu envisager cette option mais en l'état des choses… Takuma laissa le drap tomber à ses pieds et maudit la libido de Kaname.

L'homme d'affaire jeta un coup d'œil hilare à la porte de la salle d'eau et continua à couper des légumes. Si prude et pourtant tellement passionné.

La porte se rouvrit enfin sur un Takuma vêtu d'un jean bleu délavé et d'une chemise bleue roy. Kaname lui dédia un sourire appréciateur avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le poêlon qu'il tenait à la main. Il l'écarta finalement du feu et remplit deux assiettes. Takuma s'avança vers le plan de travail et prit les deux couverts qu'il déposa sur la table. Il s'assit ensuite et attendit que Kaname fasse de même avant de saisir sa fourchette et d'enfourner une bouchée d'omelette.

L'angoisse étreignit le blond, chape de glace sur ses épaules. Ça y était. Ils allaient vraiment devoir discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Pas moyen d'éviter cette discussion. Takuma se forçait à manger, attendant que Kaname lance le bal. Le repas était très bon mais sa gorge était nouée par l'angoisse.

Ils mangèrent sans parler pendant un moment, profitant du silence pour mettre leurs pensées en ordre. Ce fut Kaname qui le rompit soudain en demandant :

-Est-ce que ce qui s'est passé hier est dû à Hanabusa ?

Takuma leva les yeux de son plat et dit :

-… Non. Non, mais… j'ai eu peur.

-Peur de quoi ?

Kaname posa sa fourchette, ayant perdu l'appétit.

-Peur de ce que les autres pourraient penser de toi… Tu es un homme d'affaire connu et un scandale sur ton orientation sexuelle pourrait projeter ta carrière dans un mur. Et je ne veux pas qu'on te porte préjudice. Je ne veux pas te porter préjudice.

Encore cela. Kaname se dit qu'il allait devoir être ferme s'il voulait que le blond finisse par comprendre qu'il ne mentait pas en disant l'aimer et ne vouloir personne d'autre que lui dans sa vie.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire des autres. Je suis compétent dans mon travail alors les clients seraient fous d'aller faire des affaires ailleurs. Notre réseau d'import-export est le plus développé.

Takuma posa sa fourchette et prit une gorgée d'eau avant de dire :

-J'ai peur d'être un boulet. J'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas de fortune. Je n'ai rien. Je ne suis rien dans ton univers.

Un peu de tristesse apparut dans ses grands yeux verts qu'il fixa sur Kaname.

-Tu es mon univers.

-Il y a des gens qui conviendraient mieux que moi…

Il ne comprendrait donc jamais ? Pourquoi refusait-il de voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ?

-Écoute-moi bien, Takuma, dit Kaname en posant sur lui des yeux pleins de menaces. Tu es la seule personne que je veux à mes côtés. Je ne veux personne d'autre. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Le clarinettiste ne répondit pas, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Était-ce possible qu'il se soit fait peur tout seul ?

-Mais…

-Est-ce que tu crois que je t'aurais présenté à mes parents et à ma sœur si j'avais voulu que tu ne sois qu'un compagnon de chambre à coucher ? Est-ce que tu crois que je t'aurais demandé de venir à la soirée si tu ne comptais pas beaucoup pour moi ? Je ne sais pas où tu as été chercher de telles idées, mais je te conseille de comprendre que je ne mens pas. Tu es la première personne que je présentement officiellement à mes parents comme mon petit-ami. Je n'ai même pas fait une telle chose lorsque je sortais avec… Alex.

Le prénom du roux fut prononcé avec dédain.

-Je t'aime, même si tu es particulièrement borné, Takuma.

Takuma pesa les mots de son amant et fut soulagé de les entendre. La glace qui l'étreignait éclata en milles morceaux. Le regard de Kaname s'éclaira en n'entendant pas le jeune homme répliquer à son affirmation.

-Je ne veux pas être une passade, ajouta le jeune musicien après un instant.

-Non. Tu es la première personne qui a réussi à me faire perdre la tête à ce point. J'ai bien manqué perdre mon permis de conduire pour toi, vu le nombre de feux de circulation que j'ai brûlé hier soir… Et je suis arrivé juste à temps.

Kaname se leva et fit le tour de la table pour se planter près de Takuma. Celui-ci leva son visage vers le sien et Kaname se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un téléphone portable se mit à sonner, interrompant les deux hommes. Takuma voulut se lever -c'était son téléphone- mais Kaname plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de se lever.

-Ils rappelleront. Pour le moment tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Tu ne pourras plus douter de mon amour pour toi.

L'homme d'affaire plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme, tentant de faire passer tout son amour dans son baiser. Le clarinettiste se sentit fondre et il n'eut plus du tout envie de répondre au téléphone. Oh non, pas du tout envie.

-Je t'aime, souffla Takuma alors que Kaname prenait son visage en coupe.

Kaien raccrocha finalement lorsque la messagerie s'enclencha. Peut-être étaient-ils en train de se réconcilier… ou de se disputer. Tôga lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son journal mais ne dit rien. Son amant était arrivé tôt pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé entre les deux musiciens, un peu inquiet. Tôga dit:

-Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller sans toi. Tu n'es pas leur mère.

-Je sais, dit le professeur en soupirant. Il s'assit près du commerçant et jeta un coup d'œil à l'article que l'homme était en train de lire dans le New York Time.

La porte de la chambre de Zero s'ouvrit soudain, livrant passage à une jeune femme rousse et au percussionniste, torse nu. Il la reconduisit rapidement vers la porte et lui murmura quelques mots que les deux hommes ne comprirent pas. Celle-ci passa une main manucurée dans le cou du jeune homme avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. La porte se referma en claquant derrière elle quelques secondes plus tard. Tôga se renfrogna à la vue de son neveu quand il entra dans la cuisine. Il plia son journal et le déposa sur la table avec mauvaise humeur.

-Est-ce que mon appartement à l'air d'un bordel ? Tu comptes en ramener combien des greluches comme celle-là ?

Zero foudroya son oncle du regard avant d'ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur et d'en sortir un carton de lait. Il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ce qui le regardait ? Zero se remplit un verre et tenta d'ignorer Tôga qui disait, en fixant son dos :

-C'est la troisième cette semaine. Tu as l'intention d'attraper toutes les maladies vénériennes possibles ? Réfléchis un peu, Zero ! Tu as l'air encore plus imbécile que tu l'es réellement !

-Ferme-la.

Ce fut la seule réponse du percussionniste qui se fit un devoir d'ignorer son oncle. Il sentait toujours ses yeux fixés sur son dos mais il décida de ne plus réagir à ses attaques.

Kaien pinça les lèvres avant de dire, observant l'oncle et le neveu à tour de rôle :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais une chose pareille ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Zero.

Le jeune homme finit son verre, le posa dans l'évier et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, toujours sans répondre. Il n'allait certainement pas expliquer son comportement à Kaien. Il n'était pas sa mère. D'ailleurs il ne se l'expliquait pas lui-même son comportement alors essayer de l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre…

Depuis la fin des cours et celle des pratiques avec les élèves de Kaien, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et il s'était mis à combler ce vide en enchaînant les conquêtes. Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Quoi ?

Le percussionniste attrapa une paire d'écouteur qu'il posa sur ses oreilles. La musique d'Hans Zimmer résonna aussitôt dans ses oreilles. Il se laissa porter par la musique et ferma les yeux, imaginant sans peine les scènes pour lesquelles la pièce qu'il écoutait avait été écrite. Le vide s'estompa un peu. Zero ferma les yeux, totalement perdu dans son écoute. Il avait l'impression d'être suspendu dans le temps, ainsi transporté par la musique. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que la musique elle-même.

Kaien haussa un sourcil en voyant Zero s'éloigner et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il, reportant son attention sur son amant.

-Aucune idée. Il refuse de me parler, dit Tôga en secouant la tête.

-Si tu arrêtais de l'agresser un peu deux minutes, ça aiderait, Tôga. Il arrêterait de te hurler dessus et vous pourriez créer une relation plus…amicale.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il agit comme un crétin.

Kaien sourit soudain. Une idée germait dans son esprit. Il dit :

-Peut-être que…

Le professeur prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et préciser sa pensée. Oui, peut-être que c'était ça.

-Peut-être que quoi ? demanda Tôga en allumant une cigarette.

-Peut-être qu'il s'ennuie de quelqu'un. Peut-être même qu'il est amoureux, laissa tomber Kaien.

Le marchand jeta un coup d'œil à son amant et tira sur sa cigarette, pensif. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva de ses lèvres quand il expira et dit :

-Amoureux… Le ciel nous en protège.

-Tôga, ne dit pas ça. C'est tellement beau l'amour, dit Kaien, des étoiles plein les yeux et du reproche dans la voix.

-Misère… arrête de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit !

-Je t'aime, roucoula le professeur.

-Ouais ouais.

Et pourtant Tôga se laissa faire quand Kaien l'embrassa. Sa cigarette continua à se consumer et l'homme poussa un juron quand la cendre chaude brûla ses phalanges. Le professeur rit doucement. Si Zero avait été là il leur aurait dit de se ``trouver une chambre``.

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Bonne journée ^^


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour !

Voici enfin un chapitre cette semaine ! J'étais en examen et en remise de travaux alors… les études passent en premier ! J'avais dit que j'allais alterner les deux fics mais je ne réussissai pas à terminer celui de Rédemption. La semaine prochaine.

Merci à Nana qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! Merci Nana ! Je t'aime !

Réponse aux anonymes :

Ange29 : Je suis contente que tu aimes. Merci pour tes reviews ^^

Nyun : Tu as acheté un nouveau clavier ? Mdr. Je vais essayer de te répondre un peu plus longuement par courriel. Merci pour ton comm !

Rating : K+.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17 :

Takuma jeta un coup d'œil dehors et fut émerveillé, une fois de plus, par la beauté de Central Park sous la neige. Même par ce temps froid, des sportifs courageux circulaient à travers le parc en courant ou en marchant. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, projetant sur le parc et les édifices des rayons allant du jaune au rose en passant par l'orangé. Les rayons déclinant du soleil nimbaient tout d'une lumière apaisante, créant du même coup de multiples jeux d'ombres et de lumières à mesure que la clarté diminuait. Au dehors des gens sortaient du travail, un hélant un taxi, un autre se pressant vers la bouche de métro la plus près. Et lui, il était là, dans le loft de Kaname, étranger à l'animation qui régnait partout en ville. Il profitait de la présence de son petit ami, au dehors du temps et de la vie quotidienne.

Le jeune homme posa ses doigts sur la vitre et porta son regard au loin. Peut-être qu'en regardant assez bien il pourrait apercevoir Roosevelt Island. Le soleil l'aveugla, lui faisant plisser les yeux et tourner la tête. Takuma cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, tentant de rétablir sa vision. Son regard se posa sur le piano et l'envie lui prit de s'en approcher.

Takuma passa les doigts sur les touches de l'instrument, presque cérémonieux. Les touches étaient froides sous ses doigts, mais lisses. Il appuya légèrement ses doigts et quelques sons résonnèrent dans le quasi silence du loft. Kaname sourit en voyant faire Takuma et approcha en silence. Le blond ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsque le souffle de l'homme d'affaires effleura sa nuque. Le jeune homme frissonna. Deux bras enserrèrent sa taille et l'attirèrent contre un torse large et musclé. Le parfum de Kaname emplit ses narines et Takuma soupira d'aise. Ainsi niché entre les bras de son petit-ami, le monde avait cessé d'exister. Il aurait voulu ne plus avoir à bouger.

-Tu veux que je joue pour toi ? murmura Kaname.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, répondit le blond avec un sourire ravi.

Kaname posa un baiser sur sa nuque puis lâcha sa taille après un dernier effleurement. Une légère rougeur colora les pommettes du blond.

-Déplace-toi un peu, j'ai besoin du banc pour jouer.

Le clarinettiste se déplaça légèrement tandis que l'homme d'affaires sortait son banc de sous le piano. Il s'assit et tapota l'espace libre près de lui. Takuma s'assit, attendant avec impatience que son petit ami se mette à jouer. Kaname posa ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire et d'ébène et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Le timbre puissant du piano s'éleva tandis que Kaname martelait les touches de l'instrument. Le timbre augmenta pour laisser place à une ouverture grandiose. _Forte. Staccato_. Les notes s'égrenèrent ensuite en un thème énergique et Kaname enchaîna plusieurs gammes. Le concerto de Varsovie. Au son se superposèrent les images du film _Dangerous Moonlight. _Il pouvait presque voir les avions de guerre.

Takuma regarda le pianiste et sourit devant son expression concentrée. Cela le rendait presque plus beau. Il avait l'air d'être à sa place, dans son élément. Takuma se demanda quel genre d'étudiant était Kaname. Était-il le genre studieux, ou au contraire était-il au-dessus de ses affaires ? Était-il un génie qui n'avait pas besoin de faire d'efforts pour réussir ? Était-il…

Le son mourut peu à peu, attirant l'attention de Takuma, le tirant de ses pensées. Kaname grimaça quand il fit une erreur et arrêta de jouer, les lèvres pincées. Il détestait faire une erreur et foudroya du regard le bémol en cause.

-Tu arrêtes, s'étonna Takuma.

-J'ai fait une erreur. Passons à autre chose.

Kaname sourit malicieusement avant d'entamer un autre morceau.

-Ça ne te manque jamais de ne plus pratiquer tous les jours ? demanda Takuma.

-Ça me manque cruellement à chaque jour, Takuma. La musique fait partie de mon être. C'est une partie de moi que je refoule et… je déteste ça.

Son ton se durcit sur les mots finaux et Kaname fronça les sourcils, sans toutefois arrêter de jouer. Il se mit à taper du pied pour ne pas perdre le rythme. Son attention était fixée sur les touches noires et blanches sous ses yeux. La musique, seule la musique avait de l'importance dans l'instant présent.

-Si tu savais comme ça me manque… murmura le brun.

L'étudiant comprenait ce qu'il pouvait éprouver. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas joué et déjà l'envie le démangeait terriblement. Le manque se faisait sentir et parfois cela le déprimait. Toutes les fibres de son être réclamaient à grands cris la musique.

Takuma hocha la tête et tourna son visage vers celui de Kaname. Kaname aperçut son mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il lui sourit et continua à jouer. En silence, le clarinettiste l'écouta et se dit que le talent de son amant était gâché. Ce qu'il lisait sur son visage quand il jouait… il avait l'air tellement heureux. Son cœur se serra. Aimait-il la musique plus que lui ?

-Mais tu sais, je préfère être avec toi que jouer du piano. Tu es mon air, mon soleil. Tu es tout pour moi.

_Est-ce qu'il lit dans les pensées ?_

Le blond frissonna de plaisir et pria pour que l'avenir ne leur réserve pas d'autres mauvaises surprises. Takuma appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Kaname et l'écouta jouer. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le moment présent. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance qu'eux deux et la musique.

Mais la réalité finit toujours par nous rattraper. Le lendemain matin, Takuma claquait des dents en arrivant à la boutique. Il passa une main sur son capuchon pour en retirer la neige et entra précipitamment dans le commerce.

Yagari passa la tête hors de l'arrière-boutique et lui adressa un unique coup d'œil avant d'y disparaitre à nouveau. Takuma enleva ses gants et se frictionna les mains. Il avait les doigts complètement gelés. Il plia les doigts et la douleur envahit soudainement ses mains et ses jambes transies alors que ses membres se réchauffaient. Il avait cru ne jamais arriver, il faisait si froid !

Zero sortit de l'arrière-boutique, l'air profondément ennuyé, une boite dans les mains. Il adressa un signe de tête à Takuma et, comme il allait contourner le comptoir, l'un de ses pieds glissa sur une plaque de neige fondue. La boite fit un vol plané dans les airs et Zero chuta sur le dos. Des cartes postales voltigèrent doucement vers le sol, accompagnées d'une volée de jurons.

-Fais chier !

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Takuma.

Le jeune homme s'avança rapidement vers Zero en prenant soin d'éviter les flaques d'eau. Il ne voulait certainement pas faire un vol plané comme Zero ! Il s'accroupit près du percussionniste et entreprit de ramasser les cartes postales pendant que celui-ci se relevait en jurant.

Yagari sortit de l'arrière-boutique et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Zero se relever.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? Tu as décidé de devenir acrobate, Zero ? Faut qu'on te montre comment marcher ou quoi ?

-Oh ça va, hein. J'ai pas besoin de tes remarques en plus. J'ai glissé, c'est tout.

Zero prit un air agacé et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son oncle qui supporta son regard sans ciller. Celui-ci renifla bruyamment et mâchonna le bout de sa cigarette.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Aide donc Takuma à ramasser, au moins, imbécile. Si je me rappelle bien c'est de ta faute si y'a tout s'foutoir.

Takuma observa du coin de l'œil les deux hommes et se dit qu'ils étaient encore plus à cran qu'à l'habitude. Ils se dévisageaient littéralement et paraissaient à deux doigts de se sauter à la gorge.

_Bizarre. Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose. Et puis, ça ne me regarde pas._

-Laisse, Takuma. Je vais finir de ramasser. Va enlever ton manteau, on ouvre bientôt, dit Zero.

Le blond hocha la tête et remit une pile de cartes postales à Zero avant de s'éclipser dans l'arrière-boutique. Il bailla et enleva rapidement manteau, écharpe et chapeau. Lorsqu'il revint tout était ramassé et Zero tirait sa tête des mauvais jours à son oncle qui le dévisageait par-dessus le comptoir.

Le percussionniste lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers un présentoir et de replacer quelques babioles. L'atmosphère était tendue dans la boutique et Takuma pinça les lèvres. Bonjour l'ambiance. Cette ambiance l'énervait un peu et il décida tout de même de demander à Zero ce qui se passait. Il s'avança en silence vers Zero et demanda prudemment, dans un murmure :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il me semble que toi et ton oncle êtes…

-En froid ? Non, ça va. C'est cet imbécile de Cross qui lui a encore fourré des idées stupides dans la tête.

Un air contrarié revint sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Comme quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux clients et Zero s'éloigna pour aller leur répondre, ne donnant pas de réponse à la question lui étant adressée. Le blond haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand Zero se jetait-il sur les clients ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Et puis bah, après tout, libre à lui de le faire.

Zero jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Takuma était en train de replacer des boucles de ceinture. Bien. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand celui-ci leva un bras au-dessus de sa tête pour replacer quelque chose. Une parcelle de peau, blanche comme la neige apparut. Il remarqua qu'ainsi positionné il voyait légèrement la cambrure de ses reins. Hum… Zero ouvrit légèrement la bouche, stupéfait de l'effet qu'un simple carré de peau lui faisait. Hein ? 'tain il était en train de fantasmer sur…Takuma ?!

L'un des deux clients claqua des doigts, ramenant l'attention du percussionniste sur lui. Pour une fois, Zero ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas continuer à reluquer le blond quand même.

-Alors comme je vous disais…

Yagari haussa un sourcil en voyant Zero fixer Takuma alors qu'un client lui parlait. Il faisait quoi là ? Idiot. Le commerçant écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier et souffla un cercle de fumée vers le plafond. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois avec un tintement et son plus beau sourire apparut sur son visage. À l'attaque ! Yagari le requin commerçant était de retour.

Takuma se détourna de ce qu'il faisait et s'avança rapidement vers le couple de client… qui se révélèrent être Shiki et Rima ! La jeune femme arborait, comme à son habitude, deux couettes qui encadraient son visage de poupée.

Le roux sourit à Takuma et Rima fit de même en lui tendant une boite de pocky. Takuma sourit et en prit un.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je croyais que vous ne reveniez que la semaine prochaine !

-Nos plans ont changés et comme tu n'es jamais chez toi et que tu ne réponds pas toujours à ton téléphone… nous voilà, dit Shiki.

- Wow. C'est vraiment une superbe surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

-C'était le but, remarqua Shiki. Tu as des plans pour ce soir ?

-Hum, oui. Je dois manger avec Kaname mais je peux annuler. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vus… Je ne crois pas que ça lui pose un problème d'annuler pour ce soir. Il comprendra.

Rima lui sourit et porta un pocky à ses lèvres.

Takuma sortit son téléphone de ses poches et composa le numéro de l'homme d'affaires sous les yeux de Yagari qui arrêta finalement de sourire. Ce n'étaient pas de vrais clients.

Kaname décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

-Oui, Takuma ?

-Bonjour. Dis-moi, est-ce que cela te dérangerait de ne pas me voir ce soir ? Senri et Rima viennent de rentrer d'Europe et…

-Invite-les donc à manger avec nous. Il faudra bien que je les rencontre un jour, plus que deux minutes dans un aéroport, et que l'on discute un peu. Je suis désolé, Takuma, mais je vais devoir raccrocher, je suis en réunion. Passe une bonne journée.

-Oh, désolé. Bonne journée.

Le blond raccrocha et dit :

-Il vous invite à manger avec nous. Est-ce que cela vous plairait ?

-Ce serait intéressant, dit Rima en tripotant un bibelot en forme de pomme.

Yagari se mit à taper des doigts sur le comptoir en regardant le blond discuter avec ses amis. Il pensait être où ? Dans un salon de thé ? Takuma lui jeta un coup d'œil, penaud.

-Alors revenez vers 16:00h et je vous conduirais chez lui.

Takuma salua ses amis et ceux-ci repartirent. Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à son patron avant de se presser vers d'autres clients qui entraient en tapant leurs bottes pleines de neige sur le plancher de la boutique.

Zero jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et déglutit péniblement en regardant le clarinettiste. Alors là… il était mal barré !


	18. Introspection et retour à la vie normale

Bonjour à tous !

En ce début de semaine de relâche scolaire (pour moi ^^) je vous poste ce petit chapitre. Peut-être qu'un autre suivra cette semaine, dépendamment de comment mes travaux et mon étude avancent.

Réponse anonyme :

Nyun : Oui, Zero a fait un vol plané ! Le pauvre… Un combat Kaname/Zero ? Qui sait ce que j'ai été invité…*auréole d'ange* Hum je ne finirais pas en prison avec Céline, si ? Sinon je ne pourrais pas gambader ! T_T Tu veux pas me faire pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? Zero : C'est ça qu'elle veut je crois…

Infos en tout genre :

Hypnos : Dieu grec du sommeil. Il est le père de Morphée et le fils de Nyx (Nox), la Nuit. Il est celui qui reste éveillé quand le monde dort.

Dimitri Chostakovitch : compositeur russe. Il a composé durant la période soviétique en Russie (Période de l'URSS), donc durant la seconde guerre mondiale et la guerre froide.

Rating : K+

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Masturi Hino.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 18 :

C'était le premier jour de la session d'hiver à la Julliard. L'air était froid à l'extérieur et de petits flocons tombaient des nuages amassés au-dessus de New-York. Le ciel semblait fait de ouate et duveteux. On annonçait une accumulation de quelques centimètres pour la journée, ce qui était loin de réjouir Zero. Il n'aimait pas le froid. Zero remonta son foulard sur son visage quand l'air glacial s'engouffra dans son manteau, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il jura intérieurement. Le percussionniste soupira en entrant dans le bâtiment, tant à cause de la chaleur bienvenue que par découragement. Il trouvait que les vacances n'avaient pas été assez longues… et trop chargées en émotions. Il enfila les couloirs, l'air sombre, et arriva finalement à son casier.

Zero ouvrit la porte de son casier à toute volée et frappa par inadvertance quelqu'un avec celle-ci. Un cri outré résonna à ses oreilles. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ne pas être seul. Hanabusa se frotta la tête et jeta un regard haineux à Zero avant de cracher :

-Mais regarde ce que tu fais ! T'es pas bien de frapper les gens comme ça !

-Désolé. C'était un accident alors te fâche pas comme ça.

Zero lui jeta un regard presque hautain et referma plus doucement son casier après y avoir déposé son manteau et prit ses livres de cours. Hanabusa le suivit du regard quand il s'éloigna.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celui-là ? On ne lui a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?!_

Hanabusa fronça les sourcils et prit la direction opposée à celle que venait d'emprunter Zero, en marmonnant des imprécations au sujet des imbéciles.

Zero jeta un regard derrière lui et siffla entre ses dents. Toujours en train de critiquer, celui-là ! Il avait qu'à ne pas être derrière la porte de son casier quand il l'avait ouverte.

En arrivant en classe, Zero déglutit en apercevant Takuma. Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de la main enthousiaste et lui désigna la place adjacente à la sienne.

-Bonjour Zero.

-'jour.

Il avait passé la dernière semaine de vacances à penser au jeune homme… et de le voir là ce matin lui donna un coup au cœur. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être d'une humeur joyeuse et prêt à attaquer une nouvelle session de cours. Il rit à gorge déployée à une blague que lui racontait un camarade et Zero se dit qu'il avait l'air d'un petit garçon naïf et ô combien adorable.

-Content d'être de retour en classe ? demanda finalement le blond en se tournant vers lui.

-Je verrais moins la sale tête de mon oncle. Et celle de Cross.

-Et c'est positif ? dit Takuma en souriant.

Zero jeta un regard en coin au blond avant de sortir ses livres de cour. Takuma haussa un sourcil devant le silence de Zero mais ne releva pas. Le professeur entra dans la salle de cour et le silence s'établit peu à peu. Quelques derniers ricanements se firent entendre quand l'instituteur prit place derrière son bureau. Il enleva ses lunettes et dit, tout en se frottant le nez :

-Bienvenue à tous pour ce second semestre. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances.

Zero cessa d'écouter et s'appliqua à dessiner des formes géométriques dans son cahier. Tout sauf écouter son discours barbant sur le souci du travail bien fait et la présence assidue aux cours. Il l'avait déjà entendu à la première session et ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience. Et puis, dessiner dans son cahier l'empêchait de dévisager Takuma, alors c'était tant mieux.

Le percussionniste jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction du blond et pinça les lèvres et le voyant penché sur son cahier, notant avec application ce que le professeur disait. Il ne put s'empêcher de lorgner légèrement sur ses épaules finement découpées, soulignées par un chandail blanc à manches longues épousant parfaitement les formes de son corps.

Le stylo de Takuma bava sur sa feuille et il injuria silencieusement son crayon. L'encre bleue éclaboussa ses doigts. Zero sortit un mouchoir de son sac et le lui tendit sans un mot. Takuma lui sourit et le remercia silencieusement, en hochant la tête. On aurait entendu voler une mouche dans la classe. Soit les élèves écoutaient, soit la plupart dormaient ou faisaient autre chose.

Zero pria silencieusement que la fin du cours arrive le plus rapidement possible. Il se mit à griffonner au plomb dans son cahier et un visage apparut peu à peu. Le portrait de Takuma apparut lentement sur la feuille. Celui-ci se pencha sur sa feuille et souffla :

-Wow. C'est moi ?

Le percussionniste hocha la tête et tenta de soustraire son cahier aux yeux du jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'observe et encore moins qu'on regarde ses dessins. Il s'adonnait de plus en plus rarement à cette activité mais cela le détendait quand il le faisait. Il pouvait tout exprimer par l'art. La tristesse, le bonheur, l'angoisse, la joie…l'amour.

L'Amour. Zero fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas de l'amour mais un intérêt passager qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme, non ? Il ne doutait pas vraiment qu'après avoir passé une nuit avec lui, il oublierait son intérêt pour lui, comme il le faisait normalement quand quelqu'un brouillait ses pensées. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était obnubilé par lui depuis presque deux semaines. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à aucun homme avant lui alors pourquoi est-ce que Takuma lui faisait cet effet ? Il avait l'impression de devenir complètement idiot en sa compagnie. Les mots s'emmêlaient dans son esprit et il peinait à ne pas le dévisager à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Là, maintenant, il aurait voulu pouvoir s'asseoir un peu plus près pour sentir son odeur et pouvoir mettre son nez dans son cou. Le faire frissonner entre ses bras et pourquoi pas, l'embrasser…

Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs livres et à se lever, provoquant un boucan de tous les diables et tirant par le même fait Zero de ses réflexions. Celui-ci rangea rapidement ses livres et sortit en coup de vent. Il avait peur de ne pas savoir se contrôler face au blond. L'image qu'il avait en tête était on ne peut plus attrayante.

Takuma ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Zero mais celui-ci le dépassa en trombe et alla se perdre dans la foule d'étudiants qui venait d'envahir le couloir. Le blond se tourna vers un autre camarade et demanda :

-Tu sais pourquoi Zero a filé aussi rapidement ?

-Non. Pourquoi ça ?

-Pour savoir. Merci. Bonne fin de journée.

-À toi aussi, Takuma.

Le clarinettiste empoigna son sac et le mit sur une épaule, pas du tout pressé. Il n'avait cours que dans une heure. Il était 11:30 am et il avait faim. Il s'éloigna progressivement de la cohue pour trouver un coin tranquille où il pourrait manger sans être dérangé. Il avisa finalement le rebord d'une fenêtre, assez large pour qu'il s'y asseye. Personne en vue. Parfait. Takuma posa son sac et en sortit un sandwich. Son regard dévia finalement vers l'extérieur et sur les rues parées de blanc. L'air était froid près de la fenêtre, tout comme la température extérieure. Il avait bien cru s'endormir à un moment durant le cours alors le froid était bienvenue pour lui éclaircir les idées.

Le jeune homme défit l'emballage de cellophane de son sandwich et se mit à le mastiquer énergiquement. Il avait une de ces faims ! Peu à peu, il se remémora sa soirée passée en compagnie de Senri, Rima et Kaname, quelques jours plus tôt.

_Flash-back_

La porte s'ouvrit sur Kaname qui sourit en voyant son petit-ami sur le seuil. Il l'attira à l'intérieur et invita d'un geste Rima et Senri à entrer.

Rima entra et fut impressionnée par le luxe du loft. Elle se déchaussa rapidement et fit quelques pas dans la cuisine avant de se diriger vers le canapé sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Senri, lui, se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Dans la cuisine, Kaname embrassa rapidement Takuma, sous le regard attendri de Rima.

-Belle vue, commenta Shiki.

Son regard dériva vers le piano et il s'en approcha pour passer ses doigts sur le couvercle de l'instrument. Il avait déjà fait du piano, bien des années plus tôt, quand sa mère allait encore bien et avant qu'il ne devienne mannequin professionnel. Kaname s'approcha et caressa tendrement le bois verni d'une main.

Il tendit un verre à Senri tandis que Takuma en offrait un à Rima qui lui sourit.

-Ça semble être l'amour fou entre vous deux, dit-elle en jetant un coup par-dessus son épaule à son petit-ami et à celui de Takuma.

-Oui.

Un doux sourire apparut sur le visage du blond quand il posa les yeux sur Kaname qui s'était mis à discuter avec Shiki. Il le vit sortir son banc de piano et ouvrir le couvercle de l'instrument. Takuma pointa le piano à Rima.

-Regarde. Ils semblent bien s'entendre.

Kaname continuait à discuter avec Senri tout en laissant ses doigts courir sur les touches de porcelaine. 2e concerto pour Piano de Chostakovitch de l'opéra 102.

-Vôtre voyage s'est bien passé ? Vous avez été partis quoi, 6 mois ?

-Oui. Nous sommes allés à Paris puis à Londres pour un contrat. Nous sommes revenus pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps ici. Voir nos familles, et nos amis. Le commanditaire voulait que nous restions un peu plus longtemps mais nous commencions à avoir le mal du pays.

-Je suis content de vous revoir ici.

Elle sourit et prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Ça va toujours bien entre vous deux ?

-Oui, merci. On a eu des moments plus… difficiles, mais tout est réglé.

_J'ai voulu le quitter, Rima. Si tu savais tout ce qui s'est passé durant votre absence._

-… nous avons vu la tour Eiffel. Takuma, tu m'écoutes ?

-Oh, oui, désolé.

Il sourit à la jeune femme qui posa sur lui un regard songeur. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'une ombre passe sur son visage et qu'il cesse de l'écouter ? Elle était bien déterminée à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Une minuterie se fit entendre et Kaname se leva tel un ressort pour se jeter sur le four. Il en sortit rapidement deux plaques de cuisson et haussa un sourcil en voyant que la viande qu'il avait mis à cuire était un peu trop cuite. Takuma se leva et alla se pencher sur les plaques. Kaname fronçait les sourcils.

-Ça a l'air bon.

-Trop cuit.

-Mais non.

L'homme d'affaire ne répondit pas et sortit des assiettes. Il ne voulait pas tout rater le soir où les amis de Takuma mangeaient avec eux. Quelques minutes plus tard ils passaient à table. Rima et Shiki apprécièrent la cuisine de Kaname et Shiki dit finalement au bout d'un moment :

-Je suis content que Takuma ait trouvé quelqu'un de bien.

Kaname sourit, satisfait du commentaire du mannequin. Des coups retentirent à la porte. Kaname se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Yuuki qui se laissa tomber bruyamment sur un siège en disant :

-Ça a l'air bon. Je peux en avoir ?

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme se servit et s'assit entre Kaname et Takuma.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Yuuki ? demanda Kaname, qui ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que sa petite sœur vienne s'incruster dans leur repas.

-Papa et maman sont partis depuis plusieurs jours en ``sortie de couple`` et je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort alors… me voilà !

Elle remarqua pour la première fois la présence de Rima et Senri et dit :

-C'est qui eux ?

-Des amis à moi, dit Takuma.

-Enchantée. Je suis Yuuki, la petite sœur de Kaname.

La jeune femme attrapa une fourchette et se mit à manger sous le regard incrédule de Rima qui se demandait comment une aussi frêle jeune femme pouvait manger autant et aussi vite. Shiki sourit et continua à discuter avec Kaname, tandis que Rima tentait d'engager la conversation avec Yuuki, sans grande conviction. Takuma sourit en voyant son petit-ami s'entendre si bien avec ses meilleurs amis.

Ceux-ci repartirent tard ce soir-là et disparurent dans un taxi après avoir arrachée la promesse à Takuma de les voir quelques jours plus tard. Takuma continua à envoyer la main jusqu'à ce que le taki ait disparu dans une rue adjacente. Son bras retomba près de son corps, douloureux, et il soupira. Il était complètement éreinté. Il était tard et il avait la journée à trimer dur au magasin. Le clarinettiste se tourna vers Kaname qui l'entraina avec lui jusqu'au loft.

Yuuki s'était endormie sur le canapé et l'homme d'affaire sourit, attendri par le tableau qu'offrait sa jeune sœur, recroquevillée sur le grand canapé. Elle semblait minuscule. Ses longs cheveux acajou recouvraient son visage, drapaient son corps frêle. Kaname posa une couverture sur elle et ferma les plafonniers avant d'appuyer sur un bouton au mur. Des toiles recouvrirent les grandes baies vitrées, cachant les lueurs de la ville et celles, faibles, des étoiles, qu'on apercevait à travers les grandes fenêtres.

L'homme d'affaire attira Takuma jusqu'à la mezzanine et les deux hommes allèrent se coucher en silence. Takuma rabattit l'édredon sur eux et Kaname l'attira près de lui. Kaname pouffa quand le blond lui dit :

-Kaname… arrête de m'embrasser… on va réveiller Yuuki !

-Ah oui ? Alors c'est à toi d'être silencieux…

Kaname rit silencieusement. Il imaginait sans mal la tête de son petit-ami. Gêné mais pas si récalcitrant qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il se laissa pourtant retomber sur le matelas et Takuma soupira. Il avait gagné. Pour une fois. Hypnos les fit glisser dans le sommeil.

_Fin du flash-back_

Takuma se dit que Kaname l'avait définitivement perverti. Il adorait être dans ses bras et quand il l'embrassait. Il adorait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle dans son cou, voir ses yeux briller de désir quand ils faisaient l'amour…

Il sursauta quand une sonnerie le tira de ses pensées. C'était son téléphone.

-Oui, Kaname ?

-Ta rentrée se passe bien ?

-À merveille. Tu étais inquiet ?

-Non. Je voulais savoir si tu passes une bonne journée.

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Ça va. Je dois rencontrer des clients cette après-midi.

-Tu ne m'appelles pas durant une de tes réunions au moins ?

Kaname éclata de rire et dit :

-Non, pas cette fois.

Seiren entra dans le bureau de Kaname et sourit en le voyant au téléphone. Elle lui montra les dossiers qu'elle tenait et les posa sur son bureau. Il lui fit un léger signe de la main et elle sortit en refermant la porte. Du bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne, comme si on marchait près de Takuma.

-Je dois te laisser, Kaname, les cours vont recommencer. Bonne journée.

-Je t'aime. Bonne journée.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Kaname raccrocha et se pencha sans conviction sur la pile de dossiers posée sur son bureau.

****

Alors ? Vous avez un avis sur ce chapitre ? À bientôt pour la suite.


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour !

Merci à TiteNana qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Merci aussi à Lili, qui se reconnaitra ^^ Merci pour ton avis miss !

Pardon pour le délai mais je suis en fin de session et je suis super débordée. Ne vous en faites pas, je continue à publier et à écrire.

Rating : K+

Droits : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 19 :

Zero soupira en apercevant Takuma penché au-dessus de l'épaule d'un élève. Il aurait lui aussi voulu que le jeune homme se trouve aussi près de lui, penché sur son épaule, son corps tout près du sien. Il aurait vraiment voulu. Vraiment. Peut-être qu'un jour… Kaien posa une main sur l'épaule de Zero, le faisant sursauter, et dit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes aussi fixement ?

-Rien. C'est dans ta tête.

-Si tu le dis, Zero, dit Kaien en lui souriant. Mais par devers-lui le professeur analysait tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il trouvait Zero assez…étrange depuis la rentrée scolaire.

Takuma rit avec l'étudiant qu'il était en train d'aider avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre qui sollicitait son aide à grands cris. Zero pinça les lèvres et se détourna pour saisir sa paire de baguette et de se diriger à grands pas vers sa batterie. Kaien l'observa quelques secondes, songeur, puis tapa dans ses mains pour demander l'attention de ses étudiants.

-S'il vous plaît, nous allons recommencer à pratiquer en groupe. Reprenez vos places, je vous prie.

Le professeur prit sa baguette et en donna quelques coups sur son lutrin, incitant les étudiants à s'exécuter. Un concert de commentaires et de chaises raclant le sol se fit entendre. Tout le monde reprit finalement sa chaise sous le regard satisfait de Kaien. Quelques accords moururent encore avant que le silence ne s'installe. Seul le bruit de la ventilation était maintenant audible.

Le téléphone de Takuma sonna et ses voisins le dévisagèrent. Le blond rougit sous les regards hilares des jeunes étudiants. Kaien le regarda et lui fit signe de l'éteindre.

-Takuma, tu voudrais bien…

-Oh, désolé, j'ai dû oublier de l'éteindre. Je reviens. Désolé.

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa hors du local pour répondre. Kaien ne s'en formalisa pas en se disant qu'après tout, Takuma n'était plus l'un de ses étudiants. Il pouvait bien répondre si cela lui chantait.

-Bonsoir, dit une voix masculine quand Takuma décrocha.

-Bonsoir Kaname, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Nous sommes en pleine répétition.

-Avec ce Zero j'imagine ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Kaname ?

Un silence de quelques secondes lui répondit. Kaname inspira et dit :

-Rien. Je me demandais s'il était là.

Takuma prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre, un peu déstabilisé.

-Oui, tu sais bien qu'il nous aide durant les répétitions avec les élèves. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-… tu as raison. Bonne fin de journée. Tu m'appelles quand vous avez fini ?

-Oui. À plus tard, Kaname.

Takuma raccrocha et fronça les sourcils. _C'était quoi, ça ? Il commence à être jaloux ou quoi ? Mon imagination doit me jouer des tours…_

Zero surprit Takuma à froncer les sourcils sur son téléphone quand il revint dans le local et haussa un sourcil surpris. Kaien le remarqua et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'étudiant blond. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux ? Zero dévisageait Takuma, qui lui fronçait les sourcils, l'air un peu maussade. Il y avait anguille sous roche, il le sentait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis la reprise des cours et il se jura de découvrir de quoi il retournait. Kaien ne dit rien, ce n'était certes pas le bon moment et il se promit de parler avec les deux étudiants, seul à seul.

La répétition reprit comme si de rien n'était. Kaien demanda un La concert et se dit que ce n'était pas gagné avant qu'ils ne puissent présenter leur concert. Certains élèves jouaient toujours faux. Mais pourtant, au travers de cet amalgame de son s'entendait le son pur et clair d'une clarinette. La note était juste, le timbre clair comme l'eau d'une cascade. Le son s'élevait, riche, chaleureux. On sentait l'âme du musicien derrière la note. L'exercice n'avait pourtant rien de difficile mais c'était à ce genre de petits détails que l'on reconnaissait les vrais musiciens. Ceux pour qui la musique représentait toute leur vie. Ceux par qui la musique vibrait, pour qui notre âme entrait en expansion, ne faisait qu'une avec la musique. Kaien sourit de joie, de ravissement, de tristesse. Son meilleur élève. Sa plus grande fierté. Oui, le hasard avait bien fait les choses, de mettre Kaname sur la route de Takuma. Le La concert s'éteignit.

_En avant la musique !_ songea Kaien en saisissant une partition.

***

Yuuki jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et le trouva un peu étrange. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à son téléphone, semblant attendre qu'il sonne, ce qu'il ne faisait pas.

-Qui a-t-il, Kaname ?

-Mais rien. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

-Tu te fais des idées.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques secondes, cherchant une réponse dans les prunelles chocolat de son frère.

-Si tu le dis.

Kaname cessa néanmoins de regarder son téléphone. Takuma lui téléphonerait s'il voulait le faire… non ?

***

Quelques jours plus tard, Kaien posa avec soulagement sa valise de cours dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Yagari. Il était fourbu et pensait comprendre ce qui se passait avec Zero, ce qui ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement. Yagari tourna la tête et le salua.

-'soir !

-Bonsoir.

Yagari haussa un sourcil surpris en ne voyant pas son amant se répandre en commentaires débiles mais venir s'asseoir près de lui, une bière à la main. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ce qu'il s'y passait ne semblait pas le réjouir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air un peu morose. Ça te ressemble pas.

-Il se passe quelque chose de… bizarre.

Le professeur sirota une gorgée de sa bière en silence puis poussa un soupir. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et finit par dire :

-C'est Zero. Je crois qu'il en … pince pour Takuma. Il a drôlement changé de comportement depuis la reprise des cours et c'est la seule explication que je vois.

-Zero ? Impossible.

-Et pourtant… Il n'arrête pas de le dévisager au magasin de ton propre aveu et j'ai surpris la même chose durant les répétitions avec mes élèves.

-… Possible. Et qu'est-ce qui fait là-dedans que tu as l'air de venir de voir mourir quelqu'un ?

-Ça finira mal. Takuma ne voit absolument rien, j'en suis certain, et Kaname…

-C'est le genre jaloux ?

-Je n'en serais pas étonné.

-Alors prions le ciel que ce ne soit pas ça… Si cette petite canaille s'en prend à Zero je le bute.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Tôga.

Les deux hommes finirent leur boisson en silence devant les nouvelles du soir, chacun d'eux perdu dans ses pensées. Et si Kaien avait raison ? Yagari se promit de tirer cette histoire au clair le plus rapidement possible. Une petite voix lui souffla que son amant avait peut-être visé juste pour ce qu'il en savait.

Zero arriva quelques heures plus tard. Il se déchaussa et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot pour son oncle et le professeur toujours assis sur le canapé du salon.

-Quand je te disais qu'il est bizarre, souffla Kaien. Il dit toujours quelque chose quand il nous voit normalement.

-Hum…Ça te couterait beaucoup un ``Bonsoir``, Zero ? dit Yagari en élevant la voix pour se faire comprendre de son neveu.

-… si ça peut te faire plaisir. Bonsoir.

Le ton du jeune homme était sarcastique et sa voix étouffée par le battant de bois. Yagari haussa un sourcil et dit :

-Hum, ouais, tu as peut-être raison…

-Je te l'avais dit.

Le commerçant ne répondit pas et se leva plutôt pour aller voir ce que trafiquait son neveu, bien décidé à lui soutirer la vérité quant à son comportement de plus en plus bizarre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le trouva allongé sur son lit en train de lire l'emballage d'un cd de musique. Zero lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de dire :

-Sors d'ici. Je me rappelle pas t'avoir permis d'entrer.

-Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'une permission pour circuler dans mon propre appartement, Zero Kiryu ? C'est moi qui paye les comptes à ce que je sache, alors j'ai pas besoin de ta permission.

Zero ne répondit pas. Yagari fronça les sourcils et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte. Zero attrapa une paire d'écouteurs et les mit sur ses oreilles dans la visible intention d'ignorer son oncle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi, Zero ? J'te reconnais plus depuis les Fêtes. D'abord tu ramènes une tonne de filles ici puis tu t'enfermes toujours tout seul. Il est passé où mon neveu bagarreur ? On ne s'entend pas toujours mais là… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, Zero.

-Y'a rien.

-Arrête un peu, j'te connais bien.

Le jeune homme s'enferma une fois de plus dans son mutisme et Tôga fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança et enleva ses écouteurs à son neveu d'un geste brusque. Celui-ci s'assit d'un bond, excédé par le comportement de son oncle qui recula vers la porte.

-Hey, il te prend quoi, là ? Redonne-moi ça !

-Pas avant que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe avec toi, espèce d'idiot.

-Tôga, intervint Kaien, on ne t'a jamais appris la diplomatie ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas le mettre en confiance. On s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, Zero. Tu as changé et ça nous inquiète.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je vous en parlerai…

-Parce qu'on se fait du souci pour toi et… je crois bien avoir une bonne idée de ce qui te tracasse, dit Kaien.

-Je crois pas non.

Le professeur échangea un regard avec son amant avant de laisser tomber :

-C'est Takuma, n'est-ce pas ?

Zero écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Son cœur s'accéléra et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres maintenant desséchées. Comment avait-il deviné ? Lui qui croyait que ça ne transparaissait pas !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille…

-Allons, Zero, crache le morceau !

Le percussionniste les dévisagea froidement avant qu'un éclair de tristesse ne transparaisse dans son regard. Il serra la mâchoire et finit par hurler :

-Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Que je sais que j'ai aucune chance ? Que c'est sans espoir, que même si je lui mettais l'évidence sous le nez il verrait rien ? Hein, c'est que vous voulez que je dise ? Vous êtes contents maintenant ?!!

Zero se leva pour arracher ses écouteurs à son oncle. Celui-ci posa une main sur son poignet, l'empêchant de reculer.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

-Ça aurait servi à quoi ? Tu voulais que je te dise quoi : hey, yo, je pense que j'aime un homme ? Tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu m'aurais consolé comme un gamin ? Traité d'idiot peut-être ?

Le ton du jeune homme était acide et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Cela blessa Yagari qui, pour la première fois, posa un regard peiné sur son neveu. Il savait que Zero avait raison, qu'il ne lui avait jamais donnée de raison de lui parler de ce qui le tracassait et c'est ce qui lui fit le plus mal. Son neveu avait raison sur toute la ligne et pourtant, il aimait Zero comme s'il avait été son propre fils mais n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à le lui dire.

-Promet-moi que tu vas arrêter de faire des conneries comme ramener une tonne de fille ici. Tu vas finir par te détruire, Zero. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je tiens à toi-même si ça ne parait pas toujours.

_Voilà, c'est dit, _pensa Tôga.

Zero ne répondit pas. L'émotion lui broya la gorge, écrasa son plexus solaire. Il pensait qu'il cachait bien son jeu mais Kaien lui avait donné tort. Et son oncle qui se faisait du souci pour lui…

-Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu tes parents, Zero, surtout si je peux l'empêcher. Promet de venir me voir si ça va pas.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard.

-Zero…

Le ton de son oncle lui fit lever les yeux vers son visage et ce qu'il y lut le déstabilisa. De la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux ainsi que de la compréhension. Tôga savait que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas facile et, malgré sa réticence certaine pour les démonstrations d'amour filial, il avait tenu à lui offrir son soutien, à lui démontrer son amour pour lui et c'est ce qui motiva la réponse que fit Zero :

-…d'accord, dit-il du bout des lèvres, lui-même un peu étonné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

L'étau autour de son poignet se desserra et Zero attrapa ses écouteurs en ayant l'impression d'être dans un état second. Il claqua ensuite la porte au visage des deux hommes. Il s'avança vers sa chaine stéréo et y rebrancha ses écouteurs. Le jeune homme se recoucha sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade et il avait l'impression qu'on lui était passé dessus avec un rouleau compresseur mais le soulagement d'avoir enfin dit ce qui le tracassait lui donna l'impression qu'on venait de retirer une chape de plomb de sur ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir, coupé du monde par sa musique.

*****

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Bonne journée !


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonjour !

En ce début de week-end, voici le chapitre 20 de Du fond du cœur ! Pardon mais j'ai eu drôlement du mal à le terminer.

Dédicace spéciale : à IchiiX qui review tous mes chapitres et à qui j'avais promis un chapitre de cette fic ! Et oui, tu l'as enfin eu !

Nyun : La sauvegarde… j'avais pas fini quand le blog de Jiji a sauté… = ='' M'enfin… Tu as de la peine pour Zero ? Attends de voir le contenu de ce chap… !

Merci à TiteNana pour son avis et la correction d'un mot ou deux.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Rating : T.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 20 :

-Sortir ?

-Oui. On va en boîte ce soir, tu veux venir ? demanda Hanabusa.

-Je ne sais pas… c'est assez soudain.

_Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait, idiot. Tu me prends pour qui ?_

Un sourire un peu figé apparut sur les lèvres de Takuma. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée.

-Il faut que tu t'amuses ! Tu as peur de quoi, que Kaname te fasse la tête ? Allons, viens avec nous !

-Je…

-Allez !

Takuma soupira et se dit qu'après tout il n'était pas obligé d'y aller longtemps et puis… ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un d'autre que Kaname.

-Bon, d'accord, mais permettez-moi d'inviter quelqu'un.

-Pas Kaname au moins ? Je ne veux pas vraiment me retrouver avec lui sur le dos…

-Non. Zero.

-Zero ? Hanabusa afficha une expression surprise. Si tu y tiens… mais il est pas vraiment le genre ``amusant``. Il est un peu bizarre.

-Mais non. Tu ne le connais pas, tout simplement.

Takuma s'éloigna et aborda Zero qui approchait à grands pas.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

-Ce soir ? Non… Pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien moi et quelques personnes sortons ce soir.

Takuma fit un geste direction d'Hanabusa.

- Et je me demandais si tu voudrais nous accompagner. Je t'avouerais ne pas vouloir me retrouver tout seul avec eux. On m'a un peu forcé la main. Enfin bon…

Zero jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hanabusa et fronça les sourcils devant son air soudain affable. Normalement celui-ci fronçait les sourcils en le voyant ou lui lançait une pique. Et là, rien. Bizarre.

-… bon, ok.

-Super !

22 heures. Ils étaient tous rassemblés devant la boite de nuit, attendant de pouvoir entrer. Takuma jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et se demanda pourquoi il était venu. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les gens avec qui il était après tout, sauf Zero. Et même Zero, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment à bien y penser. Il le connaissait un peu à cause de son travail mais mis à part cela… il était bien incapable de dire une chose que Zero aimait à part la musique et le dessin.

Ce fut bientôt leur tour d'entrer et Takuma se dit que tout compte fait, c'était une bien mauvaise idée qu'il avait eu d'accepter l'invitation d'Hanabusa. Zero lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de déclarer :

-Ça va, Takuma ? Tu sembles un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ça va.

Le blond lui sourit et sortit une pièce d'identité sous le regard sévère du portier qui les laissa finalement entrer.

Hanabusa les entraina à sa suite dans un coin de la grande salle où un groupe déjà compact d'élèves les attendait. Une jeune femme sourit en les voyant approcher et posa un regard calculateur sur Takuma. Bien, il avait pu venir tout compte fait.

Zero posa une main sur son bras et l'attira vers une table un peu moins encombrée.

-Tu as pas l'air très à l'aise.

-Non ça va. C'est juste que ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…

-Mauvais souvenirs ?

-Oui.

Takuma soupira et admit, du bout des lèvres :

-La dernière fois que je suis sorti en boite on m'a saoulé. J'avais toute une gueule de bois le lendemain. Alors depuis…

-… tu t'en tiens loin.

-Voilà, dit le jeune clarinettiste en hochant la tête.

-Y'a de quoi aussi… siffla Zero.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde et se demanda vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Ah oui, parce que le blond le lui avait demandé, évidemment. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les personnes les accompagnant mais comme c'était Takuma qui lui avait demandé de venir… il avait accepté. Il ne se voyait pas refuser quand la demande émanait de lui.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda Zero.

-Non merci.

-Ok. Je reviens.

Hanabusa s'avança vers lui, tout sourire, quelques personnes dans son sillage. Une jeune femme s'accouda près de Takuma et lui dit, tout sourire :

-Tu viens danser ?

-Euh…

-Allez, viens, ce sera amusant !

Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira à sa suite. Quelques personnes, dont Hanabusa, les suivirent. Le blond commença à regretter d'avoir accepté de se joindre à la sortie quand ils se retrouvèrent encerclés de toute part par d'autres danseurs. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une petite main se faufila jusqu'à sa taille et en décrocha son téléphone cellulaire. La jeune femme rit sous cape quand le menu Contacts apparut sous ses yeux.

-Kaname…bingo !

Elle nota le numéro de téléphone cellulaire du Kuran dans son propre téléphone et, se composant une mine contrite, tapa sur l'épaule de Takuma et lui dit :

-Hey, c'est à toi ? Il était par terre !

Le jeune homme blond tâta sa taille et réalisa bien vite que son téléphone n'était plus dans son étui.

-Je crois bien oui, merci.

Le jeune homme remit son téléphone dans son étui sans réaliser qu'il n'était pas tombé de lui-même. Lorsque Zero revint du bar, Takuma était toujours sur la piste de danse. Il soupira et prit une gorgée de son verre. Il se mit à observer le jeune homme et se dit que, décidément, il était vraiment très beau. Il était sociable, enjoué… son exact contraire.

Une nouvelle chanson débutait quand Takuma décida qu'il en avait assez de danser. Une jeune femme tenta de le retenir mais il se dégagea avec un sourire. Bon, c'était somme toute agréable tout compte fait. Ça avait le mérite de détendre un peu ses nerfs tendus.

Zero était appuyé à leur table quand il revint. Une partie du groupe revint, dont Hanabusa qui s'appuya nonchalamment près de Takuma pour lui demander :

-Ça va bien avec Kaname ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Simple curiosité.

Takuma haussa un sourcil mais répondit finalement du bout des lèvres ;

-Ça ne te regarde pas mais oui, ça va bien.

-Super dans ce cas.

Hanabusa sourit et se tourna vers une autre étudiante et se mit à discuter avec elle. Takuma reporta son attention sur Zero qui semblait de plus en plus ennuyé par la soirée.

-Tu comptes rester encore longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Hanabusa rit et se décala légèrement. Lorsqu'il se trouva derrière le dos de Takuma, il fit un signe à une jeune femme qui avait sorti son téléphone. Elle le brandissait devant elle. Hanabusa poussa Takuma qui se retrouva dans les bras d'un Zero éberlué. Le verre du jeune homme se renversa sur Takuma, imprégnant ses vêtements d'alcool. Clic. Plusieurs personnes éclatèrent de rire.

Le blond, furieux, se retourna vivement vers Hanabusa.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Fais un beau sourire, Takuma, dit la jeune femme au téléphone.

Clic.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je viens d'envoyer un adorable message photo à ton copain. Je doute qu'il soit content de te voir dans les bras de Kiryu.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette idée tordue ? Je ne te connais même pas pour commencer !

-Ah non ? Et bien permet-moi de te rafraîchir la mémoire. C'est ma chaise de première clarinette que tu as volée, petit crétin. Je crois que tu vas avoir bien de la difficulté à expliquer à ton petit-ami ce que tu faisais dans les bras de Zero.

Elle éclata de rire. Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone de Takuma se mettait à sonner. Il déglutit difficilement quand le nom de Kaname s'afficha sur l'écran.

-Oh, ne serait-ce pas ton copain ? Allez, réponds ! Ne le fais pas attendre surtout !

Takuma serra les poings de rage et bouscula Hanabusa en sortant du bar. Il n'entendrait rien en restant à l'intérieur.

-Fais attention où tu vas ! cria Hanabusa, offusqué qu'on ait pu le pousser.

-Va te faire foutre, enfoiré !

Zero suivit le blond, et bouscula la clarinettiste en sortant. Son téléphone lui échappa alors qu'elle tombait à la renverse. Zero jura, tentant de ne pas perdre Takuma de vue dans la marée humaine qui avait envahie le bar. Le téléphone de Takuma sonnait toujours quand il réussit finalement à sortir de l'établissement. Il décrocha finalement, les mains tremblantes.

-Kaname…

-Ça fait longtemps que tu me trompes avec lui dis-moi ?

La voix de Kaname était glaciale et lui glaça le cœur. Son pouls s'accéléra considérablement alors que l'angoisse envahissait ses veines. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Ce n'est pas…

-Expliquer quoi dis-moi ? Que tu me cocufies ? Que j'ai été assez imbécile pour croire qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et lui ? J'ai bien remarqué comment il te regardait les rares fois où je l'ai vu ! Un seul ne te suffisait pas, hein ?

-Kaname…

-Silence ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre, Takuma. Je ne veux plus te voir mettre les pieds chez moi, suis-je clair ? Oublie-moi.

-Mais laisse-moi… Kaname !

Seul le silence lui répondit, bientôt remplacé par le bruit de la ligne que l'on raccroche. Bip bip bip… Takuma lâcha son téléphone qui alla s'écraser sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

-Kaname… je n'ai rien fait…

Zero le saisit par les épaules dans le but de le réconforter mais le blond le repoussa brutalement.

-Lâche-moi, Zero.

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage du blond qui ramassa son téléphone et composa fébrilement le numéro de Kaname.

_-L'abonné que vous tentez de joindre ne peut prendre votre appel pour le moment, prière de rappeler plus tard._

-Kaname…

Zero posa une main sur l'épaule de Takuma et le poussa légèrement devant lui.

-Viens… je vais te ramener chez toi.

Takuma hocha lentement la tête, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. C'était fini… est-ce que c'était vraiment fini ? Il ne pouvait juste pas y croire. Comment une si petite chose avait-elle bien pu aboutir à un tel résultat ? Il n'avait pas voulu de cette chaise de Première clarinette pour commencer. Pourquoi avait-il été assez stupide pour accepter l'offre d'Hanabusa de sortir en boite ? Pourquoi ?!

À l'autre bout de la ville, Kaname fixait toujours son téléphone. Une photo s'affichait sur son écran, montrant Takuma dans les bras de Zero. Il passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux et se leva pour prendre une bouteille de vin qu'il avait sorti un peu plus tôt. Il avala une longue rasade d'alcool à même le culot de la bouteille. Takuma… Une unique larme roula son visage et se perdit dans l'ouverture de sa chemise. Il avait été berné par un sourire d'ange. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il était sien ?

Les jours suivants, Takuma ne se présenta pas en cours, inquiétant Zero. Hanabusa rit à plusieurs reprises de l'absence de Takuma qui devait, selon ses dires, soigner son pauvre petit cœur blessé.

-Ferme-la, Hanabusa, siffla Zero alors que le jeune homme racontait une nouvelle plaisanterie sur le jeune clarinettiste.

-Tu le défends maintenant, Zero ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Zero se retourna d'un bloc et balança son poing dans la mâchoire d'Hanabusa. Sa lèvre inférieure éclata et le sang jaillit. Le percussionniste tourna les talons, enragé. Personne ne fit rien pour le retenir malgré le fait que le violoniste hurlait de douleur et de haine. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient que Zero avait eu raison.

Le professeur, qui entrait dans le local, se retourna sur le passage de Zero qui bouillait littéralement de rage. On aurait presque cru apercevoir une aura noire autour de lui tellement toute son attitude non-verbale irradiait de colère.

-Mr Kiryu, le cours va commencer, l'interpella-t-il.

Zero ne répondit pas. Il avait autre chose à faire.

8888

Alors ? Avouez que ça vous surprend ! Vous en pensez quoi de cette suite ?


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonjour !

Voici (enfin) le chapitre 21 de Du fond du cœur ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je remercie infiniment TiteNana pour ses corrections ^^ Désolée pour l'attente. Il est plus que les autres par contre alors ça vous donnera un peu plus de lecture ^^

Merci pour toutes les reviews !

Nyun : Le tuer ? Cours Hanabusa, cours ! Merci pour ton mot ^^ Oui, de quel côté es-tu, celui de Kaname ou celui de Zero ?

Miss Lyli : Revirement avec Zero ? Seul l'avenir le dira ^^ Contente que ça te plaise ! Ça me fait super plaisir !

Lioange : Bonne lecture, merci pour tes conseils sur ce chap ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic ^^

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 21 :

Takuma se retourna dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil maussade à son réveil-matin. Il aurait dû être levé depuis longtemps mais… il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Le jeune homme tira un peu plus la couette sur lui et s'en recouvrit la tête. Le soleil entrait dans la chambre par les interstices du store, le faisant soupirer d'agacement. Le tissu de la couette, lui, laissait quand même passer la lumière, l'irritant. Pas moyen de se rendormir dans ces conditions. Il s'assit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses mèches pleines de nœuds. Takuma tira violemment pour en dégager ses doigts et ne réussit qu'à assombrir son humeur quand quelques cheveux rebelles se délogèrent de son cuir chevelu en provoquant un tiraillement de douleur. Ça faisait mal !

Sa mère toqua doucement à sa porte et dit, avec inquiétude :

-Mon chéri, tu as un visiteur. Tu veux bien sortir de là ?

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur la porte quelques secondes, se demandant s'il allait obéir à sa requête. Et si… une minuscule étincelle d'espoir se mit à briller. Et si… c'était Kaname ? Mais l'abattement refit brutalement surface en lui. Non, Kaname ne pilerait jamais sur sa personne pour demander pardon. Il était beaucoup trop fier pour cela.

-Mon chéri… dit sa mère, suppliante.

-… j'arrive.

Takuma se leva sans grande conviction. Au moins lorsqu'il dormait il n'avait pas à penser. Il était rarement sorti de sa chambre en trois jours et Mme Ichijou laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant son fils sortir de la petite pièce. Takuma écarquilla légèrement les yeux en découvrant son visiteur dans la cuisine. La bouche du visiteur béat de surprise en l'apercevant.

-Ah, Takuma. Tu en tires une tête ! s'exclama Zero. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu en cours ? Tu te caches ou quoi ?

Son humeur s'assombrit notablement en entendant la réplique du percussionniste.

-'jour, Zero. Tu fais quoi ici ?

-…mon oncle m'a donné ton adresse. Il est inquiet et Kaien n'arrête pas de piailler la même chose. On t'es passé dessus avec un rouleau compresseur ou quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, Zero, répondit le clarinettiste en s'asseyant à la table.

-C'était pas de l'humour. C'est l'image que tu donnes. Tu es blanc comme un linge et tu as de ces cernes… franchement, tu fais peur à voir.

Il ne répondit pas. Zero le fixa des yeux puis s'assit, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. L'attitude de Takuma… ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ! Lui qui était normalement si enjoué, tellement souriant. On eut dit qu'un voile de tristesse et de découragement avait recouvert sa personne, absorbant toute sa joie de vivre, laissant une coquille vide dans son sillage. Takuma semblait s'être éteint. Ses lèvres affichaient un pli amer qu'elles n'arboraient habituellement pas.

-Je t'ai apporté mes notes de cours, dit Zero dans l'espoir de ramener un semblant de vie chez son vis-à-vis.

Takuma baissa les yeux et gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise. Il allait devoir lui dire que tout était fini. Il avait abandonné son rêve. Le blond humidifia ses lèvres, mâchouillant sans s'en rendre compte sa lèvre inférieure, attirant l'attention de Zero et répondit, l'air un peu gêné :

-C'est gentil, Zero, mais je n'en aurais pas besoin.

_Il nous fait quoi là ? Il nous joue un mélodrame ?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Le ton de Zero était agressif. Celui-ci semblait s'être crispé, dérangé par la réponse de Takuma. La colère perçait dans sa voix, de même que dans son attitude. Il s'était légèrement penché vers l'avant et avait froncé les sourcils. Il était tout simplement furieux. Il donnait l'impression d'être un boxeur sur le ring, se préparant à un rude combat.

Takuma leva les yeux vers Zero et accrocha son regard. Émeraude contre améthyste. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne dise, d'une voix résignée :

-Je n'y retournerais pas, Zero. J'espère bien que tu avais compris que c'est Kaname qui paye mes études. Les rumeurs sont fondées, c'est vrai. Et vu ce qui s'est passé…

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de Zero. Celui-ci brillait de colère contenue.

Le blond se tut et se mit à détailler avec attention le dessus de la table recouvert d'une nappe en plastique transparent bon marché. Il croisa les bras et appuya ses coudes sur la table.

-Tu crois qu'il serait assez imbécile pour laisser un talent tel que le tien se perdre ? Je ne crois pas qu'il est à ce point stupide.

Takuma soupira. On ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait pour une fois ? Kaname lui avait forcé la main pour qu'il entre à la Juilliard et maintenant qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner, on tentait de l'y retenir contre sa volonté.

-… je n'en sais rien, Zero. J'ai l'impression que rien de tout ceci n'est réel. C'est comme si je me réveillais d'un long rêve et que… je désespérais d'y retourner, chuchota Takuma. Un éclair de tristesse traversa son regard et il refoula à grande peine sa peine. S'il la laissait éclater devant Zero, il avait l'impression qu'il serait ridicule et que celui-ci lui en voudrait d'afficher ainsi sa souffrance face à sa séparation d'avec Kaname.

Zero tapa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Takuma, le sortant de la mélancolie qui rampait en lui, qui tentait de l'emporter. Tentait d'emporter les moindres parcelles de son âme. Il était en miettes.

-Mais tu ne rêvais pas ! Tu crois quoi ? Il est peut-être stupide de t'avoir jeté comme ça mais bon sang… tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais te battre un peu ! C'est assez écœurant de te voir démoralisé comme ça. Tu penses vraiment qu'il voudrait que tu abandonnes l'École ?

Mme Ichijou se tordit les mains et dit lentement, incertaine :

-J'ai… reçu un coup de fil de la Juilliard ce matin. On m'a dit que… Kaname a déjà payé tes études en entier. Il l'a fait il y a une semaine ou deux à ce qu'on m'a dit mais on avait oublié de nous en avertir...

-Quoi ?

Takuma releva brusquement la tête et son expression se modifia drastiquement. La colère animait maintenant son expression, alors que la souffrance transparaissait dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ?

_Il ne veut pas abandonner l'École_, songea Zero, stupéfait par le changement d'attitude du jeune homme. _Il essaye seulement de se convaincre qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution._

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! gronda Takuma.

-Tu refusais de me voir ce matin ! Je voulais prendre le temps d'en discuter avec toi. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, Takuma ! Tu n'as pas voulu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Tu commences à me faire peur. Rien de que tu dis ni fais ne correspond au Takuma que je connais, au fils que j'ai élevé !

Zero observa tour à tour la mère et le fils avant de laisser tomber, en se calant confortablement sur sa chaise :

-On a été pris au piège par des abrutis. Ils ont poussé Takuma sur moi et envoyés au moins une photo à Kaname nous montrant collés l'un à l'autre. Et cet abruti a décidé de le laisser tomber sans même prendre la peine d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire !

L'expression de Zero était rageuse, son ton sec et sa voix froide comme la glace. Mme Ichijou plaqua une main sur sa bouche, compatissante.

-Oh, mon chéri, je suis désolée.

-… ça va, dit Takuma en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Alors montre-le, dit Zero.

Takuma posa les yeux sur Zero et ce que celui-ci y lut le déstabilisa. Ses yeux verts, normalement si chaleureux étaient pleins de courroux, mais son expression décidée. Zero l'avait juste assez secoué pour obtenir une réaction de lui.

-J'ai frappé Hanabusa tout à l'heure, laissa tomber Zero.

Le percussionniste affichait maintenant un sourire satisfait.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

Zero détourna les yeux, un peu gêné d'avouer la raison de son geste.

_C'est pour toi, espèce d'idiot. Tu crois que je ferais ça pour n'importe qui peut-être ? Je t'aime, tu n'as encore rien compris ? Mais c'est pas le temps des déclarations…alors je ne dirais rien._

-… il parlait contre toi.

-Laisse-le faire si ça l'amuse. Ça ne serait pas la première fois de toute façon. Toutes les rumeurs sur mon compte doivent être de son cru.

Le blond narra en quelques phrases la scène qui avait eu lieu lors du gala de charité et Zero siffla rageusement entre ses dents. Avoir su, il l'aurait frappé beaucoup plus fort, cette petite enflure. Takuma sourit malgré lui. Il aurait dû tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme Zero. Il avait un bon fond sous son air rebelle. Le jeune homme mit son sac sur la table et en sortit une pile de feuille qu'il déposa devant son vis-à-vis. Takuma y jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

-Merci. Je vais regarder ça et envisager de retourner en cours. Laisse-moi penser à tout ça… je ne promets rien. Je vais y penser…

-Y'a pas de quoi. Et pense vite.

Zero se leva et se tourna vers la porte. Le musicien attrapa ses souliers et les enfila rapidement.

-Tu peux garder mes notes, j'ai fait des photocopies, lâcha-t-il en attrapant son sac.

-Merci.

Zero leva une main en signe d'au revoir et sortit en coup de vent. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Takuma se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et pencha la tête en arrière. Un soupir passa ses lèvres.

-Tu vas bien, mon chéri ?

-Oui, ça va. Pardon pour m'être emporté. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Elle lui tapota légèrement l'épaule, pleine de sollicitude.

-Tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger.

Il ne répondit pas.

0-0-0-0

Kaname se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, complètement vidé. À portée de main sur la table basse du salon, une bouteille de vin rouge déjà bien entamée et un verre inutilisé. Les pensées qu'il avait refoulées durant la journée, en se plongeant autant que possible dans son travail, refirent subitement surface, lui donnant l'impression qu'il n'était plus seul dans sa tête. Ou comme s'il venait seulement de régler la radio sur la bonne fréquence, transformant le faible bruit de fond en un son fort et clair. Et dans ce cas-ci la ``radio`` était très bruyante. Takuma, leur rupture, la photo…tout cela tournait en rond dans son esprit pour le moins torturé en un imbroglio assez dérangeant. Un faible murmure de contrariété passa ses lèvres et Kaname passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il se massa les tempes, espérant en vain que la tempête qui faisait rage en lui se calmerait. Mais non.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait dégénéré entre lui et Takuma ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait trompé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout se terminait ainsi entre eux ? Il avait tellement eu l'impression que ça allait fonctionner, qu'il avait enfin trouvé la bonne personne ! Mais il avait eu tort… une nouvelle fois. Ça avait été pareil avec Alex, qu'il avait surpris, dans son propre appartement dans les bras d'un autre, et assez légèrement vêtu par-dessus le marché. Avec le temps, il avait réussi à lui adresser à nouveau la parole mais avec Takuma… il aurait réellement voulu que ça fonctionne. Les évènements repassaient en boucle dans son esprit, le hantant. Il aurait voulu réagir autrement mais n'avait pas pu, pas après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Alex. Il avait réagi d'instinct dans le but de se protéger. Le jeune homme avait eu l'impression que s'il était le premier à attaquer, à mettre fin à leur relation, qu'il en souffrirait moins… mais non, la détresse était toujours autant au rendez-vous.

Kaname sortit son téléphone et afficha l'image maudite. Takuma et Zero apparurent sur l'écran et il eut l'impression que sa bouche s'asséchait. L'alcool lui engourdissait légèrement les sens et, ainsi allongé, l'écran suspendu au-dessus de son visage, il avait lui-même un peu de mal à croire que Takuma ait pu le tromper et être assez stupide pour se laisser surprendre. Le tromper… Le Kuran se rassit et s'appuya contre les coussins moelleux du canapé et lorgna en direction de la bouteille de vin. La bouteille scintillait sous la lumière artificielle déversée par les néons, tentatrice. L'homme d'affaire saisit la bouteille de vin et en avala une grande gorgée à même le goulot. Il finit peu à peu par oublier pourquoi il buvait, pourquoi une si grande tristesse l'habitait. Kaname s'endormit finalement, la bouteille à la main, un goût de cendre en bouche, le cœur toujours aussi lourd. Le réveil serait difficile.

0-0-0-0

Kaname fixait ses dossiers et se crut prêt à hurler de rage et de désespoir mêlés quand Seiren entra pour en rajouter quelques uns sur la pile qui s'accumulait sur son bureau. Il avait terriblement le goût de tout mettre à la poubelle. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Les bureaux se vidaient peu à peu alors que l'heure avançait mais lui il était toujours coincé dans les locaux de la compagnie, une charge de travail écrasante sur les épaules et plus il travaillait, moins il avait l'impression d'avancer. 19 :00 arriva. Il ne restait maintenant plus que lui et son père dans les locaux de la compagnie. Haruka jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau de son fils sans entrer. Il n'était pas dans son état normal et cela l'inquiétait. Il avait eu l'air presque absent lors des dernières réunions avec les clients et les actionnaires, mais avec le temps, Haruka avait compris que Kaname ne lui parlerait pas de ce qui le tracassait s'il lui forçait la main.

_Il finira bien par parler_, pensa-t-il, somme tout un peu inquiet pour son fils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel état d'abattement ? Haruka secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Peut-être que Juri ou Yuuki sauraient quelque chose…

Lorsque Kaname rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il haussa un sourcil en découvrant les souliers de sa petite sœur dans le walk-in du loft. Il se déchaussa rapidement et, s'avançant dans le loft, la trouva dans la cuisine en train de chanter à tue-tête, en chœur avec une chanson que diffusait la radio. Telephone de Lady Gaga et Beyonce. Téléphone… Kaname fronça les sourcils devant la chanson et devant la performance assez faible de sa sœur comme chanteuse.

-Bonsoir, Yuuki. Que fais-tu là ?

Elle cessa aussitôt de chanter et se retourna, sa jupe virevoltant dans le mouvement, l'air très contente de le voir. Elle s'avança vers lui en dansant sur la musique.

-Kaname ! Enfin de retour ! Je croyais que tu n'arriverais jamais !

Il sourit malgré lui, amusé par le comportement de sa petite sœur. Elle avait toujours eu le don de lui redonner sa bonne humeur même quand ça n'allait pas du tout, comme maintenant, mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-C'est mon appartement. Je rentre quand ça me dit.

Elle ne releva pas et dit plutôt, en désignant plusieurs bouteilles de vin sur le comptoir de la cuisine, en fronçant les sourcils :

-Depuis quand tu bois autant ?

-Depuis quand tu te prends pour ma mère ? rétorqua Kaname.

-Depuis que tu agis bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'homme d'affaire ne répondit pas et se détourna sous le regard interrogateur de sa sœur pour aller déposer son veston sur le dosseret d'une chaise.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Yuuki.

-Oh que si !

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas conquérant et posa une main fine sur son bras, lui faisant baisser les yeux vers elle.

-Kaname… dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Je suis inquiète. Papa m'a dit que tu semblais un peu bizarre depuis le début de la semaine alors je suis venu voir comment tu te portes. Tu as rompu avec Takuma ou quoi ?

-…oui.

Elle arrondit les yeux. Elle ne pensait certainement pas que c'était ça ! Elle qui avait dit ça au hasard…! Son cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi avaient-ils rompus ?

-Oh, je suis désolée… mais pourquoi ? Ça avait l'air de tellement bien aller entre vous deux !

Kaname se dégagea et alla se poster près des grandes baies vitrées de son appartement, ne voulant pas croiser à nouveau les yeux pleins de tristesse et de compassion de sa petite soeur. Cela lui donnait l'impression que son cœur allait se déchirer dans sa poitrine. L'homme se mit à observer Central Park et dit finalement, sans oser regarder sa sœur :

-Il m'a trompé.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? Tu l'as vu ?

Kaname sortit son téléphone de ses poches, appuya sur un bouton puis fit mine de le tendre à Yuuki, toujours en lui tournant le dos. Celle-ci s'avança et baissa les yeux sur l'écran et elle prit l'appareil dans ses mains fines. Dessus s'affichait une photo montrant Takuma et un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur argent. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu surpris de voir Takuma contre lui. Celui-ci, son visage de profil, semblait aussi un peu surpris de se trouver aussi près de son compagnon.

-Ca ne m'a pas l'air d'une étreinte passionnée à moi et puis… qui t'as envoyé cette photo ?

Kaname ne répondit pas et sa jeune sœur haussa un sourcil.

-Alors ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle alla elle-même fouiner dans l'historique d'appel.

-Tu la connais cette fille ? laissa-t-elle tomber après un moment de silence.

-…non.

La jeune femme prit un air outré qui donnait un air presque comique à son visage de poupée.

-Quoi ? Et tu as laissé tomber Takuma ?

-Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui est assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille à la vue d'une photo ! Et tout ça à cause de ce qu'Alex t'a fait ! Quand est-ce que tu vas oublier ta méfiance ? Ce n'est pas parce que lui t'a trompé que Takuma est comme lui ! Franchement, Kaname, tu as quoi à la place du cerveau ? Un pois chiche ?

Il se retourna vers elle, l'air blessé par ses propos mais aussi hors de lui.

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Yuuki Kuran !

-Prends l'air méchant si tu veux, tu sais que j'ai raison.

Oui, elle avait raison et il le savait. Ça l'avait tracassé durant les trois derniers jours car il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa propre réaction. La première chose qu'il s'était dite était : on ne jouera pas avec moi une nouvelle fois. Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! L'image d'Alex enlacé par un jeune homme inconnu lui était revenue en mémoire et, en hâte, il avait téléphoné à Takuma, certain de ne pas vouloir se laisser embobiner une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait plus qu'on se joue de lui et la photo avait mis le feu aux poudres. Takuma ne devait même pas comprendre ce qui se passait et devait, à coup sûr, douter de son amour pour lui. Est-ce que s'il lui expliquait il comprendrait ? Kaname sentit l'angoisse faire jour en lui. Et s'il l'avait perdu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été aussi stupide et aussi prompt à réagir, sur un coup de tête ? Est-ce que leur couple était un fétu de paille ?

Yuuki s'était redressée de toute sa taille et avait levé le menton, prête à essuyer la tempête.

Kaname plongea ses yeux dans les siens et dit, la douleur perçant dans sa voix :

-Je l'ai laissé partir, Yuuki.

-Et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller le supplier à genoux de te pardonner !

Kaname tiqua.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne supplie pas les gens.

-Marche sur ton orgueil stupide et va le voir !

Le pianiste sentit sa gorge se nouer et se laissa glisser le long de la fenêtre jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre. Il posa les mains sur sa tête et la baissa.

-J'ai été stupide…

-Et pas qu'un peu.

Kaname sourit tristement. Il n'allait certes pas contredire sa petite sœur, elle avait parfaitement raison sur ce point.

Yuuki soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait réagi sur un tel coup de tête ? C'était à elle de tout arranger maintenant.

0-0-0-0


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin le chapitre 22 de Du fond du cœur ^^ Le 23 est aussi terminé, il ne me reste que l'épilogue à taper ! Le 23 sera donc mis en ligne dans la semaine ! Ce chapitre 22 fait... 14 pages au format word !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui, au fil du temps, ont mis cette fic en favoris, en alertes et qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

Merci à TiteNana qui a corrigé ce chapitre deux fois plutôt qu'une ! Merci !

Merci aussi à Love-Crossed qui m'encourage ^^ (Je te l'avais dit que tu aurais une dédicace !)

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture ! Attention, ça va décoiffer !

Chapitre 22 :

Takuma respira profondément avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Zero lui fit aussitôt un signe de la main l'enjoignant à venir s'asseoir près de lui. Plusieurs personnes se mirent à chuchoter en apercevant le blond qui baissa légèrement la tête, mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention de tous les élèves de sa classe. Celui-ci arborait des cernes noirs sous les yeux et tenta de ne pas prêter attention aux regards curieux des autres élèves. Takuma se laissa tomber sur le siège jouxtant celui du percussionniste. Hanabusa le pointa à quelques personnes qui ricanèrent sans trop se cacher de le faire.

-Bonjour, Takuma, dit Zero en tentant d'avoir l'air de bonne humeur.

-Bonjour, Zero.

Zero tenta de prendre l'air dégagé en disant :

-Tu as dormi accroché sur la corde à linge ou quoi ? demanda le Kiryu en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Zero fit basculer sa chaise sur ses pattes arrière et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur derrière lui. Le blond fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux quelques secondes puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et répondit, assez fort pour qu'on l'entende distinctement dans le local :

-Non, dans une boite remplie d'imbéciles.

Les conversations cessèrent aussitôt et plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers lui, dont Hanabusa qui fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Takuma était-il aussi fielleux ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui poussait un jeune homme aussi discret à faire exprès d'attirer l'attention sur lui ?

_Est-ce qu'il tente de se venger ?_

-Ce devait être horrible. C'est fou comme les gens sont imbéciles de nos jours, laissa tomber Zero, un fin sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Son sourire ne se rendait pas jusqu'à ses yeux, lui donnant l'air légèrement menaçant.

-Tu n'as même pas idée, Zero.

Hanabusa se leva lentement, l'air menaçant.

-Et tu as surement des noms en tête, Ichijou ?

-Tu te sens concerné, Aido ?

Le blond sourit. Il plissa les yeux et prit l'air moqueur avant de répondre :

-Je disais ça comme ça tu sais. Si tu le prends personnellement, ça, c'est _ton_ problème. Je n'ai absolument rien insinué.

-De qui est-ce que tu crois te moquer ? s'exclama Hanabusa en serrant les poings.

-Moi ? Mais de personne voyons. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici qui cadrerait bien dans la définition du mot imbécile ? Alors, qui ? Donne-nous des noms.

-C'est de toi dont on parle. Ne me renvoie pas la question. Espèce de sale…

-Plaît-il ? Je te trouve bien impoli, mais parlons donc de toi, veux-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont on parlait !

-Ah oui ? Je croyais que l'on parlait des imbéciles pourtant !

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la salle de classe.

Takuma se leva et prit appui sur son bureau. Il se pencha un peu vers l'avant et dit, quand le silence se fut rétabli :

-Tu sais ce que je crois, Hanabusa ? Que tu es amoureux de lui et que c'est par jalousie que tu as organisé toutes tes petites combines.

-Quoi ? mais tu déli…

-Laisse-moi terminer, le coupa Takuma en faisant un geste de la main. Il lui jeta aussi un regard noir qui fit se figer les mots dans sa gorge. Le blond semblait particulièrement remonté.

Le visage du violoniste se teinta du rouge de la colère et il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

-Tu as monté ce coup afin de t'assurer que nous allions rompre et qu'ensuite tu pourrais te poser en héros compatissant. Tu croyais qu'il viendrait pleurer sur ton épaule peut-être, après tout ce que tu as déjà fait ? Je tiens à te dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié ton intervention lors du gala de charité et je doute fortement qu'il te porte dans son cœur à l'heure qu'il est.

Takuma fixa longuement Hanabusa dans les yeux puis se rassit. Le clarinettiste entreprit de sortir ses livres de cours sous les yeux d'un Hanabusa bouillant de rage.

-Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? hurla le violoniste.

-Ne te rends pas plus ridicule que tu ne l'es déjà, Hanabusa, et assieds-toi.

-Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir insinué une chose pareille. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Kaname !

-Ah non ? Laisse-moi rire. Je suis sûr que ça t'a bien amusé de détruire notre couple en tous les cas, mais qui sait, peut-être que je me trompe.

Takuma sourit ironiquement, ses yeux verts emplis d'une colère sourde.

La jeune clarinettiste qui avait imaginé le plan se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hanabusa et tenta de le forcer à s'asseoir. Celui-ci se dégagea et s'avança à grands pas vers le bureau du jeune Ichijou sur lequel il s'appuya. Il pencha la tête vers Takuma et approcha son visage du sien, menaçant. La chaise de Zero retomba sur le sol avec un toc sonore. Il se leva et poussa Hanabusa loin de Takuma. Hanabusa percuta un bureau sous la poussée et son visage se crispa. Il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme sympathique que tous croyaient connaitre.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Alors ne le menace pas comme tu le fais. C'est assez mal élevé et puis, si ce qu'il dit n'est pas vrai, explique-moi pourquoi cela te fait réagir aussi fortement ? Est-ce qu'il aurait frappé en plein dans le mille ?

-Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je ne suis pas une abomination moi ! C'est contre nature comme relation ! J'avais du respect pour Kaname avant qu'il ne s'abaisse à sortir avec Alex puis avec toi ! Vous l'avez perverti avec vos tendances bizarres. Vous…

À mesure que le violoniste parlait, un silence choqué s'installait dans la classe. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Hanabusa.

Takuma se leva d'un bond.

-Maintenant ! Tu n'as rien compris n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que c'est de la corruption hein ? Ben je vais te dire une chose : tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer, ce que c'est de vouloir faire n'importe quoi pour quelqu'un ! Moi je ferais n'importe quoi pour Kaname, je le suivrais n'importe où même dans une zone de guerre s'il le fallait et tu dis que ça c'est une abomination ? Tu me fais vraiment pitié Hanabusa. Tu es obnubilé par ta petite personne et tu ne vois même pas ce que c'est que l'amour et toi tu as marché sur ça sans même tenter de comprendre. C'est dégueulasse.

-De l'amour ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'étais rien pour lui. Est-ce qu'il t'a rappelé dis-moi ? Kaname a bien compris que ça ne valait rien tes sentiments de pacotille. Tu es bien trop fleur bleue, mon pauvre Takuma.

Aido souriait largement, l'air de trouver les paroles de Takuma très drôle.

-Ferme-la !

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Ça ne te plait pas ce que je dis peut-être ? Il ne t'aimait pas, Takuma.

Le jeune clarinettiste avait l'impression de ne plus rien voir d'autre qu'Hanabusa. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui était décuplée par ses paroles et son air sûr de lui. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses aussi horribles ? Takuma avait l'impression de ne plus rien entendre. Les sons ambiants se firent de moins en moins forts et la voix d'Hanabusa de plus en plus forte. Le salopard.

Takuma se jeta sur Hanabusa, la rage peinte sur ses traits. Les digues avaient cédées et la colère avait pris le pas sur sa raison. Ils basculèrent sur le sol et la tête du violoniste percuta le sol. Takuma se retrouva sur le dessus et Hanabusa tenta de l'empêcher de le frapper mais ne pouvait se protéger de l'ensemble des coups que lui portait le clarinettiste. Des élèves se mirent à crier.

-Allez chercher un professeur !

-Tu fais moins ton fier maintenant, hein ? Répète un peu pour voir, répète !

-T'es complètement cinglé !

La professeure entra dans le local et laissa échapper un cri en découvrant deux de ses meilleurs élèves en train de se battre.

-Cessez immédiatement, Takuma, Hanabusa !

Mais Takuma n'entendait rien. Il leva une nouvelle fois la main mais son poignet fut enserré par une poigne ferme. Levant les yeux du visage ensanglanté d'Hanabusa il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Zero qui lui dit doucement :

-Arrête, Takuma. Ça va. Il a compris je crois.

Zero hissa Takuma sur ses pieds et lui crocheta les bras, l'empêchant de se ruer à nouveau sur le violoniste qui se releva lentement, sonné. Il porta les doigts à son nez et les découvrit couverts de sang.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda la professeur d'une voix stridente.

-Ils… réglaient une querelle personnelle madame, laissa tomber une élève, assez fort pour qu'on l'entende.

-Pourquoi personne ne les a arrêté ? Vous attendiez que l'un d'eux soit gravement blessé peut-être ? Escortez Hanabusa jusqu'à l'infirmerie !

Aucun élève ne répondit. Ils mesuraient maintenant tous la portée des actes du jeune homme qui avait non seulement brisé le couple de Takuma et fait sortir de ses gonds un élève toujours souriant et serviable, tout cela au nom de sa haine des homosexuels. Il les dégouttait.

Hanabusa se dirigea en chancelant vers la porte et la professeure se précipita pour l'aider, voyant que personne ne voulait le faire. Même ses complices ne firent pas un geste pour l'aider. Elle se retourna et dit, menaçante :

-Que personne ne sorte d'ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne !

Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter quand ils sortirent et plusieurs se tournèrent vers Takuma. Celui-ci respira profondément avant de dire :

-Ça va Zero, lâche-moi.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de se lancer à la poursuite d'Hanabusa il libéra ses bras. Takuma alla s'asseoir, posa son front sur son bureau et recouvrit sa tête de ses bras. Il aurait voulu disparaître.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de faire une chose pareille ? Je vais probablement être expulsé pour ça !_

-On va leur expliquer, Takuma. Ils vont bien comprendre que ce n'était que légitime défense et je crois bien que la plupart des élèves ici présents seront d'accord, dit Zero, tentant de se faire rassurant. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une sacrée droite en tout cas. Il va moins faire son fier pendant un moment avec les ecchymoses qu'il va avoir, ça c'est sûr.

Plusieurs élèves hochèrent la tête mais personne ne dit rien pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une élève s'avance et dise, l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise :

-Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé, Takuma. Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait des dimensions pareilles.

C'était l'une des complices d'Hanabusa.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, murmura le jeune homme.

Elle recula et alla s'asseoir dans un coin désert de la salle de classe.

-Tu as eu des tripes de faire ça, Takuma, s'exclama un jeune trompettiste.

-On va te défendre tu vas voir, cette enflure ne mérite même pas de revenir ici.

Plusieurs voix se joignirent à la sienne.

Zero posa une main sur l'épaule de Takuma et passa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

-Ça va aller, tu vas voir.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Quand la professeure revint elle était accompagnée de Mr Williams. L'homme à l'allure normalement débonnaire affichait un air grave. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de colère derrière ses lunettes cerclées de métal.

-Mr Ichijou, suivez-moi dans mon bureau je vous prie.

Takuma se leva lentement et Zero fit de même.

-Mr Kiryu, je ne crois pas avoir demandé à vous parler.

-Alors prenez ça pour une initiative personnelle.

Le responsable des admissions tourna les talons, sachant que l'étudiant rebelle n,en ferait qu'à sa tête, et sortit de la classe après un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer que Takuma, escorté de Zero, le suivait. Les deux jeunes musiciens le suivirent, Zero tenant l'un des poignets de Takuma pour éviter qu'il ne se sauve en courant à toutes jambes. Celui-ci était terriblement angoissé face à la suite des évènements. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? L'expulser de la Juilliard ? S'il avait su que son retour en classe se solderait par une bataille… il serait resté chez lui sous sa couette.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et arrivèrent dans le bureau de Mr Williams. Celui-ci les fit asseoir dans des fauteuils placés devant son bureau. Dans l'un d'eux, Hanabusa faisait pitié à voir. Son visage avait commencé à prendre une teinte violacée et sa chemise était maculée de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que Zero fait là ? s'exclama Hanabusa.

-Je suis venu m'assurer que la vérité serait révélée, dit Zero en s'asseyant au centre, entre Takuma et Hanabusa.

Takuma s'assit sur le bout de sa chaise et se mit à fixer le plancher. Comment avait-il pu se laisser entraîner dans une bataille ? Mais après tout, c'est lui qui avait provoqué Hanabusa alors ce n'était que justifié qu'il en paye le prix… n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de perdre les pédales comme il l'avait fait ! Kaname lui avait définitivement fait perdre la tête depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. La voix de Monsieur Williams le tira de ses pensées.

-Monsieur Ichijou… j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé ce matin pour que vous vous battiez avec monsieur Aido.

Takuma s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant les bons mots, même si, peu importe la façon dont la chose serait présentée, il serait probablement renvoyé de la Juilliard. Il s'était à près tout battu avec un autre élève… Son rêve s'effondrait. Il avait tellement cru pouvoir réussir et intégrer un grand orchestre… et tout s'effondrait à cause d'une grande gueule.

-Je…je l'ai provoqué et le ton est monté.

Takuma avait l'impression qu'une pierre de plus en plus lourde était posée sur son torse, rendant sa respiration difficile. Si jamais il était expulsé… Kaname… qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser de toute cette histoire ? Ils n'étaient certes plus ensembles mais il ne supporterait pas de savoir que l'homme serait déçu de son comportement et qu'il l'en détesterait même peut-être pour cela. Il avait placé tellement d'espoir en lui, tellement rêvé qu'il réaliserait son propre rêve de faire carrière comme musicien. Et tout cela serait foulé aux pieds sans aucun ménagement pour un accès de colère.

-Remettons les choses dans leur contexte, dit Zero en posant un regard acéré sur Hanabusa qui se fit tout petit dans son siège. Hanabusa a manigancé pour que …

Zero jeta un coup d'œil à Takuma qui frémit.

-Pour que Monsieur Ichijou et monsieur Kuran rompent, termina Mr Williams. Monsieur Aido m'a tout raconté. Je vous avouerais être très déçu par vos comportements, messieurs. Je parle aussi de vous, monsieur Kiryu, puisque vous auriez encouragé Mr Ichijou.

-Je ne le nie pas.

Le professeur croisa les mains devant sa bouche, tentant de prendre une décision.

-Les parents de Mr Aido ont déjà été avisés de votre altercation et puisque… Mr Kuran est responsable de vos études, Mr Ichijou, je me suis vu dans l'obligation de lui téléphoner pour le prévenir pour que vous fussiez passible de subir des sanctions disciplinaires. Il devrait rappeler d'une minute à l'autre.

-Je… qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que des actes comme les vôtres méritent ?

Aucun des jeunes musiciens ne répondirent.

Le téléphone sonna et le cœur de Takuma rata un battement. Mr Williams décrocha après la troisième sonnerie. Est-ce que c'était vraiment Kaname ? Sa bouche s'assécha et son cœur battait maintenant comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

-Oui ? Ah, bonjour Kaname. Que je…oui je peux faire cela.

Mr Williams déposa le combiné sur son bureau et appuya sur la touche enclenchant le main libre.

-Takuma ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Kaname, normalement si calme, semblait un peu énervé, voir inquiet pour lui et cela lui fit encore plus mal.

Le blond ferma les yeux, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-J'ai frappé Hanabusa.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Pas maintenant, Seiren, je suis occupé !

On entendit la porte du bureau du Kuran claquer.

-Je…je suis responsable, Kaname ! s'exclama Hanabusa, l'air coupable. C'est moi qui ai tout provoqué.

Celui-ci serait les accoudoirs de son fauteuil à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Hanabusa regrettait un peu ce qu'il s'était passé, comprenant enfin qu'il venait de se mettre Kaname à dos, lui dont il avait toujours voulu se faire un ami et il avait tout gâché avec sa stupidité.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, Aido. Takuma ?

Le ton de l'homme d'affaires était glacial et ne souffrait aucune réplique.

-Oui…

-Est-ce que ce qu'il dit est vrai ?

-Je…

Le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait lui aussi une part de responsabilité dans l'affaire et il était encore tellement fâché contre Kaname…! Parce qu'il avait tellement mal réagi lorsqu'Hanabusa lui avait envoyé la photo. Il l'avait laissé tomber comme ça, sans explication. Lui devait-il encore quelque chose, lui devait-il vraiment des explications sur ses gestes ? Mais en même temps, il l'aimait tellement !

-Le stupide violoniste a raison, Kuran, mais il faut dire que tu as une responsabilité dans cette affaire ! Déjà si tu n'avais pas laissé tomber Takuma comme un moins que rien et si tu avais mis Aido au pas depuis longtemps, rien ne serait arrivé ! asséna Zero, sur la défensive.

Kaname serra le combiné de son téléphone à s'en blanchir les jointures. Ses ongles lui rentraient dans ses paumes mais pour le moment la douleur lui importait peu. Ce qui comptait c'était Takuma. Il avait passé près de cinq jours sans nouvelle et quand il en recevait enfin… son amant était menacé d'expulsion ! Il savait qu'il méritait des explications sur son comportement mais ce n'était pas le moment… Il faudrait qu'il lui parle plus tard mais avant tout il devait le rassurer, même si pour cela, il devait piler sur son orgueil et avouer sa faute devant d'autres témoins.. L'homme d'affaire prit une grande respiration, qu'on entendit dans la pièce avant qu'il ne dise lentement, détachant bien ses syllabes pour être sûr de bien se faire comprendre :

-… je ne peux pas nier que j'ai été stupide.

Mr Williams se dandina sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

-Mon bureau n'est pas une agence matrimoniale, Kaname. Vous réglerez votre… différent… plus tard. Quelles sanctions devrions-nous appliquer pour ces deux jeunes coqs ?

Kaname se retint de dire à l'homme de se mêler de ce qui le regardait mais cela aurait été très mal vu. Takuma était là, à portée de sa voix… Il contint à grande peine sa colère et dit :

-Vous avez raison… je propose qu'en premier lieu ils fassent des excuses pour leur geste à la professeure dont la classe a été perturbée. Ensuite je propose qu'on les oblige à collaborer ensemble et qu'on apprenne à Mr Aido quelques petites choses comme la tolérance et le respect. À ce propos, Hanabusa, ton père semblait particulièrement remonté quand il m'a téléphoné. Je te conseille de rentrer directement ce soir.

-Qu'ils collaborent… dans quoi ?

-Et bien… Kaname fit mine de réfléchir. J'organise un concert avec les élèves d'une école que je subventionne. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient venir nous aider. Ça leur permettrait d'employer leur temps à quelque chose d'utile socialement.

Zero sourit par-devers lui. Pour lui et Takuma ce ne serait pas vraiment une punition. Ça ouvrirait peut-être les yeux d'Hanabusa sur le jeune clarinettiste et sur sa relation avec Kaname… s'ils revenaient ensemble.

Le responsable des admissions réfléchit quelques instants et dit, après un long moment de réflexion :

-Oui, je crois que ce pourrait être une solution.

-Bien. Puisque ceci est réglé je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai des clients qui piétinent dans le couloir.

Kaname laissa passer quelques secondes et dit, pressant :

-Takuma, appelle-moi quand tu finiras ta journée.

Le blond ne répondit pas, tentant de digérer ce qu'il se passait. Kaname attendit un peu puis raccrocha. Si Takuma ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien, il aurait juré que l'homme d'affaire le suppliait de lui téléphoner.

Bip, … Mr Williams reposa le téléphone sur son combiné.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, messieurs. C'est ça ou l'expulsion et je crois que l'offre de Kaname est assez clémente. Il sait comme moi que nous ne voulons pas perdre des talents comment les vôtres mais si je réentends parler de vous avant la fin de l'année scolaire je peux vous assurer que vous allez être renvoyés sans possibilité de réintégrer l'école. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre, messieurs Ichijou et Aido ?

-Oui, monsieur Williams, dit Hanabusa.

Takuma hocha la tête, l'esprit ailleurs. Kaname… Il aurait voulu l'entendre un peu plus longtemps… il lui manquait tellement ! La douleur refit surface, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait le submerger et l'emporter.

-Et vous, monsieur Kiryu, si je réentends parler de vous parce que vous avez fait du grabuge dans une classe je vous interdit de participer au concert de fin d'année. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche, monsieur.

-Alors si c'est réglé, sortez.

Le clarinettiste se leva et, comme dans un rêve, ouvrit la porte du bureau et sortit. Zero posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira vers la cafétéria, déserte à cette heure. Ils s'assirent dans un coin reculé, à l'abri des regards.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire, demanda Zero.

-Non, ça va. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui vient de se passer n'est pas réel… je ne me comprends plus, Zero. J'ai tellement espéré que Kaname me téléphone et là il me parle comme si de rien n'était ou presque…

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Retourner avec lui ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Le blond secoua la tête et posa ses coudes sur la table. Il posa ensuite son menton sur ses paumes. Zero, touché par la tristesse et le désarroi qu'il lisait dans ses yeux verts, se pencha vers lui. Takuma leva la tête vers Zero et le percussionniste ne put se retenir. Il embrassa le blond qui émit un hoquet étouffé, surpris. Takuma se laissa faire un court moment, cherchant malgré lui du réconfort dans ce geste, mais il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait l'étincelle qui faisait qu'avec Kaname il croyait toucher le ciel lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Il savait que Kaname était le seul à compter pour lui… et cela le lui confirmait de manière indubitable. Il repoussa finalement Zero qui détourna les yeux, honteux. Et Takuma comprit. Le regard que Zero posait sur lui en ce moment… ce n'était certes pas celui d'un ami mais le même genre de regard que Kaname posait sur lui quand il lui chuchotait des mots d'amour. Un regard amoureux…

-Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Depuis combien de temps Zero ? Tu ne dois pas avoir fait ça juste sur un coup de tête…

-… depuis la période des fêtes.

-Je vois… et je n'avais rien vu.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Takuma chercha ses mots mais ne put que constater qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment changer ses sentiments, pour lui et pour Kaname.

-Je ne peux pas te retourner tes sentiments, Zero. J'aime Kaname… même si c'est un imbécile.

Zero s'éloigna légèrement et Takuma détourna un peu la tête, incapable de regarder Zero en face. Il ne voulait certes pas voir la tristesse sur son visage. Il avait tellement fait pour lui ! Ça le désolait de devoir le rembarrer.

-Je sais…

-Il avait peur que tu ne me voles à lui, Zero. Il avait compris avant moi je crois…

Zero ne répondit pas.

-Pardon, Zero.

-Ça va…

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux. Peu à peu, la cafétéria se remplit et quelques personnes vinrent les rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Monsieur Williams.

0-0-0-0-0

Kaname raccrocha, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il aurait vraiment voulu parler plus longtemps à Takuma, sans que trois autres personnes n'écoutent leur conversation. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne cessait de penser à lui depuis leur rupture précipitée mais ce n'était pas le moment. Takuma s'était battu avec Hanabusa pour lui. S'il avait bien compris le jeune violoniste avait dit des choses horribles à son sujet et son amant n'avait pas tardé à réagir. C'était, sans qu'il le veuille, une preuve d'amour à son égard. Il avait pris sa défense sans prendre gare aux conséquences.

_Je t'aime, Takuma. J'ai été stupide de te laisser partir._

Seiren toqua à la porte ce qui fit soupirer Kaname qui se leva malgré tout pour ouvrir et accueillir ses importants visiteurs.

-Pardonnez-moi, j'ai subi un léger contre temps…

-Rien de bien grave j'espère ?

Kaname sourit et laissa la question en suspens.

La journée continua son cours. Le soir venu, Kaname se rendit compte qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fixer son téléphone dans l'espoir qu'il sonne. Un message s'afficha sur l'écran :

_Ne me cherche pas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, Takuma._

Kaname baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Comment allait-il pouvoir rattraper l'affaire avec le blond ?

0-0-0-0

-Tu es certain que ça ne dérangera pas à ton oncle ?

-Oui. Kaien va être content de te voir et ça va te changer les idées.

-Merci…

Zero lui jeta un coup d'œil et dit :

-Y'a pas de quoi…

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de l'appartement, Kaien les accueillit avec forces cris, content de les voir. Il était déjà tard. Zero avait, malgré tout, voulu aider Takuma à rattraper les cours.

-Assieds-toi Takuma ! Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire ! Tu as bien fait de le ramener avec toi, Zero, ça va lui changer les idées.

_Les nouvelles vont vite_, constata Takuma.

-Merci…

Le professeur s'assit bientôt devant lui une tasse fumante à la main. Takuma prit une gorgée de son chocolat, sous le regard inquisiteur de Kaien qui dit, quand Zero finit de résumer les évènements :

-Que vas-tu faire ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé… je ne sais pas si je veux me réengager avec Kaname. Si jamais ça arrivait à nouveau je…

-Je crois qu'il s'en veut beaucoup mais je conviens avec toi qu'il a été stupide. Laisse-toi un peu de temps pour y penser. Est-ce que tu voudrais dormir ici ce soir ?

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je vais rentrer.

-Mais non. Zero te fera un peu de place dans le salon. Le canapé n'est pas très grand mais il est assez confortable.

Ils installèrent le blond puis Kaien et Yagari, qui était arrivé entre temps, allèrent se coucher. Zero souhaita une bonne nuit à Takuma et alla se coucher. Le blond tenta de se mettre à son aise et se mit à observer la lune à travers les rideaux mal fermés du salon. En plus, vu sa taille, ses pieds dépassaient l'extrémité du canapé et cela était assez inconfortable. Comble de malheur, il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Zero se releva en l'entendant se retourna pour une énième fois.

-Takuma… viens ici.

-Ça va.

-Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile et ramène tes fesses ici. Tu vas avoir mal partout demain à dormir comme ça.

Le blond soupira et réalisa que Zero avait raison. Il empoigna son oreiller et sa couverture et, gêné, alla se coucher dans le lit de Zero qui se recoucha, à l'autre extrémité du matelas, sans faire un geste dans sa direction, sachant que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Le cœur du blond appartenait déjà à un autre que lui. Le même qui lui avait piétiné le cœur.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Zero.

Bercé par le rythme de la respiration de Zero, malgré lui rassuré par sa présence, Takuma finit par s'endormir, pensant encore à Kaname qui dormit très mal cette nuit, inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles du blond.

0-0-0-0

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Bonne journée et désolée pour l'attente !


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic avant l'épilogue ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragé durant la publication de cette fic ! Un merci spécial à Tite Nana pour son avis, et aussi à Love-Crossed et Lioange pour leurs encouragements.

Dédicace : À Supy, qui m'a offert un superbe cadeau sous la forme du roman VK *_* Merci !

Bonne lecture !

Rating : T.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

0-0-0-

Chapitre 23 :

Kaname vérifia sa messagerie pour une énième fois et soupira en la trouvant vide, encore une fois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne téléphonait pas ? Est-ce que… est-ce que c'était bel et bien fini entre eux ? Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, pas alors qu'il réalisait enfin son erreur et qu'il était prêt à faire des efforts pour changer !

-Allez, sonne ! Mais bon sang, ça ne peut pas finir ainsi !

Il laissa tomber son téléphone sur un coussin près de lui et se prit la tête dans les mains, fou de rage contre lui-même. Takuma ne le rappelait pas…le rappellerait-il un jour ? L'angoisse lui étreignit le cœur et il ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler son émotion.

Yuuki sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la détresse de son frère. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état d'abattement et d'auto flagellation. Il n'acceptait pas que sa relation avec Takuma soit terminée et espérait encore qu'il l'appelle, même si les chances que cela arrive étaient assez minces, voir presque inexistantes. Et de savoir qu'il était à la base de cette situation intolérable n'arrangeait rien.

Yuuki observa son frère encore quelques minutes et décida de prendre les choses en main. S'ils n'étaient pas assez adultes pour se parler, elle allait s'assurer qu'ils le fassent. Elle était résolue à trouver une solution à cette situation qui semblait inextricable et qui plongeait son frère dans la plus grande détresse. Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir continuer ainsi à dépérir, comme s'il s'enfonçait dans un gouffre qui l'aspirait. Aspirait sa joie de vivre, tout, jusqu'à la moindre étincelle d'espoir et de joie. Comme s'il se vidait de sa substance.

La jeune femme avait appris avec horreur ce qu'il s'était passé entre Takuma et Hanabusa et le regrettait. Si Hanabusa n'avait pas été aussi stupide, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Son frère et le jeune clarinettiste seraient toujours ensembles et ils flotteraient dans le bonheur le plus total. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'Hanabusa mette son grain de sel dans cette affaire, semant la zizanie entre eux. Elle avait cependant été satisfaite d'apprendre que le père d'Hanabusa lui était tombé dessus à bras raccourci pour s'en être pris à Kaname, le père de ce dernier étant l'un de ses plus grands partenaires commerciales.

Yuuki mit son manteau et ses bottes et s'éclipsa aussi discrètement que possible. Sa résolution prise, elle se devait d'agir le plus rapidement possible, dans l'espoir que la situation se règle rapidement, pour le bien être de son frère mais aussi pour celui de Takuma qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

-Tu sors, Yuuki ? remarqua Kaname en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Oui, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. À plus tard, grand frère !

-À plus tard. Fais attention dehors.

Elle sourit et quitta l'appartement. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire ! Yuuki sortit son téléphone et, en s'engageant dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, téléphona à Takuma. Elle tomba immédiatement sur sa boite vocale. La jeune femme raccrocha sans laisser de message. Il n'avait pas rouvert son téléphone depuis la veille et cella inquiétait particulièrement Kaname. Il était même passé chez ses parents et sa mère lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas là. Mme Ichijou lui avait répondu fermement et avait froncé les sourcils alors Kaname n'avait pas insisté pour entrer. Si l'intuition de Yuuki était bonne elle savait où elle le trouverait : au magasin où il travaillait ou chez Zero dont il semblait s'être fait un bon ami.

La jeune femme héla un taxi en levant la main. L'une des voitures jaunes qui faisaient la renommée de la ville s'arrêta près d'elle en éclaboussant le trottoir de neige. Elle sauta sur le siège arrière et donna l'adresse au chauffeur qui écrasa l'accélérateur sans un mot. Le chauffeur, pressé de la déposer pour pouvoir prendre un autre client se faufilait entre les autres voitures et se faisait sans cesse klaxonner.

-Est-ce que ce serait possible d'arriver en un seul morceau, monsieur ? J'ai de quoi payer la course.

-Vous fâchez pas ma p'tite dame.

Il l'observa quelques secondes dans son rétroviseur et ralentit légèrement sa vitesse et tenta moins de manœuvres dangereuses. Une jeune femme bien habillée devait effectivement avoir de quoi payer la course.

Lorsqu'il la déposa enfin devant la boutique, Yuuki se promit de ne pas retenter l'expérience de si tôt. Ils étaient tous fous ces chauffeurs de taxi ! Entre le moment où elle était montée dans le taxi et celui où elle en était descendue, elle avait à plusieurs reprises cru qu'ils allaient faire un accident. Ils avaient bien failli faire un accrochage avec un autre taxi et cela avait fait bondir son cœur d'angoisse.

La clochette de la porte carillonna quand elle entra dans la boutique. Presque vide à cette heure, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver le propriétaire des lieux qui, appuyé près de sa caisse enregistreuse, mâchouillait le bout d'une cigarette éteinte avec la visible envie de l'allumer. Yagari lui jeta à peine un regard.

Yuuki se planta devant lui, attirant finalement son attention. Il posa son regard sombre sur elle et ne dit rien, semblant se demander ce qu'elle lui voulait. Elle lui sourit et dit :

-Bonjour monsieur, je cherche Takuma, est-ce qu'il est là ?

- Non, il est pas là aujourd'hui. Il a congé.

-Oh, je vois. Vous sauriez où je peux le trouver ?

-J'ai l'air d'être sa mère peut-être ? Allez voir chez lui.

-Il n'y est pas… vous ne sauriez vraiment pas où il est ? S'il vous plaît ?

La jeune femme soupira devant l'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur. Sa première idée tombait à l'eau. Elle s'éloigna du comptoir, réfléchissant à sa prochaine destination.

-Bon, ben il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver Zero, dit-elle à mi-voix, se parlant à elle-même.

Yagari haussa un sourcil en entendant les propos de la jeune brune. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger.

-Zero ? Qu'est-ce que mon imbécile de neveu a fait ?

-Votre neveu ?

Yuuki se retourna vivement.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Et lui, où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

Yagari ne répondit pas et se mit à l'observer.

-Ta tête me dit quelque chose… tu ne serais pas la sœur du Kuran par hasard ?

-Oui, je suis Yuuki Kuran. Je suis la sœur de Kaname.

Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant qui ne fit pas broncher l'homme.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches Takuma et Zero ? demanda le commerçant, suspicieux.

-Parce que Takuma refuse de répondre au téléphone et que je suis inquiète ! Lui et mon frère ont besoin d'une bonne discussion. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé, ce ne sera pas de trop.

-Tu l'as dit…

-Vous êtes au courant ?

La jeune femme était étonnée.

-Disons que j'en ai entendu parler.

Kaien lui avait plutôt commenté l'histoire en long, en large et en travers. Tout ça en plus de piailler que c'était beaucoup trop triste ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il était inquiet pour Takuma. Il le voyait encore, les larmes aux yeux, pleurer que la vie était injuste et les gens tellement stupides !

-Mon frère ne vit plus depuis. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il boit plus que de raison et il semble absent la majorité du temps quand on lui parle. Il s'est plongé dans son travail pour oublier et il va ruiner sa santé s'il continue. Takuma lui manque terriblement et il s'en veut beaucoup pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Il sait qu'il a été stupide. Je m'inquiète aussi pour Takuma vous savez.

Yagari ne répondit pas mais se dit que c'était bien fait pour le Kuran, que de souffrir un peu depuis sa rupture avec Takuma. Yagari observa Yuuki et se dit que peut-être que qu'elle serait capable de les ramener tous deux sur terre.

-Si je te dis où les trouver qu'est-ce tu vas faire, petite demoiselle ?

-Convaincre Takuma de parler à mon frère et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il saute à la gorge d'Hanabusa. Je suis vraiment inquiète. Il est tellement gentil normalement. Je sui certaine qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche sans une bonne raison.

-…je crois aussi.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais payer, monsieur ! Vous continuerez votre discussion plus tard ! s'exclama une femme avec un accent espagnol.

-Calmez-vous, ok ? C'est mon magasin et je fais ce que je veux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite de se faire parler ainsi.

Yagari prit une copie d'un coupon de caisse et griffonna une adresse. Il tendit le papier à la jeune femme qui releva la tête pour demander :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-…mon appartement. Ils étaient encore là quand je suis parti. Sinon essaye d'aller voir à leur école, mais je crois qu'ils n'avaient pas de cours…

-Merci infiniment !

La jeune femme sourit au commerçant et s'éloignant en trottinant, folle de joie. Enfin ! Elle avait le moyen de trouver Takuma ! En plus, ce n'était qu'à quelques coins de rue. Lorsqu'elle arriva, le col de son manteau était recouvert de glace dû au froid et elle avait les jambes complètement congelées. Elle vérifia l'adresse. C'était bien le bon endroit. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte et qu'elle toqua. Un bruit de chaise raclant le sol se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur Zero qui haussa un sourcil.

-On se connait ?

-Non mais je cherche Takuma et je sais qu'il est ici.

Celui-ci s'avança en entendant les paroles de la jeune sœur de Kaname et prit un air surpris.

-Yuuki… que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venue te parler !

Les yeux couleur d'émeraude s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

-Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien à nous dire je crois.

Yuuki prit un air désolé et dit en penchant la tête :

-Parce que toi et mon frère devez parler et que tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone ! Alors je suis venue moi-même. Ça ne peut pas rester comme ça, Takuma.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

Elle sourit, fière d'elle-même.

-Son oncle a eu la bonté de me le dire.

-Mon oncle, bon ? J'aurais tout entendu, s'exclama Zero.

-Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de me laisser mourir de froid ? Je gèle !

-Oh, désolé, dit Takuma en s'écartant, permettant à Yuuki de se glisser dans l'appartement.

-Merci.

La jeune femme enleva son manteau et frotta ses mains ensembles. Peu à peu, elle cessait de grelotter.

Takuma resta planté dans l'entrée et la fixait, l'air anxieux. Il aurait voulu hurler à la jeune femme de s'en aller mais il en était incapable et il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire d'autre. Zero, lui, se dirigea vers la cuisine et lança :

-Allez donc vous asseoir, vous avez l'air bizarre planté dans l'entrée comme ça.

-Oui… murmura Takuma.

Yuuki prit un siège et sourit chaleureusement au percussionniste quand il lui tendit une tasse de café brûlant.

-Merci. Alors, Takuma, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?

Il inspira profondément avant de répondre les yeux fixés sur ses mains croisées sur la table :

-Parce que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, Yuuki. J'ai peur que ça dégénère si je lui parle. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir et je ne veux pas encore subir sa colère.

La jeune femme passa les doigts dans ses cheveux et prit l'air songeur. Elle se mit à enrouler une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts et réfléchit avant de répondre.

-Il n'est pas fâché sinon contre lui-même. Il s'en veut d'avoir agit en imbécile. Tu sais, s'il a réagi aussi violemment c'est parce qu'Alex l'a trompé quand il sortait encore avec lui.

Takuma releva la tête.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

Yuuki planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond et hocha la tête.

-On ne peut plus sérieuse. Kaname l'a surpris en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre homme et je peux te dire qu'Alex a eu intérêt à sortir très vite de l'appartement. Kaname ne lui a pas tout à fait pardonné mais comme ils partagent le même cercle d'amis il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix que de lui reparler. Ce qui explique que tu l'aies déjà rencontré.

-Je vois…

Takuma se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'esprit en ébullition. Il était peiné que l'homme ne lui ait pas parlé de son passé avec Alex, peiné de ce qu'il lui avait fait à cause de ça. Tout devenait pourtant clair : Kaname avait eu peur de s'être à nouveau fait tromper. Cela n'expliquait pas totalement son manque de confiance en lui, mais au moins, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ce soir-là. Au fond de son cœur une pointe de ressentiment perdurait. Il ne lui pardonnait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait car, malgré tout, il n'était pas Alex. Kaname aurait dû lui accorder sa confiance avec le temps mais non… tout avait valsé comme un château de cartes.

La voix de Takuma se fit soudain entendre en un murmure chargé de souffrance :

-Je l'aime tellement, Yuuki. J'ai eu tellement de temps pour penser depuis notre…rupture.

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux verts se remplirent de larmes.

-Je sais, Takuma, et lui aussi il t'aime crois-moi. Il n'est plus lui-même depuis. Il ne vit plus. Il boit plus que de raison et je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement pour lui. Il a de terribles remords mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à piler sur son orgueil pour te téléphoner.

-Je ne devrais pas être étonné…Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Yuuki. Il a eu tellement peu confiance en moi et ça m'a blessé profondément.

-Il faut que vous vous parliez, Takuma. Je ne peux pas régler ça pour vous deux, mais je sais qu'il t'aime et je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes. Vous allez vous détruire si ça continue comme ça.

Y'avait-il une autre solution pour régler ce conflit ? Probablement pas constata Takuma.

-Tu as sans doute raison…

-Téléphone-lui.

La jeune femme posa son propre téléphone sur la table et le poussa vers le jeune clarinettiste qui posa sa tête dans une paume, tentant de réfléchir à tout ce que Yuuki venait de lui apprendre. Tout c'était passé tellement vite !

Il saisit le téléphone et le reposa, le cœur battant. Est-ce qu'il allait avoir peur toute sa vie ? Il voulait entendre tout ça de lui, entendre sa voix, s'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait… Les mains moites, Takuma composa le numéro de téléphone de Kaname. Celui-ci répondit rapidement.

-Yuuki ? Où est-ce que tu es ?

-…c'est Takuma, Kaname.

Un silence choqué lui répondit.

-Ma sœur est avec toi ?

-Oui… elle m'a forcé à te téléphoner.

-Je la reconnais bien là… Où es-tu, Takuma ? Nous devons parler ! Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais t'expliquer et te dire et…

-Yuuki m'a expliqué, Kaname…

-Où es-tu ?

Takuma prit une grande respiration, tentant de se donner du courage. Il fallait qu'il cesse d'avoir peur, qu'il accepte de le revoir, même si cela devait lui broyer le cœur.

-Chez le professeur Cross…

-Surtout ne bouge pas de là ! J'arrive. Ne pars pas.

Kaname raccrocha et Takuma l'imagina sans peine bondir vers sa voiture. Il se leva et se servit un verre d'eau d'une main tremblante avant de se rasseoir, le cœur soulevé d'angoisse.

Le silence s'installa dans l'appartement, pesant. On n'entendait que le tic-tac de l'horloge mural. L'oscillation du pendule absorba Takuma qui sursauta quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Zero se leva pour ouvrir, l'air sombre. Il jaugea Kaname du regard et dit, l'air vindicatif :

-Si tu lui fais du mal, je vais m'occuper de te régler ton cas.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, Zero. Laisse-moi entrer.

Zero lui livra passage avec lenteur et Kaname se rua dans l'appartement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le Kuran et contre les sentiments que Takuma éprouvait pour lui alors… autant lui donner un coup de pouce même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Sans même prendre la peine d'ôter ses bottes il entra dans la cuisine et alla enserrer Takuma. Le blond, surpris, posa une main sur son bras. Kaname nicha sa tête dans son cou et se mit à caresser ses cheveux. Takuma ferma les yeux, submergé par plusieurs émotions contradictoires dont la colère et la joie de le sentir contre lui.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Takuma. Tellement désolé, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, lui murmura Kaname à l'oreille.

-Je sais… Yuuki m'a tout expliqué.

-Tu ne trouves pas que nous sommes de trop Zero, remarqua Yuuki en se levant.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer mais Takuma semblait fou amoureux de Kaname et il ne pouvait pas se mettre entre eux même s'il rêvait de mettre son poing dans la mâchoire du Kuran.

Takuma repoussa finalement Kaname et tourna la tête quand celui-ci voulut l'embrasser. L'incompréhension apparut dans les yeux de son amant qui sourit tristement. Il s'assit sur la chaise libérée par sa sœur et croisa ses mains sur la table. Il posa ses yeux sur le visage de Takuma et son cœur se serra en constatant à quel point Takuma avait l'air bouleversé.

-Explique-moi, Kaname. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

-J'ai eu…peur. Terriblement peur que tu me quittes comme Alex l'a fait… j'ai réagi de façon stupide.

Takuma hocha la tête et une grimace déforma l'expression de son beau visage.

-Tu ne m'as même pas laissé placer un mot, Kaname. Tu n'as même pas voulu entendre ce que je voulais te dire. Je n'avais rien fait et Zero n'est qu'un ami ! Tu aurais dû me laisser parler.

Ses yeux flamboyèrent de colère contenue et s'assombrirent sous l'émotion.

Kaname détourna le regard, incapable de lire la colère dans les yeux de son amant.

-J'aurais dû… La bouche de Kaname s'assécha, angoissé à l'idée qu'il avait peut-être perdu la partie, gaspillé sa seule chance d'avoir le blond dans sa vie. Tu as raison. Je m'en veux terriblement. Je ne dors plus, je m'enterre dans le travail…ma vie n'a pas de sens sans toi, Takuma.

-Tu bois aussi.

La voix de Takuma claqua comme un fouet, accusatrice.

Kaname releva des yeux surpris vers lui.

-Comment as-tu su…

-D'après toi ?

-Yuuki… murmura le brun. Je suis content qu'elle t'ait trouvé, qu'elle t'ait convaincu de me parler… j'ai été assez stupide pour ne pas piler sur mon orgueil. J'aurais dû te téléphoner.

Takuma sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau à cette mention. Il se redressa et se pencha au-dessus de la table, semblant presque grandir tellement l'émotion qui l'habitait était forte.

-Est-ce que tu sais comment j'ai espéré entendre le téléphone sonner ? Réaliser que je faisais un mauvais rêve ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai eu mal ? Je t'ai détesté Kaname pour la douleur que tu m'as infligée. Je t'ai maudit et j'ai presque regretté de t'avoir rencontré !

-Je suis tellement désolé…

-Il faudra plus que de belles paroles, Kaname. Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi, tout simplement ! Tu étais jaloux de Zero et il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. En fait non, je vais être honnête : il m'a embrassé hier sur un coup de tête et tu sais ce que je lui ai dit : que c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre ! Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

-Takuma…

Le blond continua à le mitrailler du regard et Kaname eut l'impression qu'on le poignardait avec une lame de glace. Il sentit le froid de la peur et du désespoir entrer en lui, glacer le sang dans ses veines.

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Kaname et il détourna la tête pour ne pas se donner en spectacle devant son amant. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Kaname, qui réalisa que par son geste irréfléchi il s'était détruit en même temps qu'il avait détruit Takuma. En voulant se protéger de la douleur il n'avait fait que la provoquer et n'avait fait que les faire souffrir tous les deux. Tout ça pour un soupçon, pour un manque de confiance qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Takuma se leva et posa une main sur son bras, touché par la détresse que Kaname manifestait, lui normalement si fier. Kaname leva lentement la tête vers lui et eut la surprise de se sentir les lèvres de Takuma sur les siennes. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Est-ce que… C'était un baiser exigeant, dur, qui ressemblait peu au Takuma qu'il connaissait.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Kaname caressa doucement la joue de Takuma et constata que celui-ci pleurait aussi. Un sourire crispé étirait ses lèvres et il murmura :

-Tu sais que je t'aime… mais je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner. J'ai eu si mal… comme si on me piétinait le cœur, Kaname.

-Takuma… laisse-moi une autre chance. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je préfèrerais mourir que de savoir que je ne t'aurais plus jamais à mes côtés.

La main du blond caressa sa joue et ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens. Dans ceux de Kaname, Takuma lut le désespoir et l'amour. Il était sincère et semblait près à tout pour l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés. Et lui, serait-il capable de vivre sans sa présence ? Il semblait avoir appris de ce qu'il s'était passé mais… Il prit finalement sa décision, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son amant. Kaname retint sa respiration quand Takuma ouvrit la bouche. De ces paroles dépendait leur avenir à tous les deux.

-Je ne te pardonnerais pas une autre fois, Kaname. Apprends à me faire confiance, car je t'aime.

-Takuma…

Kaname se leva et prit son petit-ami dans ses bras, presque certain qu'il rêvait, l'étreignant tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

-Je t'aime, Takuma. Tellement que ça me fait mal.

-Alors laisse-moi te soigner…

Ils se turent, attirant l'attention de Yuuki qui tendait l'oreille afin de capter leurs paroles.

Yuuki jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine et revint rapidement, les joues rosies. Elle battit des mains et dit tout bas :

-Je crois qu'ils se sont remis ensembles !

-Et comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Tu crois qu'on embrasse quelqu'un juste comme ça ?

-Je vois…

Zero se cala dans son fauteuil et fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dû s'y attendre après tout.

-Arrête de froncer les sourcils comme ça. Yuuki posa un doigt sur son front et éclata de rire devant l'air surpris de Zero. Elle sourit et Zero fit de même, lui-même étonné. La jeune femme était rafraîchissante.

0-0-0-0

Hanabusa écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kaname éclater de rire à une plaisanterie que lui racontait Takuma. Kaname Kuran riait de bon cœur ? Lui normalement si impassible ? C'était le monde à l'envers ou quoi ?

Kaname se tourna vers lui et il eut tôt fait de se remettre à expliquer sa partition à une jeune élève qui avait de la difficulté avec sa rythmique. Le jeune violoniste releva lentement les yeux et découvrit les deux hommes en train de plaisanter avec le professeur Cross. Kaname posa une main sur l'épaule de Takuma qui lui sourit en retour. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient de très bonne humeur et leur complicité était visible. Il réalisait peu à peu que ce qu'il avait voulu détruire n'avait rien de tellement horrible ou contre-nature comme il le pensait tout d'abord. Et puis, son père lui avait remis les idées en place de façon assez brutale. Soit il faisait un effort pour comprendre, soit il le mettait à la porte sans plus de cérémonies.

Il voyait entre eux le même genre de complicité et le même genre d'amour qui unissait ses propres parents. Il commençait peu à peu à comprendre qu'il avait eu tord. Quand il était revenu en classe, ses camarades lui avaient fait savoir que son comportement n'était plus le bienvenu et il s'était retrouvé isolé. Peu à peu, on recommençait à lui adresser la parole mais ça avait pris un bon moment avant qu'on le fasse.

Hanabusa soupira et continua à jouer au professeur. Le concert approchait à grands pas et il restait encore tellement de choses à faire pour le préparer !

0-0-0-0

Kaien hoqueta de terreur quand le rideau fut levé. La salle était noire de monde ! La première clarinette solo se leva et émit un do pour accorder les bois. Les flûtes, clarinettes et saxophones vérifièrent leur instrument, faisant parfois quelques corrections. Un deuxième do fut émis pour les cuivres. Les trompettes et trombones se joignirent à la note. Le public se tut peu à peu dans la salle. La clarinette solo émit un sol pour accorder les cors français puis se rassit. Takuma sourit à Kaien et lui fit un signe d'encouragement. Celui-ci était assis en plein centre de l'orchestre.

Kaien chercha son amant des yeux et fut soulagé de le trouver assis en deuxième rangée. Le professeur respira un bon coup et s'avança sous les applaudissements du public. L'orchestre se leva pour l'accueillir puis tous se rassirent. Il prit place puis leva sa baguette.

-Place à la musique.

L'orchestre s'anima.

Kaname sourit d'entendre le résultat du travail acharné de Kaien, Takuma, Zero et même d'Hanabusa qui avait fini par s'impliquer de bon cœur dans la préparation du concert. Pour l'occasion celui-ci avait échangé son violon contre une trompette pour aider les jeunes élèves et les soutenir. Il avait peu à peu changé d'attitude. On ne lui avait pas vraiment pardonné ses gestes mais au moins on n'en parlait plus.

Kaname fixa son attention sur Takuma et se dit qu'il était tout simplement magnifique habillé d'un complet noir, sa clarinette à la main. Il avait l'air concentré sur ce qu'il faisait mais on voyait sans peine qu'il prenait plaisir à jouer avec les élèves. L'amour de la musique l'animait littéralement. Il l'aimait de plus en plus à mesure que les jours passaient et il bénissait presque Kaien de lui avoir présenté le jeune homme. Sans lui, rien n'aurait été possible.

Au fond de la scène, Zero s'agitait au-dessus d'un métallophone. Lui aussi avait changé depuis qu'il avait repris avec Takuma. Tout d'abord, cela n'avait pas paru lui plaire car, avait-il appris par Takuma, il était amoureux de son amant mais à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, Yuuki semblait s'être éprise de lui et Zero avait peu à peu commencé à lui rendre ses sentiments. Le jeune homme était donc moins taciturne et un peu plus enclin à sourire même si la plupart du temps il affichait toujours son air renfrogné si caractéristique.

Tout comme le concert de la Juilliard quelques semaines plus tôt, tout se déroula à merveille. Takuma sourit quand ils sortirent de scène et sourit encore plus largement quand deux bras encerclèrent sa taille et que Takuma lui dit à l'oreille :

-Je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux de toute la soirée. Tu étais radieux.

-Alors tu n'as pas écouté ?

Le blond rit et se retourna pour embrasser sa moitié.

-J'ai aussi écouté mais je ne peux pas me lasser de te regarder.

-Tu es fleur bleue Kaname…

-Je m'en moque, tant que je t'ai toi, ça me suffit…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau sous les rires des élèves. Yuuki sourit et entraîna Zero à sa suite vers les loges.

0-0-0-0-0

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? On se revoit à l'épilogue !


	24. My sweet love

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin venu la fin de cette fic. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui l'ont suivie. ^^ On se retrouve à la fin pour le mot de la fin…

Un merci spécial à Tite Nana pour les corrections et à Lioange pour ses remarques.

Rating : K+

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture.

Épilogue : My sweet love…

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur Central Park, illuminant la scène de ses derniers rayons couleur de miel. L'air était doux et embaumait les fleurs. Le parc bruissait du bruit de centaines de voix produites par les spectateurs, couvrant le bruit des grillons. Ceux-ci attendaient impatiemment que l'orchestre monte sur scène. Derrière celle-ci, on accordait les instruments et on se préparait à la prestation. Le stress montait, petit à petit. Kaname était appuyé contre une poutre soutenant la toile de fond et observait son petit-ami qui s'exerçait. Ses doigts couraient avec agilité sur les touches métalliques et un son divin s'échappait du corps de son instrument. Kaname posait un regard fier sur lui. Après trois ans d'études acharnées il avait obtenu son Master en musique et était maintenant libre d'intégrer l'orchestre de son choix. L'Orchestre symphonique de New-York l'avait aussitôt approché pour l'inviter en tant que soliste, au plus grand bonheur du blond qui avait accepté de se joindre à eux le temps d'un concert.

Un homme, le chef d'orchestre, réclama le silence en tapant dans ses mains et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Mes amis, il est temps de monter sur scène et rappelez-vous, nous sommes là pour performer mais avant tout pour nous amuser !

Les musiciens se placèrent en rang et montèrent sur scène sous les applaudissements de la foule. Takuma resta en retrait, attendant que le chef d'orchestre l'invite à monter.

-Le premier morceau que nous interpréterons ce soir est le Concerto K 622 de Mozart. Nous avons l'immense honneur d'avoir avec nous ce soir un soliste pour interpréter la partition de clarinette. Il s'agit de Mr Takuma Ichijou, qui vient de terminer avec brio des études en musique à la Juilliard school of art. Applaudissez bien fort Mr Takuma Ichijou !

Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage puis s'avança fièrement sous les projecteurs. Une petite brise faisait bruisser les partitions des musiciens qui se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour le regarder entrer. On se mit à taper des pieds en guise d'applaudissements. Takuma alla se placer à la gauche du chef d'orchestre, s'inclina face au public et resta debout près du chef. Il jouerait sans partition.

Au premier rang, Mr et Mme Ichijou sourirent de fierté en voyant leur fils aussi confiant et rayonnant. La mère de Takuma enlaça le bras de son mari et posa la tête sur son épaule pour écouter la prestation de son fils. Tout sourire, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. Elle était fière de ce qu'il avait accompli et heureuse de le voir si heureux. En bordure de la scène, Kaname souriait lui aussi.

L'orchestre entama les premières notes de l'ouverture, sans la clarinette. Le thème, dansant, invitait à la détente et fit sourire les spectateurs. Takuma fit le vide dans son esprit et se mit à compter les mesures. Quand arriva le moment pour lui de se joindre à l'orchestre il sourit et porta le bec de son instrument à ses lèvres. Les musiciens sourirent quand le son de sa clarinette se mêla aux harmoniques de l'orchestre. Il jouait divinement bien. À travers l'orchestre et son soliste, la musique de Mozart parlait aux âmes des spectateurs, leur faisant imaginer un merveilleux monde automnal. Les ramures devenaient d'or et de cuivre et l'air semblait adopter les senteurs de sous-bois si caractéristiques de l'automne.

Transportés par la magie de la musique, les spectateurs demeurèrent hébétés quelques secondes quand elle se tut finalement. C'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements que Takuma sortit de scène plus tard ce soir-là. Épuisé mais ravi de sa prestation il éclata de rire quand sa mère, qui trépignait de joie, l'embrassa en lui jurant avoir adoré sa prestation.

-Merci maman.

Kaname passa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Le blond lui renvoya son sourire.

-Maintenant que tu es diplômé, que vas-tu faire ? demanda son père.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense tenter de me joindre à un orchestre et voir où le vent me mène.

-Mr Ichijou ? Je peux vous parler un instant ? Ça ne sera pas long.

Le chef d'orchestre s'avançait vers lui, tout sourire.

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais vous proposer de vous joindre à nous pour la prochaine saison. Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait ? Il va sans dire que c'est un poste rémunéré.

Surpris, le jeune clarinettiste ne sut pas quoi dire sur l'instant. Kaname lui donna un coup de coude, le ramenant à la réalité. Une chance si inespérée… il devait rêver !

-Et bien ma foi, oui.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Je vous recontacterai pour vous donner tous les détails.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, fier que le jeune homme ait accepté son offre, réquisitionné par d'autres personnes.

-Tu commences en grand dis-donc, Takuma, dit Kaname avec un sourire. Je vous invite tous chez moi pour fêter ça. J'ai une bouteille de champagne qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pareille pour être ouverte !

Kaname passa une main autour de la taille du blond et entraîna son jeune amant et sa famille vers sa voiture.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte du loft de l'homme d'affaire, Yuuki, Zero, les parents de Kaname, Yagari et le professeur Cross les y attendait.

-Félicitation, hurla le professeur en se jetant sur son élève. Il était tellement fier de lui !

-Vous étiez au courant ? demanda Takuma, éberlué.

-Disons que l'on m'en avait parlé, dit Kaname. L'information a filtré de quelqu'un que je connais…. Et j'en ai peut-être un peu parlé.

-Je ne devrais pas être étonné, dit Takuma en affichant un sourire en coin. Merci d'être venus ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de vous voir tous ici !

Yagari s'avança et attrapa son amant qui ne voulait pas lâcher son ancien élève.

-Hey, lâche-moi Tôga ! Je le félicite !

-Tu vois bien que tu l'étouffes ! Laisse les autres lui serrer la main, tu veux ?

-D'accord…

Penaud, Kaien desserra son étreinte sur Takuma qui fit un léger signe de tête en guise de remerciement à l'adresse de Yagari. Yuuki s'avança et serra son beau-frère dans ses bras en le félicitant. Derrière elle, Zero lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un fin sourire. Lui aussi venait de graduer et avait déjà été approché par un théâtre de Broadway souhaitant le voir intégrer leur orchestre.

Kaname déboucha une bouteille de champagne et servit tout le monde. Ils trinquèrent à la carrière naissante de Takuma. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuuki s'éloigna quelques instants avec son frère qui lui tapota la tête finalement la tête avant de l'étreindre. Elle revint vers l'assemblée et dit, en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Zero :

-Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer Zero et moi.

Zero hocha la tête et Yuuki dit, tout sourire :

-Nous allons nous marier !

Tout le monde félicita chaleureusement le couple. Yuuki rayonnait de bonheur, tout comme Zero qui, pour une fois, n'arborait pas son habituel air morose.

Lorsque Takuma réussit à être seul avec Zero il lui dit :

-Félicitations. Je suis vraiment content de te savoir heureux avec Yuuki.

-Oui… je n'aurais pas cru ça possible mais c'est la personne qu'il me faut.

-Rien n'arrive pour rien dans la vie tu sais.

Takuma sourit et Zero fit de même. Entre eux, aucun froid n'avait subsisté après la déclaration de Zero. Ils étaient toujours de bons amis et c'était tant mieux.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Takuma dit, enlacé à Kaname :

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je rêve… J'ai été engagé par un orchestre professionnel renommé, nous sommes toujours ensemble et ta sœur a trouvé l'amour dans les bras de Zero. Tu te rends compte qu'ils vont se marier ?

-Je ne voudrais pas d'autre chose, Takuma. Oui, Yuuki va se marier avec Zero… si j'avais su plus tôt ce qui allait arriver…

-Ne ressasse plus le passé Kaname. Ça ne sert à rien… je suis là, avec toi, à jamais.

Kaname l'embrassa.

0-0-0-0

Takuma leva le nez des copies qu'il corrigeait et sourit quand Kaname l'embrassa. Une main derrière le dos, il souriait malicieusement.

-Que caches-tu là, Kaname ? demanda son amant quand il fut enfin libre de ses mouvements.

-Quelque chose…

-Allez, dis-moi ce que c'est !

L'homme d'affaire posa un étui bleu sur la table. Takuma fit jouer la glissière et en sortit une pile de documents. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant leur contenu.

-Tu es fou, c'est ça ?

-Fou de toi oui.

-Pourquoi m'offres-tu cela, Kaname ?

-Pour célébrer nos 10 ans de couple et parce que je t'aime….

-Nous allons vraiment…

-À Paris oui.

Takuma embrassa Kaname et se mit à sautiller de joie dans le loft. Leur loft. Depuis déjà plusieurs années ils habitaient ensemble. Après plusieurs années passées avec l'orchestre symphonique de New-York, Takuma avait décidé de suivre un certificat en enseignement afin de pouvoir transmettre sa passion aux jeunes. Il adorait son travail et tout ce qu'il impliquait mais pour le moment… Oubliées les copies à corriger ! Ils partaient en voyage !

0-0-0-0

-Tous les passagers pour le vol 139 d'Air France à destination de Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle sont priés de se présenter à la porte n° 1 pour le début de l'embarquement.

Takuma remorqua Kaname vers la porte, enchanté de pouvoir enfin entrer dans l'avion, mais aussi un peu énervé. Un peu apeuré, il se cramponna à la main de son amant quand l'avion commença à se déplacer sur la piste en vu du décollage. Le tout se passa bien et l'avion atteignit bientôt son altitude de traversée océanique.

Les yeux du blond papillonnèrent et se fermèrent. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kaname et s'endormit. Celui-ci posa sa veste sur lui pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Attendri par le visage serein de son amant, Kaname se laissa aller dans son siège et s'endormit lui aussi. Le vol serait long, alors autant essayer de dormir.

Le lendemain, ils marchaient main dans la main sur le bord de la Seine.

-Tu sais, je l'imaginais plus grande que ça, pas toi ? dit Takuma en jetant un coup d'œil vers le canal.

-Un peu mais ça ne fait rien puisque ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu ici.

-Ah non, et pourquoi ça ?

Le blond prit une pose théâtrale, l'air faussement interrogateur.

-Pour être seul avec toi.

Kaname sourit en voyant son petit-ami s'extasier une nouvelle fois devant l'architecture des bâtiments. Takuma l'embrassa et l'enjoignit à le suivre. Ils avaient encore plein de choses à découvrir et à vivre ensemble. Ils auraient bien le temps de faire d'autres promenades romantiques, main dans la main, leurs pas ajustés à ceux de l'être aimé. Une petite brise se leva et fit voleter les longues mèches blondes de Takuma. Oui, ils vivraient encore bien des choses ensembles. Ce n'était que le début d'une longue aventure ensemble. Que le commencement de leur vie à deux.

0-0-0-0

Le mot de la fin de l'auteur :

C'est la fin de cette symphonie sur l'amour. Est-ce que c'est triste ? Pas tellement puisque cette histoire vit et vivra encore. Ce n'est pas tellement l'histoire d'un mécène et d'un musicien mais avant tout celle de deux cœurs qui se sont trouvés. Malgré les embûches et les aléas de la vie, leur amour a survécu et s'est épanoui. À tous, je souhaite le bonheur que je leur imagine.

Merci de m'avoir accompagnée durant toute l'écriture de Du fond du cœur. Du fond du cœur, merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de me lire et à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un ou des commentaires. Du fond du cœur, merci. Cette fic me tenait particulièrement à cœur et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout.

Ernia


End file.
